That Was Then
by Hammsters
Summary: Sequel to Finding Answers. Mikkie and her friends are back after four years. Life is good for these spies in training. But can the rise of an old enemy and an extremely jealous friend ruin things for Mikkie Goode?
1. That Was Then

**Hello fellow Fanfictioners! Hammsters has returned to the world of Gallagher Girls fanfiction after a long, painful five minutes. And I brought friends! Mikkie Goode, Lexi Newman, Tara Slaine, Casey Anderson, and last but not least, Michael Roberts have returned! And somehow in the last five minutes, they've aged four years! Yay! Prepare yourself, cuz here comes the sequel to Finding Answers, That Was Then!**

My name is Mikkie Goode. I've attended the Gallagher Academy since I was in eighth grade. I am now seventeen years old and in my junior year at that same school. I have four best friends. First is my absolute best gal pal, Lexi Newman.

Lexi is the tough as nails daughter of Grant and Bex Newman, two of the best spies in the CIA. Yes, you read that correctly, CIA. I'll explain later. I've known her my entire life. She's been my best friend ever since our first karate meet at age three when she beat me up for eating the last of the cherry flavored popsicles the parents brought for the team. That was the first and last fight I ever lost (not counting the ones with her and two of my other friends.) Ah, memories. Most people might think that's a weird way to become friends, but when your mom is a pavement artist, your dad is an assassin, your brother is an assassin in training and you're a spy and pavement artist in training, nothing seems weird anymore.

Next is Tara Slaine, daughter of Nick and Macey Slaine, also top agents of the CIA. Her mother is formerly known as Macey McHenry, and yes, I mean _that _Macey McHenry. I've known her my entire life as well. We had always gotten along pretty well, but we hung out with different groups. Until first grade. It was picture day. My mom was on a mission so my dad was looking after me and my older brother Matt. I wasn't so good at putting together outfits yet (except for karate uniforms and the outfits I wore to run 5ks and the occasional marathon) so he picked out what I wore that day. I went to school with my hair in a wasps nest that called itself a ponytail, a White Sox jersey that fit me like a dress, and my brother's old jeans. I looked awful. Even first graders care what they look like, so naturally, I went to the bathroom and cried. Tara found me. Being the nice person she is, she took out the messy ponytail and braided my hair. Then she used a ponytail to make the jersey the length of a long shirt and rolled up the bottom of the jeans so that they were capris. All together it looked really cute. While she did all that we started talking and then after we started hanging out.

Then there's Casey Anderson. You will never find a smarter girl than her. She hacked into the CIA's classified database when she was twelve. She can hack absolutely anything and she redesigned not only Gallagher's firewalls, but Blackthorne's and the CIA's as well. And the firewalls had been designed by her parents, the top hackers in the CIA. There's not much of a story to how we became friends. We'd always known each other, we were two of the smartest kids in class, we always worked together on projects for class. It was all just natural.

My other best friend is… interesting. It may sound weird, but of my friends I'm the closest to him. You read correctly, _him. _His name is Michael Roberts. He goes to the Blackthorne Institute, and I met him in the seventh grade. Our parents wouldn't let us go to the Gallagher Academy, even though we all got full ride, so we ran away to find out why. Michael caught me breaking into the school, but he didn't turn me in. He helped us the entire time we were on the run. Even when we found out we'd been lying to him about being Gallagher girls. At first, I thought he was the biggest jerk I'd ever met. The cutest guy I'd ever met, no doubt, but all in all I'd hated his guts. But he grew on me. He was funny, and when his ego didn't get in the way, he was a pretty decent guy. He was my first crush, my first kiss, my first boyfriend.

In the time since I first met Michael, there have been three Gallagher/Blackthorne exchanges. One when we were in seventh grade (before we were Gallagher girls), one in our freshman year, and one in our junior year. This year. It's happening as we speak. I remember the one in our freshman year like it was yesterday.

_One second I'm standing in a classroom giving a presentation on advances in methods of interrogation during the 21__st__ century, the next, strong arms lock around my waist and I hear the zip of a rappel-a-cord as I fly up into a hole in the ceiling. My friend Michael puts me down on the floor of the ceiling (does that make any sense? Whatever, you know what I mean.), then sticks his head out of the hole._

"_Yo Gramps!" He yells to my Grandpa Joe, the teacher. "Mind if I borrow Mikkie for a second? Thanks, you're a doll." He pulls his head out of the hole and slides the tile back into place._

"_What are you doing Mike, I'm in the middle of a presentation!" I whisper harshly._

"_What do you think?"_

"_Oh. That again?" I ask. He nods._

"_So what'd you do _this _time?" He says, referring to my constant pranks._

"_I may have rigged the toilets in the girls bathrooms to explode whenever they're flushed. And since you're hear, I assume that it worked." Michael nods again. He tries to be serious, but chuckles a little bit in spite of himself. "You gotta hand it to me, it's pretty good."_

"_Yea, I guess. But your grandma's the one whose after you this time. Not Mr. Smith, not Professor Buckingham, Headmistress Morgan. You're in it bad this time," He tells me. I curse under my breath._

"_So what're we gonna do?" I ask him nervously. His plans are never fun, take it from someone who had to crawl around in a sewer for an hour for one of them._

"_Follow me." He starts crawling away and I crawl after him. _

"_What are we doing?" He ignores my question. We finally come to a solid concrete wall. "Great, what now?" He presses his hand to the wall and a disguised entrance opens. "Aw, sweet, how did I not find this one!" Michael smirks._

"_Cuz you're not nearly as freaking ninja as I am!" I glare. _

"_Just crawl double oh idiot," He does as I say. We crawl through dust and cobwebs and the occasional spider web. "Just so you know Michael, you suck." He stops and turns to scowl at me._

"_Why?"_

"_Cuz this is the sixth blouse I've ruined this month cuz of you!"_

"_You're the one who doesn't know when to stop pranking ," I shrug._

"_True 'dat." We keep crawling. Suddenly he comes to a stop. Michael presses his hand to another wall and it opens up. Only this time, the floor suddenly tilts downward and we tumble out of the hole, landing at someone's feet._

"_Ah, so nice of you to show up and save me the trouble of finding you." My grandma says. I smile sheepishly._

"_Hi grandma. Before you say anything, LEXI DID IT!" I say, blaming my best friend._

"_I'm not here about the toilet thing."_

"_You're not?" I ask in confusion._

"_No. It got Tina Walter's daughter." She says as if that's all the explanation needed. And really, it was. "Both of you. My office. Now." We follow her to her office nervously, wondering what the heck this was about. We get there quickly and she immediately closes the door behind us. "Have a seat."_

_We take a seat in front of her desk. "Michael, Mikkie, we've tolerated it long enough. The constant crawling around in air ducts and secret passageways, the whispering, spending every second outside of class with each other, even if it is with other friends. You two are getting disruptive. Breaking her out of class every time she screws up Michael? Really?" She asks. Michael shrugs, but blushes._

"_What's this about Grandma Rachel?" I ask._

"_You two like each other. I get that. But it's getting disruptive. You two need to figure things out before we send Michael back to finish the year with his classmates at Blackthorne," She say._

"_Pff, no! What? Me like him? Pff, ha, yea right," I stammer._

"_Me and Mikkie? Pff. No no no no no. We're just friends. Pff, no," Michael agrees._

"_OH really?" Grandma says doubtfully. She pulls out a remote, presses a button, and a TV slides out. A video starts playing. It's from when we were in seventh grade and my friends and I were pretending to be students here. It's the video of Michael singing to me, dancing with me. The one where at the end of the song he kissed me. We both turn bright red._

"_How did you get that video?" He asks._

"_And where do you have it hidden cuz we really need to burn that," I add. My grandma just chuckles at us._

"_We have video cameras everywhere. How do you think we knew Mikkie and her friends were hiding here?" Oh. Yea. That would make a lot more sense._

"_I don't know what's up with you two, and as a headmistress, I don't really care. Just figure it out and make sure it's not a problem." She tells us. We leave the office and turn to look at each other at the exact same time. I have no idea what to say._

"_Well?" Michael starts._

I sigh at the thought. But that was then.

**How was it? Not bad for a chapter, I know you're wondering if Michael and Mikkie did decide to date, but I can't tell you that, it's a secret. But I can tell you that this is loosely based on the poem, "I'm Sorry." If you haven't read it, that's your loss, you'll find out all you need to know soon enough. Until then, review and peace out!**


	2. PJs and Childishness

**Hey everyone! I'm so excited about the response I've gotten to this story already. 7 reviews for the first chapter! That's insane! You guys are all so awesome! This story will be a little different from Finding Answers since they're all older, but the characters haven't changed much and it should still be fun. Anyways, hope you like it!**

Today is the third day of the exchange program and I'm already being driven insane. Not by the Blackthorne boys, but my fellow Gallagher girls. All of them are constantly ranting about my older brother Matt and my best friend Michael. They all want me to talk them up to one or the other, some of them want me to talk them up to both. They ask me for my brother's number, if Michael ever talks about them, etc. Seriously, is it really that important. Matt's a senior and most of the kids who ask are younger, and Michael hasn't shown interest in anyone in two years!

Anyways, my pointless ranting aside, I wake up in the morning and follow my usual routine. I manage to crawl out of bed after getting whacked with a pillow several times, courtesy of Lexi. Next, I quickly brush my hair back into a pretty sloppy ponytail. Last, I brush my teeth and then go down to breakfast still in my pajamas. It may seem weird, but hey, I got free period after breakfast! I can change during that. I walk down stairs with Casey (who also has free period and is in her pajamas) and look for a place to sit.

"Hey Mikkie, Casey, over here!" I hear someone yell. We walk over to where Michael is calling us from and sit down. Upon taking a look at his pajamas, I shake my head at him.

"Really Michael? C'mon, have a little class!" I exclaim in exhasperation.

"What? You don't like my shirt?" He says, laughing. On the front of his shirt is a picture of a muscled chest. At the top it says, "I used to have a six pack..." On the back is a fat man's belly and it says "...but then I drank it."

"No Michael. I honestly can't say that I like that shirt. You're seventeen!" I say, ending in a harsh whisper.

"What? It's not like I actually drink!"

"So? People won't know that!" I remind him.

"Why would people think just from this shirt that I drink underage?" He asks.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe cuz you bought it from a bar!" He shrugs.

"Point taken," Michael says, admitting defeat. Kinda. "But would you rather I come to breakfast shirtless like our good buddy Austin over here?" He asks, gesturing to his admittedly hot, blonde roommate.

"No, I guess not." I reply, even though I'm positive every girl in the room would disagree with me. It's no secret that Michael's the hottest boy in Junior year and below. But, he's not as great as my guy. Speaking of who...

"Hey Mikkie Mouse," Somebody says, kissing the top of my head and seating himself next to me. I grin brightly.

"Hi Dusty." My boyfriend, and the boy who happened to live in the dorm next to us in seventh grade, Dustin Walker puts his arm around me. Michael scowls and Casey laughs at him.

"How's my girl?" Dustin asks, ignoring my friends.

"Not bad, how about yourself?"

"Fine and dandy," he says in his adorable southern accent. He kisses me.

"Aw come on man, we're trying to eat here!" Michael exclaims. Dustin pulls away and I give Michael a death glare.

"Somebody's grumpy all of a sudden," I mutter. The boys don't seem to hear me.

"Do you have a problem Roberts?" Dustin asks threateningly, shoving Michael from across the table. Both boys spring to their feet.

"Yea, you," My friend and my boyfriend look like they're about to attack each other at any second.

"Boys, settle down, there are teachers everywhere," Casey warns them. They seem to calm down a little bit, but they remain standing, in the middle of an intense staredown. Michael is the one who finally breaks out. He reaches out a hand so it's almost touching Dustin's face.

"So ugly, it's like it's right in my face!" He says in shock. Dustin scowls and storms off, leaving Michael laughing his ass off behind.

"Why do you do that?" I ask angrily. Michael shrugs.

"DO what?" He replies nonchalantly.

"Always scare him off when we hang out around you!"

"Oh, that. Yea, I just do that cuz it's fun." He answers. I glare at him.

"Are you sure that's the _only _reason Michael?" Lexi asks, sitting down next to Casey. Michael turns bright red.

"Yes that's the only reason!"

"I'm not so sure about that," DJ, one of Michael's other roommates and Casey's boyfriend of three years (you know, the kid with the purple eyes), sings.

"Well be sure." Michael insists.

"Mike, you've done this with all my boyfriends. Can't you leave this one alone?" I say pleadingly.

"I only do it cuz I don't trust them. Seeing as you didn't date any of them for long, I think I have a pretty good eye for this stuff." He replies.

"Uh-huh," Tara says, smirking at him.

"What don't you trust about Dustin! Even my dad likes him! Even my brother likes him! They never like my boyfriends! No offense Mike," I say, remembering at the last second that he was the boyfriend they liked the least.

"None taken. I wouldn't trust me either."

"That's cuz all your boyfriends have been assassins. If I'm remembering correctly, Dustin is an actual spy." Tara points out.

"True dat," I say shrugging.

"Hey Mikkie? If I'm nice to your little boyfriend, can I get Matt that 'six packs are good, 12 packs are better' t-shirt they were selling at the bar for his birthday?" Michael asks. After we broke up, him an Matt became friends.

"No Michael, that's just stupid."

**Sorry, its kinda a lame ending. But it looks like someone might be a little jealous. Oooooooooh. THis should be fun. WHat'd you think of that little twist? I bet you all thought that Mikkie and Michael would be dating didn't you? It's kinda fun I think. I hope you guys don't mind! So yea, review, take my poll, and if you get the chance check out my story under misc. books!**


	3. P&E Class

**Once again, thank you for all the really nice reviews you left for the last chapter. You guys really inspire me to write better chapters faster. This story is a little harder to write than the last one because it's a little more serious and it deals with a lot of jealousy and arguments and serious fights that I'm not used to writing about. You get to see different sides of all the characters that weren't in finding answers, especially Michael and Mikkie. So yea, here comes another chapter! Enjoy!**

After finishing breakfast and a brief argument with Michael, I quickly change into my uniform, finish some last minute homework (I'm really not as organized as a Gallagher girl in her Junior year should be), I head off to the P&E barn. Ah, P&E. My favorite class other than CoveOps. It's one of the few classes where not only am I allowed to beat people up, but I get extra credit for it!

I get there a little late and start looking around for my usual partner Lexi. Much to my disappointment, in the time it took me to get here, she paired up with Matt. Michael's roommate Austin looks a little put out by that. I sigh and look around for a different partner. Everyone else is already paired up. That means that someone else is running later than I am. I sigh and wait for them to show up. After a minute or two, they do. It's Michael. Just my luck, the only kid other than Lexi who can beat me up. Can't I just get a punching bag every once and a while?

"Hey Mikkie! Wanna be partners?" He asks, walking over to me.

"I guess, since there's no one else to be partners with," I say, slightly bitterly.

"Aw, you're not still mad about this morning are you?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." I reply. We start fighting. I leap into a crouching position and swing out my leg, trying to knock him off his feet. He jumps over it sends a punch flying into my stomach.

"Come on, don't be like that," He says pleadingly. I grab his arm and twist it.

"Don't be like that? I always tell you that same thing when you get in those arguments with Dustin!" I exclaim, ducking under a roundhouse kick. I land a punch to his gut and then his nose.

"I only argue with him," he says, grabbing my arm and twisting it behind my back, "because I'm trying to protect you. The guy looks like trouble to me."

"You've said that about all my boyfriends!" I interject, spinning around and twisting his arm behind his back.

"And so far, have I been wrong?" He asks smugly. I twist his arm harder.

"Oh shut up." He flips me over his head and holds my arms at my side.

"All I'm saying is that as your best friend, I just don't want you to get hurt!" He tells me. I slip one arm free and elbow him in the chest repeatedly until he releases me.

"I can't take care of myself," I mutter. He punches me in the stomach and I fall backwards. He leans over me.

"Are you sure about that?" I groan and kick him in the chest with both feet, sending him flying back, and then leaping to my feet. He lands on his feet.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure," I say. I send a punch flying towards his face but he catches it in his hand. I try with my left hand and he catches that one as well.

"Well I'm not." I push him and he stumbles backward.

"Come on Mike, you're my best friend, can't you have a little faith in me?" I ask. He charges at me and I sidestep out of the way.

"I do. But as your best friend I find that I can't have any faith in _him,"_ He spit's the word 'him' like it's a disease. He spots something over my shoulder. "And speak of the devil, here comes Dust-pan now!"

"You're a jerk," I mutter. I try to roundhouse kick him, but he ducks and grabs my ankle. He spins me around and releases me, sending me flying. I land on the balls of my feet.

"Come on Mikkie, you know you don't mean that," Michael says. I kick him in the stomach, spin around and then elbow him.

"Well, you can be sometimes."

"Only when I'm looking out for you." He sends a punch in my direction. I catch his fist and twist his arm behind his back again.

"Why do you care so much anyways?" I ask. He reaches back and grabs my arm. Then he flips me over his head and pins me to the ground. He leans over me, his face inches from mine. He's panting slightly.

"That, Princess, is for me to know, and you to find out," He tells me. His breath is hot on my face. Then he rises to his feet again and helps me up. "Class is over."

**Okay, so I know it's not the longest chapter, but I think it's still pretty good. I hope you think so too! The poll on my profile is now officially closed, and with very good results. The question was 'If I wrote and published a book, would anyone actually read it?' 58% said 'hell to the yea!', 41% said 'possibly...' and there as a total of 9 unique voters. Yay! Thank you to everyone who replied to that poll. Please check out my misc. story 'To Be Extraordinary' because it could potentially be the book I spoke of in that poll. Okay now for reviews.**

**5+ reviews- I'll update in about a week  
>10+ reviews- I'll update in 4-5 days<br>15+ reviews- I'll update tomorrow.  
>So reveiw like crazy people!<strong>


	4. Fighting

**Wowzers people. Just wowzers. THat's all I can say: wowzers. I asked for fifteen reviews, you gave me 24! I don't have to tell you that's incredible do I? CUZ IT IS! Seriously, you guys rock so much! A special thanks to xxJustSomeRandomKidxx for taking the time to read and review every single chapter of Finding Answers yesterday. THat's just...wow. I had no idea what I was gonna write, I hadn't actually believed that you guys would review that many times, but since you did and you were all awesome sauce like that, I fought through the minor writer's block to bring you this chapter. I hope you like it!**

After classes are over for the day, I go to the library to work on homework. I have to translate _The Art of War_ into Farsi, write an essay on the art of calligraphy and its uses in sending coded messages for C&A, and write a paper about basic interrogation tactics for CoveOps, but I can't write a thing for the life of me. I can't concentrate on the prototype of a new edible tracking device that's supposed to last twice as long as the ones Liz created, I can't even hack into Blackthorne properly in under ten minutes like normal. After realizing that there's no chance I'll be getting anything done right now, I turn on my iPod and listen to some music while reading some old case reports I found. I can't even concentrate on those! Ugh, what's wrong with me today!

My mind takes me through all the conversations I've had today, all the lectures I've listened to, all the covert operations advice Grandpa Joe has ever given me, all the personally assigned missions my friends and I have gone on since seventh grade, etc. My thoughts finally land on Michael. What is up with that kid? He's been pretty bad in the past, but not like this. I often catch him glaring at Dustin, the two of them arguing in the halls. Not about anything in particular, just whatever comes to their minds first. Today, for example, the topic was maturity, intelligence, you know, the kind of arguments you'd expect from guys like them.

I'm so sick of those two fighting like little boys over a toy. Michael was never like this in the past. Sure, he never really liked any of the guys I dated, but he was at least polite. If he was annoyed at them, he stormed off before he did something wrong or yelled at them. Whatever happened to that? WHat happened to the sweet guy that busted me out of class whenever the teachers were looking to punish me? Honestly, I sometimes wonder why he's my best friend.

I've had enough of the library. I slam shut the books in front of me, collect my stuff and begin to walk back to my dorm. Maybe Casey will be able to help me concentrate on my work. God bless people like Casey, the kids who are rarely found without homework, a book, or an explosive cell phone in their hand. Teachers every where owe them mountains of extra credit for helping slackers like yours truly. On the way back, I pick up on an... interesting conversation.

"Oh shut up Walker,'' a familiar voice mutters.

"Fat chance," My boyfriend's voice shoots back.

"All I'm saying is that maybe we should try to get along. You know, for Mikkie," The other voice, the voice of my tempermental best friend reasons.

"Uh-huh. Yea right. Like I'm gonna make a truce with an ass like you. You're probably planning something," Dustin accuses.

"Why would I do that?" Michael asks impatiently.

"Cuz you've got to be the most immature student Blackthorne has ever seen!"

"Be that as it may, that doesn't mean I'm trying to pull something, you stupid ass-monkey," Michael answers bitterly. "Mikkie's my best friend, has been since seventh grade, and I can tell that the fights we're always getting into are hurting her. Can't we just agree to play nice whenever she's around?"

"Oh, I see how it is. Mikkie's your 'best friend' huh?" Dustin says smugly. I can tell from the tone of his voice that he's smirking. Can't I get just _one _boyfriend that doesn't smirk? Is that too much to ask?

"Whatever Dust-pan, I don't care what you think. You can just go walk off a buliding for all I care."

"And I feel exactly the same way," Dustin agrees.

"Can we just get along for Mikkie?" Michael asks almost pleadingly. Dustin huffs.

"No way in hell you immature son of a bitch!"

"Watch it, that's my mother you're talking about, you ignorant bastard!" Michael yells.

"Dumb ass."

"Ass monkey," Mike retorts.

"Dick," Dustin shoots back.

"Jackwagon."

"I hate you."

"I hate you more." Both boys storm off in frustration. God, I hate them right now! Their pride always gets in the way of everything it seems like!. I run to my dorm, hoping a little homework and studying will distract me from the anger, and slight disappoinment those boys have just caused me.

When I get back to the dorm, I find, not Casey, but Lexi sitting in a beanbag chair chomping on bubblegum and working on homework. Lex's not really the study buddy I was hoping for. But she is great at listening, and other than Michael, who I'm mad at right now, she's my best friend. I flop down on my bed and huff in frustration, then sit up and walk over to my desk.

"Hey Mikkie!" Lexi greets cheerfully.

"Hey Lex. Where are Tara and Casey?" I ask.

"Casey's in the labs working on yet another prototype, and Tara's in the P&E barn settling some score with Carrie Rodriguez." Lexi tells me.

"Oh. That's cool." I reply dismally. Lexi looks up from her homework at me, a concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong Mik?" She asks worriedly. She pulls up a chair to my desk and sits next to me.

"Michael and Dustin again," I answer.

"Is there anything I can do? I can beat them so hard they won't be able to crap for a week if you want," She offers hopefully. She's been wanting to do that for months, but we only let her on special occasions because of this one horrific sparring match with Matt... Yea, not pretty. I laugh.

"It's a very nice idea Lex, but it'd be two against one and I don't like those odds," I explain.

"Matt could help me. Come on, you know how he likes to beat people shitless," I'm really tempted to take her up on her offer. My brother really does love doing that, maybe more than Lexi even.

"As tempting as that is, I don't want him to have detention on his birthday next week." I think for a second, then add, "Again." Lexi shrugs.

"True dat. Do you wanna at least tell me what they did this time?" She asks softly. I nod. She sits down on the beanbag chair we've come to call the Doctor Phillis chair and pats the one next to it. "Come on, tell Dr. Lexi all about it," I laugh.

"Well, first there was P&E. You were already sparring with Matt, so I was partnered up with Michael. And he and I got in this big argument about his arguments with Dustin. He keeps saying that he's just trying to protect me, but protect me from what? Dustin's not an assassin, we know beyond a shadow of a doubt that he doesn't have a criminal record, he's a straight A student, he doesn't get detention, there's nothing I need to be protected from! And then I asked why he cared so much, but he just said 'that's for me to know and you to find out' like he always does. And then, on the way back from the library, I overheard them arguing about getting along. Of all the arguments, they picked that one! Michael suggested that they pretend to get along for my sake, but they got in a fight cuz Dustin thought Michael was setting him up for something, and it ended with Michael calling Dustin and ass-monkey and Dustin calling Michael an ignorant S.O.B. and both saying that they hate each other!" I explain in a rush.

"Aw, sweety. I'm sorry you had to hear all that. But you gotta admit, they really can be S.O.B.s and ass-monkeys from time to time," Lexi points out.

"Yea, I guess." I admit, "But I can't stand their constant fighting and bickering. Especially Michael. He's never been this bad before. He's always been considerate enough to ignore them and not fight when I was with him and my ex-boyfriends. But now, he seems determined to scare Dustin away! I just don't get it Lexi." I put my face in my hands. She rubs my back comfortingly.

"Well, Mikkie... Michael's your best friend right?" She asks. I nod. "Have you ever considered that, maybe, you're more to him?"

"What? WHat do you mean?" I ask in confusion.

"Mikkie, you were his first and only girlfriend. He looks at you different than he looks at other girls. I don't think he ever got over you," She tells me.

"What? That's crazy," I deny.

"It's just a theory. I could be completely wrong. Maybe he's just protective over you the same way Matt is. But, consider the possibility."

"Michael and I are just friends," I mutter. I go straight to bed after our conversation, not even bothering to change into pajamas, homework completely forgotten.

**Eh, what do you think? Not too bad. ANd it was nice and long too. Thank you to Lexi for being the amazing, awesome sauce voice of reason that she is. I hope you all liked it, cuz I certainly did. Same system as yesterday.**

**5+reviews- I'll update in about a week  
>10+ reviews- I'll update in a few days<br>15+ reviews- I'll update tomorrow for my awesome sauce readers!  
>So get to the reviewing people! Please?<strong>


	5. Breakfast Plans

**Hey everyone, once again, a real impressive showing with all the reviews! 21 reviews! Woohoo! You guys are all so awesome sauce! It took a while cuz my older brother's been on the computer all day, but I finally finished the chapter. In response to some of the questions you guys left, an S.O.B. is a son of a bitch. It didn't seem like something Mikkie and Lexi would say, even if they were just repeating something someone else said. Yes, Mikkie and Michael dated, you would know that if you read the first chapter or Finding Answer. Which makes me feel the need to say, if you haven't read Finding Answers, stop reading right now and read that first. I beg of you. I can't tell you if Michael and Mikkie are going to date, cuz that is totally a spoiler thing! Sorry. Now that that's over with, we can get on with this nice long chapter.  
><strong>**Warning: This chapter contains some Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows spoilers. Don't ask, just read.**

I get up early the next morning (ick, like 4:30) and speed through yesterday's neglected homework. By the time I'm finished, my friends are finally starting to wake up. I look over my papers and see that they're both worth about an A- each. Shoddy, shabby, sloppy work. I sigh, tuck them away in my multiple subject portfolio, then stuff that in my backpack. I'm so tired, I hardly even put up a fight when Tara attacks me with make up.

"Bags under your eyes, really Mikkie? Honestly, it's like you don't even read the beauty tips in the magazines I lend you," She scolds. Truthfully, I don't read a word of what's in those magazines. I borrow them to use in P&E, when we play rock, paper, scissors Gallagher Girl style. After much tsk-tsk-ing and Tara decides my appearance is finally up to par, my friends drag me down to breakfast. When we get there, I see Dustin already waiting for us. I grin, wave, and walk over to him.

"Hi Dusty," I say, kissing the top of his head and dropping into the seat next to him. He smiles and puts his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey there. How's my Mikkie mouse this fine morning?" He asks cheerfully. I groan.

"She's tired! I had to wake up at 4:30 this morning cuz I forgot to do my homework last night!" I whine. He gives me an accusing look.

"Did you forget to do it, or were you just too lazy to do it?" From the tone of his voice, he already knows what I'm going to say, he just wants to hear me say it. How annoying. This kid knows me too well.

"Dustin, I'm pretty sure we all know the answer to that," Lexi says teasingly, shoveling a forkful of French toast in her mouth in such a fashion that only she wouldn't look like a disgusting pig doing it. My friends all smirk, and I can tell they all agree.

"Well?" Dustin says expectantly.

"Eh, same diff," I answer, shrugging.

"So predictable. You'd expect a Gallagher Girl to be much more organized than that. Honestly Mikkie, sometimes I wonder how you even got into this school in the first place," Casey teases me.

"But then you remember that I have an I.Q. score of 160 and that I'm a born and bred chameleon spying machine and you shut your trap," I add. She grins.

"Yea, something like that." Michaels roommate Austin saunters into the Great Hall and joins us.

"Good news ladies, the view in this room just got a whole lot better," He boasts jokingly. We don't really pay much attention to his bragging. This is normal for him. We all know it's just talk. It may seem like Austin's got an ego the size of Manhattan, but really, it can't be much bigger than Michael's. So not quite the size of Manhattan; closer to Chicago or Milwaukee maybe? His little announcement is just Austinese for 'Good morning, I'm not as funny as I seem to think I am, but I think I'll crack a lame joke anyways.' Austinese is a very difficult language to understand, don't try that at home.

We regard our friend while still devouring our delicious breakfast. Honestly, our chef really is no Burger King, but he worked in the White House once upon a time (until a very unfortunate cooking incident during which a Gallagher Girl had to come to the rescue) so I'll give the man his props.

"Hey Austin," Lexi says, probably making his day. I look up and shake my head at him.

"Austin, would it kill you to wear a shirt to breakfast every once and a while?" I ask in a slightly irritated voice. He shrugs and smirks.

"Probably not, but it very well may kill any one of you many lovely ladies. Who am I to deny the people what they want?"

"Should've asked yourself that question before you decided to go shirtless," Dustin tells him. Austin glares and bites a large chunk our of his apple. Out of the corner of my eye, I see not three, but two boys walking up to our table.

:Good morning ladies, gentleman, and Austin," DJ greets us jokingly.

"DJ, Marcus," Tara regards them as they sit down across the table from us next to their roommate.

"Where's Michael?" I ask curiously, earning an annoyed look from Dustin. I stick a forkful of eggs in my mouth, then I immediately gag and spit them out. "Ugh, what the hell is this even doing here? I DON'T EVEN LIKE EGGS!" I shriek. My friends laugh at my disgust.

"I don't know where Mike is," DJ answers after the laughter dies down. "He came down with us." Marcus shrugs.

"Doesn't surprise me. He's been in a real funk ever since-" Austin and DJ cut him off by elbowing him in the gut on either side.

"Ever since what?" I ask suspiciously.

"Um, ah, ever since, uh, the last Harry Potter movie came out?" Marcus finishes his excuse like a question. "Uh, yea, what with Snape turning out to be the good guy, and Fred and Lupin and Tonks dying, whew, he was a wreck!" He nods at the end for emphasis. Austin and DJ facepalm. Marcus has never been the best at covering up for his mistakes or making up excuses on the spot. I don't question them (for now), but I do give them THE LOOK. THE LOOK is something every girl who's friends with doofus Blackthorne Boys should really learn. It basically says, 'Remember that I can kill you with a piece of uncooked spaghetti and don't think I won't if I think you're up to something' or something like that. Having seen the look before, our assassing friends look pretty freaked out. There, I think with satisfaction, that oughtta give 'em fair enough warning.

"So whatcha guys talking about?" DJ asks, trying to cover up for Marcus' idiocy.

"Mikkie's lack of organizational skills," Casey replies.

"Ooh, fun." I stick my tongue out at all of them individually. Suddenly, Lexi gets a look on her face like she's got an idea. A look I've come to associate with danger, cobwebs, and the death of all my favorite jeans. Fail.

"Do you guys know where Matt is?" SHe asks.

"Grandpa Joe asked him to help with the sophomore's field trip. I think they already left. Why?" I ask.

"Because if he's not coming to breakfast, we can talk about his surprise party!" She explains excitedly. We all smile.

"Good thinking Lex! I talked to my Grandma Rachel a few days ago and I was able to convince her to let us use one of the empty classrooms for his party," I tell them.

"Nice. Has anyone come up with a list of people to invite?" Lexi asks. Casey and DJ raise their hands.

"I made a list of Blackthorne Boys he hangs out with that are here," DJ says.

"And I made a list of Gallagher Girls he likes." Casey says. DJ high fives her.

"When's it gonna be Mik?" Austin asks.

"I was thinking this Saturday maybe. Does that work for you guys?" I ask.

"Mikkie, this is a private school and we're not allowed to leave the grounds. What else are we going to be doing?" Dustin asks.

"I don't know. Sometimes Callie Walsh has Jason Bourne-athons," I say, shrugging.

"It's true," Tara supports me.

"Whatever. Yea, it works. When are we going to set up?" Dustin asks.

"Friday," Tara answers. "Mikkie, Lexi, and Casey, you're helping me. Sorry boys."

"Why can't we help?" Marcus asks, mocking hurt.

"Yea, we're his friends too," Austin complains.

"Because you guys have the artistic and designing talent of a spoon," She replies. "And I have big plans for this. We're talking streamers, smoke machines, posters, balloons, colored lights, the whole shebang." She tells us.

"Ugh, that sounds like hard work. Do I have to do this?" I whine.

"You're his sister!" Lexi exclaims.

"Yes. I think that I'm gift enough. Besides, he wouldn't even go to Blackthorne if it weren't for me," I say.

"You're helping," Tara insists in a no-nonsense voice.

"Fine. But don't expect my side to be very good." I take a giant bite out of a banana. _I don't like bananas either! _This time I just swallow.

"It'll be good if I say it'll be good." Tara says.

"Fine." I sigh. "Bossy pants," I mutter under my breath.

"Heard that," SHe tells me.

"Damn it!" I curse.

"So should we start inviting people after school today?" Lexi asks. I nod.

"Yea, that's the best time for it. Maybe we should start setting up today too. I don't think one afternoon is enough to set the room up for a party up to Tara's specifications. Besides, It's not everyday Matt turns 18," My friends nod.

"Okay, that works. Me and the guys can work on inviting people while you guys are doing that," DJ volunteers. The guys nod in agreement.

"Thanks guys, that'll be great." I thank them. I start eating my french toast. FInally, something on my plate that I actually like. I start thinking about the party and how awesome it's gonna be. Matt'll be so psyched. Suddenly, a thought comes to mind that makes me practically spit out my food. (Something I really don't want to do becuase I looooooooves me some french toast.) "Guys, we forgot all about food and drinks and music!"

"Oh yea, you're right! What are we gonna do about those?" Casey asks.

"Easy, we'll just write a list of what we need and we can get the food and drinks when we go to get the decorations." Lexi expllains. "Your grandma will let us go out to get everything right?"

"Yea, I'm pretty sure she will." I say, nodding.

"Cool, so what do we need?" DJ asks.

"Definitely Linkin Park." Austin says.

"That's not very good party music," Tara points out.

"So? It rocks!" He exclaims. I shrug.

"Kid's got a point," I agree. My frineds shrug too.

"Fine, we can have a few Linkin Park songs. What else?" Tara sau, pulling out a pen and a mini notepad.

''How about some Ke$ha or Bruno Mars," Lexi suggests. Tara nods and writes something on her notepad.

''Lighthouse, definitely some Lighthouse," I say. Casey, Lexi, and Tara smirk at me.

"Hmm, could that have anything to do with seventh grade and a good friend of ours?" Casey asks teasingly.

"Any preferences Mikkie? Perhaps, I don't know, 'You and Me'?" Tara asks. I stick my tongue out at them.

"It has absolutely nothing to do with that! I just happen to love that band. Is there anything wrong with that?" I ask defensively.

"Is there a certain reason that you love that band? Huh, huh?" Lexi asks. I punch her playfully in the arm.

"Uh, Mikkie, care to explain what they're talking about? Please?" Dustin asks, sounding kind of insecure about it.

"It's nothing you need to know about Dusty," I tell him, pattin him on the back. My friends snicker. "Whatever, what other bands do we need?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Oh, I know! Green Day!" Marcus offers. I nod excitedly.

"I love them! The old stuff though. Some of their new songs really suck ass," I say. Tara adds Green Day to the list.

"Oh, and P!nk too," Lexi adds.

"And Cobra Starship, and Taio Cruz, oh, and the Offspring for sure" Casey adds.

"Okay. So we've got Linkin Park, Lighthouse, Ke$ha, Bruno Mars, Green Day, P!nk, Cobra Starship, and Taio Cruz. Anything else?" Tara asks, looking up from her list.

"Oh, we also need Nicki Minaj songs," I say. Tara nods.

"Okay, that should about do it for music then. How about drinks?"

"RC!" Austin, DJ, and Marcus all exclaim at the same time.

"What is wrong with you guys? I have the same exact argument with Michael all the time," I say. "Coca Cola," I tell Tara.

"RC."

''Coca Cola."

"RC!"

"Coca Cola!"

"Guys, calm down!" Lexi interrupts our fight. "We can have both."

"And we need Dr. Pepper!" I add. "Can't forget the Dr. Pepper, it's Matt's favorite." Tara nods and writes it down.

"Food?"

"Chips, Cheez-its, pretzels, M&Ms," I say. My friends all nod in agreement as Tara writes down the snacks.

"Well, that about covers it. And just in time, class starts in twenty. See you guys later." She gets up and walks out, the rest of us following her out the door.

"See ya later gals!" One of the boys calls as they turn down the hall towards the East Wing where all the guys' rooms are.

"Later!"

**Sorry, that's kind of a lame ending. But, all in all, I think the chapter was pretty good. And just so you know, Matt's surprise party is going to be very important to the story. Don't ask why, it just will be. Michael isn't going to be missing from all the chapters, but he will be in a funk for a while. Once again, I'm very sorry. Now, anyways, please review. Becuase of the response to the requirements the last two times, I"ve upped the anty a little bit.**

**5+ reviews- I'll update in two weeks  
>10+ reviews- I'll update in a week and a half<br>15+ reviews- I'll update in a week  
>20+ reviews- I'll update in a few days<br>25+ reviews- I'll update tomorrow  
>So review people, review like your life depends on it!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everybody! I know you will all be extremely annoyed with me for this, but this is not an actual chapter. You see, I'm kinda having writer's block, and haven't updated any of my stories recently. Bear with me, I promise you, I am working on this story, I've just been having trouble concentrating lately. I promise you, I will have it up and running again soon enough, but I've begun the cross country season, and I have to finish my required reading and my math packet for school, which starts in like a week, and my parents have been kicking me off the computer a lot more often recently. I am trying to get the story going again though and I'm sure my writer's block will be gone soon enough. ***_**Until then, it would be much appreciated if you would check out my miscellaneous story, To Be Extraordinary*****_, cuz if people like it I'm gonna try to get it published when it's finished. THat story really isn't getting much attention which really depresses me, so pretty pretty pretty please check it out!  
>~Hammsters~<p> 


	7. The I'm Sorry poem

**So, I know it's been a while since I updated this story. And I'm really, really sorry about the delay! But in my defense, I spent that time hunting down the inspiration for this story. A lot of girls complain that there aren't any good guys in the world. I think you should read this, and remember Michael and any guys you know that are like him.**

I'm sorry  
>that I bought you those roses<br>to tell you that I like you

I'm sorry  
>that I was raised with respect<br>not to sleep with you when you were drunk

I'm sorry  
>that my body's not ripped enough<br>to "satisfy" your wants

I'm sorry  
>that I open your car door<br>and pull out your chair like I was raised

I'm sorry  
>that I'm not cute enough<br>to be "your guy"

I'm sorry  
>that I am actually nice;<br>not a jerk

I'm sorry  
>I don't have a huge bank account<br>to buy you expensive things

I'm sorry  
>I like to spend quality nights at home<br>cuddling with you instead of at a club

I'm sorry  
>that I'm always the one you need to talk to<br>never good enough to date

I'm sorry  
>That I always held your hair back, and didn't get mad at you for puking in my car<br>but when we went out you always went home with another guy

I'm sorry  
>That I am there to pick you up at 4 am when your new man hit you and dropped you off in the middle of nowhere<br>but not good enough to listen to me when I need a friend

I'm sorry  
>If I start not being there because it hurts being a door mat, only to be thrown to the side when the new jerk comes around<p>

I'm sorry  
>If I don't answer my phone anymore when you call, to listen to you cry for hours, when I could get a few hours of sleep before work<p>

I'm sorry  
>that you can't realize... I've been the one all along<p>

I'm sorry  
>If you can read this and know somebody like this<br>but not care

But most of all

I'm sorry  
>For not being sorry anymore<p>

I'm sorry  
>That you can't accept me for who I am<p>

I'm sorry  
>that I can never do anything right, and nothing I do is good enough<br>to make it in your world

I'm sorry  
>I caught your boyfriend with another girl and told you about it.<br>I thought that's what friends were for...

I'm sorry  
>That I told you I loved you and actually meant it<p>

I'm sorry  
>That I spent nine hours on the phone with you on Thanksgiving when your boyfriend was threatening you instead of spending time with my family<p>

I'm sorry  
>that I cared<p>

I'm sorry  
>That I listened to you at night talking about how you wished you could have done something different.<p>

**Ladies, don't make Mikkie's mistake, and the mistake so many other girls have made. Don't treat your best guy friend like a door mat. Don't make them your tear-stained pillow. And don't complain about all the jerks in the world, to a guy that most certainly isn't one of them.**

**Because of a review I got for this earlier, I feel the need to mention that I didn't write this poen**


	8. Party

**I would like to start off by saying I'm realy really really really sorry for not updating sooner! I had the world's most extreme case of writer's block, which I know isn't an excuse, but I hope it'll make you go easier on my anyway! To make up for taking so long, I took two majorly important chapters and mashed them into one big one, just for all my lovely, awesome sauce reviewers! It's gonna be really dramatic, and it took a while to write, so I reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaally hope you like it! Enjoy!**

We all meet up in classroom 125 to set up for Matt's party. Right off the bat, we notice quite a few things.

1. It is old, dusty, and reeks of disuse.  
>2. For a classroom, it is ginormous.<br>3. The organizer of this little set up committee isn't here.

"Where is Tara?" Casey asked. "If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be here. I'd be passing out invitations with DJ." She says her boyfriend's name in such a dreamy voice, it literally triggered my gag reflex. She notices and sticks her tongue out at me. "You're just jealous."

"Why would I be jealous? I got my own man." I point out. SHe shrugs and grins.

"I swear to god, if she isn't here in five minutes, I"m going to put her through pain like nobody knows. I'm going to shave her head while she sleeps. Then I'm gonna go all White Witch on her ass and make a vest out of her hair. Yea, that'll be great. Then I'm gonna grab her foot and twist it around her head and make her into a human pretzel. Then I'll finish her off by covering her in salt, putting her in the microwave and turning her into an actual human pretzel. Oh, man, I ain't come up with a scheme like this since-" I cut Lexi off.

"Never bring that event up again." I say warningly.

"Oh yea, I forgot about that thing with the hamster." She says.

"And the unicycle! Don't forget the unicycle!" Casey adds.

"That's besides the point. She will be pretzelized! Pretzelized I tells ya!" Lexi finishes off her statment with an evil laugh she's been working on perfecting since we were six years old.

"Well aren't you being especially evil today." I say, stepping away, putting an adequate amount of space between the two of us just in case. She gives me a look.

"Well I can't just sit around here waiting for forever! I have a study date later!" She tells us. I raise my eyebrows and elbow her.

"A study date huh? So who's the lucky fella?" I ask. She smiles.

"Oh, you don't know him." She replies in a lofty manner.

"Well tell us about him!" Casey urges.

"Yea, and include a name so we can hunt him down!" I add. Lexi and Casey both look scandalized.

"Mikkie!" Lexi exclaims.

"What? Everyone knows that boyfriends aren't private anymore. Besides, you've done a background check on all of my boyfriends. Hell, you still have Michael's dental records hanging in our room 'in case of emergency'" I remind them. Lexi shrugs.

"What if we needed to put a tracker in a canine or wisdom tooth or something?" She tries to defend herself.

"Plus, you gotta admit, even his teeth are hot." Casey adds. I shake my head at them.

"I worry for you two." I inform them. THey laugh. Suddenly, the door swings open, interrupting our conversation.

"Your queen has arrived! Feel free to bow my loyal subjects!" Tara announces, carrying on the queen thing from when we were thirteen.

"Took you long enough! Where've you been?" Lexi demands to know. "And where'd you get the crap?" She adds, gesturing to the shopping bag in Tara's hand.

"Well, you know that passage way that we used to use to smuggle Mikkie into Roseville to see Johnny Abrams?" She asks, as if anyone could forget.

"Ugh, don't remind me." I groan. We lied before. Dustin isn't my first boyfriend that isn't an assassin, we just prefer to pretend like Johnny never existed, especially since his dad dated my mom which just made things...awkward.

"Okay. Well you know how we forgot how to open the passageway so we kind of gave up on any hope of setting her and Johnny up on a blind date even though they were incredibly cute together?" My friends nod.

"You were planning to WHAT?" My friends decide to act like I never said anything at all.

"Well, I was just walking down the hall on my way here with the stuff Ms. Morgan got for us to set up the party, thinking about how much I wish we could've gotten more stuff, when I saw the passageway just open! Right out of the blue! So, being the resourceful girl I am, I decided to take a little trip to Roseville. You know what they say, when life gives you lemons-" Lexi and I both cut her off.

"You make grape juice, and then sit back and let the world wonder how you did it!" I exclaim, at the same time Lexi says, "You throw the lemons back in life's face and go back to feeling sorry for yourself." We look at each other and start cracking up while Tara and Casey look us like we've gone clinically insane. That makes us laugh even more.

"Anyways, I took advantage of the situation and went to town to get a few extra things for the party."

"And left us waiting here! Seriously, couldn't you have at least called or something! I could've used that time for something important, like sleeping!" I half-say half-yell.

"Or beating people up!"

"Or studying!" We all shake our heads at Casey.

"No Casey. Just no." Lexi says.

"You didn't happen to get an intervention banner did you? Because it appears that we need one." I ask Tara jokingly. Casey sticks her tongue out again.

"I know it was rude to keep you guys waiting, but I got you all something!" Tara squeals. She tosses each of us a pack of Bubblicious bubble gum, Green Apple for me, Watermelon for Casey, and Blue Rasberry for Lexi, while snapping her own Original bubble gum flavored Bubblicious. Boy do we love our Bubblicious. Speaking of interventions...

"Sweet," I remark, popping a piece of gum into my mouth.

"Well, let's get down to business then shall we?" Cue the groaning.

* * *

><p>"Mikkie!" Matt groans. "I don't wanna go anywhere!"<p>

"Too bad sucka!" I tell him, giving his arm one good tug and pulling him off his couch.

"It's my birthday dude! A man has a right to nap on his birthday." He reasons.

"Too bad I don't see any men around here." I quip. He sticks his tongue out at me, grabs my head and puts it under his armpit. ''Aw nasty man! What's that smell?"

"Just got back from extra P&E practice little sis. Don't mess with me." He laughs. "And I am too a man!"

"Nope," I say breaking my head free of his pits. "You're not 18 until 11:59 pm. Don't deny it, I asked mom."

"Stalking me are ya Mikster?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"You are coming with me whether you like it or not Birthday Boy!" I manage to pick him up and carry him over my shoulder, staggering a bit as I make my way towards room 125.

"Need a little help there Mikkie?" I hear a voice call. Michael jogs over to catch up with me.

"Never!" I gasp, refusing, as always, to admit that I am not invincible. Michael takes my poor brother off my shoulders anyways, but grabs his shoulder so he can't escape.

"Thanks man, it's never fun being bro-napped. Now if you don't mind, I have a lot of important snoozing to do." He tries to walk away, but Michael's grip on his shoulder won't let him leave. My brother groans. "You're in on this too?"

"Big time Goode." Michael replies, patting him on the back. "You're coming with us." Matt reluctantly walks with us down the hall.

"Please tell me you're taking me to a bar." He pleads.

"Matt, you aren't old enough to drink yet." I remind him.

"Very true, but I really want one of those sweet shirts Mike's been telling me about." He says, grinning. Michael smirks.

"Aw, not you too!" I whine.

"Shun the nonbeliever." Michael says. My brother nods.

"Shun." I shake my head and slug them both in the arm, playfully for Matt (it's his birthday, I'll cut him some slack), hard for Michael. Michael pouts at me and rubs his shoulder where a bruise is undoubtedly forming as we speak.

"Are we there yet?" Matt asks for the fiftieth time about five minutes later.

"No." Michael says, verging on impatient.

"Now put a sock in it Matt, or I'll do it for you." He sticks his tongue out at me. We stop in front of our destination.

"This is where you're taking me? There's nothing special about this, it's an empty classroom you turds!" Michael smirks.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." We open the door and flick on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" Everybody shouts. Matt's face breaks into a ginormous grin. When I pictured this, I thought he'd say, 'Thanks," or 'This is awesome!' Instead, the words my brother chooses are, "DR. PEPPER!" He charges at the snack table and we all laugh. Lexi turns on the music and the party begins. I go to dance with Dustin, leaving Michael alone with his hords of screaming fangirls. OH the joys of life.

* * *

><p>The party's been going on for about two hours now, and doesn't show any signs of stopping any time soon. THen, the music shuts off for a second and Lexi picks up a microphone and stands on the make-shift stage the boys constructed earlier.<p>

"How's everyone doing tonight?" This question is met with a wave of cheers, hoots, and hollers. She laughs. "I'd like to start out with a shout out to the old man pigging out at the snack table over there, happy birthday to Matty Goode!" More cheers. "Now, before we get back to the partying, let's get serious." Questioning looks. "Now, I think we all here can agree that Gallagher Girls top Blackthorne Boys any day, am I right?" The girls all cheer in agreement, the boys respond by booing. "But for the sake of the birthday boy, I say we humor Matt with a little competition. You guys in?" Everyone cheers.

"All right. We have up here on this beautifully crafted stage," she gestures to the cardboard excuse for a stage she's standing on, "A karaoke machine and two bowls filled with names; one has boys, one has girls." I'm briefly reminded of the _Hunger Games_ novels. "We're going to pick one from each, and tehn our two lucky contestants are gonna have a sing-off. Winner's school gets bragging rights for the rest of the semester." Everyone cheers as she picks up the first bowl and pulls out a name. "Michael Roberts!" The boys all cheer as Michael's friends jostle him and push him up to the stage. "And for the girls... Oh here's a fun one. Birthday boy's little sis, Mikkie Goode!" I walk up to the stage getting cheered for by the girls, and a few boys are daring enough to boo me. I pormptly give them the finger, and earn even more cheers.

"You guys ready?" Lexi asks. We nod and she hands us both microphones. "Let's roll!"

"Kick her ass Mikey!" Matt calls out from the crowd.

"You can count on it!" I stick my tongue out at Michael and turn back around.

"Thanks for the support!"

"No prob little sis! It's all about the brotherly love!" I stick my tongue out at him too as Michael begins to sing.

"**I'm desperate for changing  
>Starving for truth<br>I'm closer to where I started  
>Chasing after you<strong>

**"I'm falling even more in love with you  
>Letting go of all I held on to<br>I'm standing here until you make me move  
>I'm hanging by a moment here with you." <strong>A few girls forget that he's the enemy and scream and reach for him. Even I feel the urge to cheer him on; God, it's not fair for one boy to contain so much hotness and such amazing talent. What advantage do the rest of us have over that?

**"Forgetting all I'm lacking  
>Completely incomplete<br>I'll take your invitation  
>You take all of me now<strong>

**"I'm falling even more in love with you  
>Letting go of all I've held on to<br>I'm standing here until you make me move  
>I'm hanging by a moment here with you<strong>

**"I'm living for the only thing I know  
>Running and not quite sure where to go<br>I don't know what I'm diving in to  
>Just hanging by a moment here with you<strong>

**"There's nothing else to lose  
>There's nothing else to find<br>There's nothing in the world  
>That could change my mind<strong>

**"There is nothing else  
>There is nothing else<br>There is nothing else**

**"I'm desperate for changing  
>Starving for truth<br>I'm closer to where I started  
>Chasing after you<strong>

**"I'm falling even more in love with you  
>Letting go of all I've held on to<br>I'm standing here until you make me move  
>Just hanging by a moment here with you<strong>

**"I'm living for the only thing I know  
>I'm running and not quite sure where to go<br>I don't know what I'm diving in to  
>Just hanging by a moment here with you.<strong>

**"Just hanging by a moment  
>Hanging by a moment<br>Hanging by a moment  
>Hanging by a moment here with you." <strong>Michael finishes, leaving me slightly awestruck. Leave it to him to sing a song by Lifehouse. Way to go Mike, way to go. For a moment, I feel like I should drop down to my knees and worship him as I'd worship the god of music.

"Good luck following that Goode." And then that moment ends.

"Oh you're so on." I think of a song that's been stuck in my head for weeks and begin to sing.

**"Hey, what's your name?  
>I think I like you. Come a little closer now<br>Wait, what'd you say? Is that your girlfriend  
>Think I'll be turning that around.<br>Don't you wanna  
>Don't you wanna<br>Don't you wanna know, what it would feel like?**

**"Let's be friends so we can make out  
>You're so hot let me show you around.<br>I see what I want, and I wanna play  
>Everyone knows I'm getting my way<br>It doesn't matter what you say  
>I'm knocking you down, down, down<br>I'm knocking you down, down, down  
>I'm knocking you down.<strong>

**"Hey, let me flip through the pages to something outrageous  
>Potentially maybe it could be more<br>But don't get your hopes up, first let's just hook up  
>Maybe you'll be what I'm looking for<br>Don't you wanna  
>Don't you wanna<br>Don't you wanna know, what it would feel like?" **A bunch of guys cheer, trading sides like the girls earlier. I see Matt glaring at a few of them, sending them warning looks not for being traitors, but more to say 'Hey, that's my little sister you're oggling at dick head. I smirk at Michael.

"**Let's be friends so we can make out  
>You're so hot let me show you around<br>I see what I want, and I wanna play  
>Everyone knows I'm getting my way<br>It doesn't matter what you say  
>I'm knocking you down, down, down<br>I'm knocking you down, down, down  
>I'm knocking you down.<strong>

**"You got my permission  
>You don't need admission<br>Cause I'm on a mission**

**"You got my attention  
>There's no need to mentiong<br>The way..  
>The way you make me feel<strong>

**"THere's no need to question  
>My every intention<br>Cause this is...  
>Cause this is real<strong>

**"Let's be friends so we can make out  
>You're so hot let me show you around<br>I see what I want and I wanna play  
>Everyone knows I'm getting my way<br>It doesn't matter what you say  
>I'm knocking you down, down, down (Cause we're young)<br>I'm knocking you down, down, down (Let's have fun, let's have fun)  
>I'm knocking you down, down, down (Cause we're young)<br>I'm knocking you down, down, down (Let's have fun, let's have fun)**

**"Let's be friends so we can make out  
>You're so hot let me show you around<br>I see what I want and I wanna play  
>Everyone knows I'm getting my way<br>It doesn't matter what you say  
>I'm knocking you down, down, down<br>I'm knocking you down, down down  
>I'm knocking you down." <strong>I get a whole bunch of cheers at the end, but about the same amount as Michael, so I'm not sure who's winning. Michael and I switch off songs until we reach the very last two songs. He sings "Better than me" by Hinder.

**"I think you can do much better than me  
>After all the lies that I made you believe<br>Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
>THe edge of the bed where your nightgown used to be<br>I told myself I won't miss you  
>But I remember<br>What it feels like beside you**

**"I really miss your hair in my face  
>And the way your innocence tastes<br>And I think you should know this  
>You deserve much better than me.<strong>

**"While looking through your old box of notes  
>Found those pictures I took<br>****that you were looking for  
>If there's one memory I don't wanna lose<br>That time at the mall  
>You and me in the dressing room<br>I told myself I won't miss you  
>But I remember<br>What it feels like beside you**

**"I really miss your hair in my face  
>And the way your innocence tastes<br>And I think you should know this  
>You deserve much better than me<strong>

**"The bed I'm laying in is getting colder  
>Wish I never would've said it's over<br>And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older  
>Cause we never really had our closure<br>This can't be the end**

**"I really miss your hair in my face  
>And the way your innocence tastes<br>And I think you should know this  
>You deserve much better than me<br>I really miss your hair in my face  
>And the way your innocence tastes<br>And I think you should know this  
>You deserve much better than me<br>(And I think you should know this)  
>(You deserve much better than me.)" <strong>Michael finishes and gets deafening applause. Even I have to admit, he was awesome. It's almost as if he actually felt what he was singing about. Not that he could, I mean, he hasn't had a girlfriend since we broke up four years ago. Man this kid's a good actor! Next I sing 'Untouched' by the Veronicas, but there's not much point. It's no surprise when Michael wins, and no one even seems disappointed that I couldn't beat him. It was a bit of a long shot anyways; my singing's not terrible, but it's got nothing on MIke's.

After the contest, I wander around looking for something to do. Matt has abandoned his post at the snack table and is now making out with some girl in the corner.

"Huh." I mutter. "Good for him." I continue walking around. Lexi is no where to be found, DJ and Casey are making out as well. Austin and Tara are drunkenly (just drunk on soda. Happens to hyper people like them all the time) flirting with each other and anyone with a face. Oh brother. I'm about to go ask Dustin if he wants to dance, but I see he's with his friends. I will _not _be that girlfriend. So I just hang around, talking to kids here and there about the air the sky, the hole in Marcus' pants that no one's nice enough to tell him about. You know, just shootin' the breeze. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn and see Michael. Seeing him makes me more aware of the slow song being played on the iPod. "You and Me" by Lifehouse. My best friend holds his hand out to me in an all too familiar fashion.

"Can I have this dance?" I smile and walk out to the dance floor with him. We begin dancing, his moves not varying much from what I remember from seventh grade. "If I'm remembering correctly, this is our song."

"That it is good sir." I say giddily.

"Oh, going formal on me are you? All right then my dear lady." I laugh.

"Hmm. You know, it feels like this song is missing something." He takes the bait, smirking.

"It's you and me and all other people with nothing to do, nothing to prove!" He sings quietly. I laugh again.

"You sound like a cat trapped in a lawn mower." I tease.

"Well this poor kitten beat you in a singing contest, so I wouldn't be talking little missy." He says, smiling.

"How come you don't have a girlfriend Mike?" I ask out of the blue. He falters for a second.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"WHy don't you have a girlfriend? You're nice enough, sorta funny, fairly decent looking." He smirks.

"Aw, well doesn't that just touch my heart. You still think I'm purdy don't ya Mikster?" I smack him on the arm.

"I'm just saying. I know for a fact that any girl in this school would give their left arm for a date with you. So why haven't you got a girl?" Michael shrugs.

"Nobody's really caught my eye." He replies simply.

"How about we set you up with someone? Lexi, Casey, Tara and I know some really nice girls who'd gladly go on a date with you. How's that sound?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"I'll find myself a girlfriend as soon as I want one. I'm a big boy Mikkie, I can take care of myself."

"I know." I sigh. "It's just that you're a really sweet guy when you want to be and I just don't want you to have to be alone." He smiles.

"Don't worry about me." I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn and see Dustin.

"Oh hey Dusty!" I say brightly.

"Do you wanna go hang out by the snack table?" He asks. I grin.

"Sure, we'd love to." Dustin's smile falters.

"Yea. We. RIght." He doesn't sound very excited that Michael's joining us. The first chance I get, I whisper in his ear, "Play. Nice." We go and talk for a bit, and I can tell that the boys are dying to be at each other's throats as usual. I'm glad that they're trying to be nice for my sake, but I'm pretty sure one of them will have an anurism if they don't scream at each other soon.

"I'm going to go get some more pretzels. Be right back!" I say, walking away. As soon as they think I'm out of earshot, they begin bickering. I roll my eyes. So predictable.

I grab the pretzels. And some Doritos. And a twizzler or two (what? I'm a growing girl!) And last of all, the king of all soft drinks, a Dr. Pepper, and head back to where the boys are most likely throttling eachother. Unlike I expected, the boys don't stop arguing when I get there. From what I can tell, this is their most heated argument yet.

"I don't know why everyone's always fawning over you!" Dustin yells in Michael's face. "You're such a goddamn idiot!"

"Oh an idiot am I?" Michael yells back.

"Yea! A loser too. I mean come on! Anyone can see your friends don't actually like you. You can't even get over the one girl who pitied you enough to date you! You're just a pathetic little loser!" Michael glares daggars like I've never seen before.

"You know what? Screw you!" Then my best friend grabs my shoulders and kisses me. On the lips. For about five seconds. THen he lets me go and smirks at Dustin.

"Why you little bastard! I'm gonna fucking kill-" Before Dustin can finish his sentence, Michael lands a mean right hook to his jaw. Dustin stumbles backwards into a table. "Oh, you're really in for it now Roberts!" Dustin regains his balnce, wipes some blood off his lip and launches himself at Michael. The two boys fall to the ground. Michael grabs Dustin's collar and punches him in the face again and again all while Dustin lands punch after punch to his gut. It' painful just to watch. I finally regain some sense and start trying to pry them off each other.

"Guys stop it! Please, just stop!" I don't know if it's from exhaustion, or stress, or the sight of my best friend and my boyfriend trying to kill each other, but tears begin to stream down my face. Michael glances up, his eyes meeting mine for just a second, and he stops fighting. I finally manage to pull Dustin off of him.

"This isn't over Roberts." He says, spitting. Then he storms out of the room.

"Dustin wait!" I call after him. I start to run after him. But before I can make it out the door, Michael calls after me, "He doesn't deserver you Mikkie!"

**See? What'd I tell you? If that's not long and dramatic, I don't know what is!  
>Mikkie: Michael... and he... and then... and I...HUH?<br>Lexi: I am so lost right now  
>Matt: Ditto. But whatever's going on, I don't like it.<br>Dustin: You're telling me! That asshat kissed my girlfriend!  
>Michael: Who you calling an asshat, asshat? (Boys launch themselves at each other and proceed to brutally murder one another.)<br>Austin: Oh, Michael's totally winning this fight. ASSASSINS FOREVA!  
>Tara: You're a dweeb<br>Austin: You're a dweebier dweeb! Dweeb!  
>Matt: Mikkie, I forbid you to date either of those boys (Dustin and MIchael pause in their fight.)<br>Both boys: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
>Mikkie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!<br>Matt: !  
>Hammsters: If you crud-monkeys don't put a sock in it I'm deleting you all from the story!<br>Mikkie, Matt, Michael, and Dustin: !  
>Hammsters: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS! And Matt, I'll reveal who your mystery girl is<br>Matt and mystery girl: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
>Hammsters: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA<br>Mystery Girl (who's been in the story before, but I won't tell you who because I'm mean like that): I think she's gone clinically insane  
>All characters: Agreed<br>Zach Goode (because he's awesome): Review, to find a cure for Hammsters-phrenia. It's a worthy cause  
>Austin: help this poor girl not be a menace to society!<br>Society: Too late**


	9. Goodbye is the Hardest Thing

**Hi everyone :( Hammsters is feeling melancholy today :( Please make me feel better by reading and reviewing this chapter :( WAH!  
>Lexi: I don't think she can carry on the rest of the author's note by herself<br>Tara: Well I don't wanna have to do it  
>Lexi, Austin, DJ, Dustin, Marcus, Mikkie, Michael and Matt: I don't either!<br>Casey: You guys are all babies. Hammsters thanks all her fantabulous reviewers and nothing in the Gallagher Girls doesn't belong to her. have a nice day y'all.**

At Michael's words, I stop short and look back into the room. What was he talking about? And why did he do that?

"What'd you just say?' I ask. He wipes some of the blood from his lip and stands.

"You heard me." He answers softly. He walks closer to me. "And you know what I meant by it too." I cross my arms and chew my bottom lip, trying to decide which situation I'd better deal with first.

"Michael, I can't deal with this right now. I just can't," I say, running out the door after Dustin. Michael, apparently not hearing what I've said, runs out into the hall after me.

"Mikkie wait!" He calls. I turn back and glare.

"Not now Mike." I continue running down the hall. After a few seconds, I begin to feel bad about the way I treated him. He is my best friend after all, and I know he'd never do that to me, no matter how badly I mess up sometimes. I turn and look back. He's on the floor, leaning back against the wall with his head back, his eyes closed, and one hand running through his hair. From the look on his face, we've both really messed up this time. But, as much as I hate it, I'm too proud to admit my mistake so soon. So I just continue on my way after Dustin. I soon come to the door to his dorm room and knock on the door. "Dustin? Dusty, you in there?" I ask. No reply. Sighing, I pull the bobby pin from my hair and pick the lock of teh door. I walk in and see taht he hasn't been there. Great.

_Now, If I were Dustin, where would I go? _I think to myself. The best places I can think of are the library or the P&E barn. I decide to start with the barn. I run through the hall to the passageway that leads to the P&E barn. Sure enough, I hear familiar grunting and the sound of fists and feet making contact with a punching bag. I walk in and see my boyfriend wiping his dirty blonde hair out of his face.

"Dustin?" I say softly. He turns and looks at me. He looks beyond mad.

"What?" He asks impatiently.

"Dustin I'm really sorry that happened." I apologize. He doesn't seem to believe me.

"Are you really? Think about it Mikkie. You didn't even do anything to stop him." Dustin sounds hurt.

"I didn't encourage him! How could I have known he would do that?" He doesn't answer. "If it helps, I completely blew him off to come look for you." His expression softens a little bit. "Dustin, Michael's my best friend, and I'll always care for him, but do you honestly think I'd be dating you if I had any feelings for him?"

"Would you?" He asks.

"Dustin, I could never do that to you, to anyone! I wouldn't be with you unless I was positive that there weren't any other guys I cared for the way I care for you." I say, walking up and hugging him. I look up to see him smiling. He wraps his arms around me and kisses me on the top of the head.

"I'm sorry I acted like that Mikkie Mouse."

"No worries Dusty."

* * *

><p>Now that one guy is taken care of, it's time to apologize to Michael. And let him down easy if possible. I run my hand through my hair as I walk through the halls, wondering where he could be.<p>

"Mikkie?" Huh. well that was a lot easier than I though it would be. I turn and smile at him.

"Michael, just the guy I was looking for." He's not smiling though. He looks tired, like he just wants to get through this.

"We really need to talk." We both sit down on the hallway floor. "I guess you know my little secret now."

"You never really got over me after we broke up, did you?" I say, already knowing the answer. He shakes his head, staring at his feet. "Michael-" He cuts me off.

"I know what you're gonna say Mikkie. You don't like me that way, I get it." He says, sounding slighly...broken.

"Michael I'm so sorry. You really are a great guy, and you're my absolute best friend, but I think of you like a brother." I say.

"Yea yea yea, cut the crap okay? You're only saying that to make me feel better."

"Michael, it's true! You are my best friend!" I insist.

"You think I don't know that? Do you think I don't go a day hanging out with you without thinking about how that's all I'll ever be to you? You don't get it Mikkie. You've never been friends with something and wanted to be more. You've never had to sit by and watch the person you like make kissy faces with a guy you'd like nothing more than to see hanging from a flagpole by his underpants!" He says, getting louder and angrier as he goes. "You don't understand how much that hurts."

"Michael, I had no idea."

"I know you didn't know. And I'm not blaming you for this. All I'm saying is, I don't think I can do this anymore." My heart falls into my stomach.

"You- you what?" I ask.

"I can't take it. I'm just hurting myself every time I'm with you." He answers sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"Mikkie, I think it's better if we just stop being friends." My stomach acids just burned up my heart which fell in it only moments ago. I'm speechless.

"No. No Michael, please don't say that!" I plead.

"Face it Mikkie. Now that you know how I feel, and Dustin knows, it wouldn't just hurt me, but it'd make you uncomfortable and Dustin mad and in teh end it would just ruin our friendship. I think it's just better not to pretend." He explains.

"Michael, you're my best friend. Please, don't do this." I start to cry.

"I'm sorry Mikkie, but it's what's best." And I can see in his eyes that he means it. And that only makes it worse.

"Michael." He leans over and kisses my cheek.

"Goodbye Mikkie." He says softly, sorrowfully, then walking into his room and out of my life.

"Goodbye Michael." I whisper.

**WAH! Now you know why Hammsters is feeling melancholy!  
>Dustin: Great. Now can we find out why Hammsters is referring to herself in the third person?<br>Hammsters: Shut up Dustin, no one likes you. Even _I _don't like you!  
>Dustin: Hey! Mikkie likes me! Isn't that right Mikkie Mouse?<br>Mikkie: WAH!  
>Michael: WAH!<br>Matt: WAH!  
>Austin: WAH!<br>DJ: Austin, Matt, why are you guys crying  
>Austin and Matt: WE'RE OUT OF DR. PEPPER!<br>Everyone: Wooooooooooooooow.  
>Hammsters: *sniffles* All right, you guys know how this goes<br>5+ reviews: I'll update in two weeks  
>10+ reviews: I'll update in a week and a half<br>15+ reviews: I'll update in a week  
>20+ reviews: I'll update in a 4-6 days<br>25+ reviews: I'll update in three days  
>30+ reviews: I'll update in 1-2 days<br>Do it for the sake of the Michael and Mikkie best friendship man!**


	10. Finding Comfort in a Doofus

**man! This update has been taking forevs! But, I guess that hasn't been a very rare thing for this story, haha, sorry about that. But, I do have a chapter for you. It might not be the longest one yet, but hey! A chapter is a chapter. Enjoy!**

For a moment, I just sat there in the middle of the hallway, staring into the empty space that my ex-best friend Michael had occupied only moments ago. Then, as the words he just spoke are slowly processed in my mind, tears well up in my eyes. My best friend, he was my best friend, and now he's gone. He doesn't want to be my friend anymore, because of Dustin. My first instinct is to hunt down my boyfriend and claw his eyes out- friends come first after all- but, somehow I don't think the teachers would be too fond of my reasons behind that, even if Michael would think it's funny. He'd be the only one that thinks it's funny, probably because I attempted to claw his eyes out multiple times during the first few months of our friendship. Oh, Michael. The full weight of what's just happened finally hits, and it feels like someone dropped a giant led brick on my stomach. I need to go, I need to talk to someone, I need to _do something. _

I run down the halls toward my dorm room, tears streaming down my face as I go. I get a few odd looks from passersby. After all, I"m a Goode. Goode's don't cry, they take action, they punch things, bust open walls, the whole violent shebang. A crying Goode is an extremely rare phenomona. I was ruining my family reputation! I try to wipe the tears away on my sleeve, taking my eyes off the hallway for a brief moment, and in doing so, slam into someone.

"Sorry," I mutter, picking up my pace again. Whoever it is, grabs my shoulders and pulls me back. I glance up and find my self looking into the only eyes in the world green enough to be indentical to mine and my dad's.

"What's wrong Mikkie?" Matt asks. I pull away from his grasp.

"Nothing Matt." He grabs my wrists and holds me in front of him.

"Mikkie, that's a lie and we both know it." I pull away once again.

"I'm fine Matt, I can handle it." Michael wasn't just my best friend. He's Austin's, and DJ's, and Marcus', but more than anyone's, except maybe mine, he's Matt's. My brother has always been a bit of a loner, but by some miracle he found one of his rare friends in my best friend. I can't take that away from him. If Mike wants to tell him, that's up to him, but I certainly won't be doing it anytime soon. "I have to go." I run off before he can stop me.

"Mikkie!" He calls after me. I don't listen to him. Soon I've reached my room and I hear a voice inside. I peek in and see Lexi in there, dancing around and singing to herself. The first thing I want to do is to run in there and have her fix everything for me, just cry about my problems and hear her say that it's all going to be okay. But then I think about it. She's in such a great mood, do I really want to ruin that for her? She's my best friend other than Michael, she's done so many things for me, I'm not going to take advantage of her and bring her down with me. My next stop is the library.

When I get there, it seems to be empty. I guess everybody else is in their rooms sleeping or doing some last minute homework, or I'm sure there's a few kids passed out in the room where we had the party. Oh boy. I go to the very back, where the bean bag chairs and pillows and blankets and other such wonderful things are. THe comfort items that I need so badly right now. But when I get to the back room, I find out that I'm not the only one who needs the stuff of comfort.

"Austin?" I say in surprise. He looks up from whatever he was reading.

"Oh, hey Mikkie," He says with a touch of sadness in his voice. He's not crying, thank god or I'd have to deny ever having met him, but I can tell he's just as upset as I am. "What's wrong, why are you crying?" I drop down into the pile of bean bag chairs and pillows and blankets beside him.

"That depends, what are you so upset about?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Mikkie, you realize I'm a dude right?" He says, sounding like he wants to laugh.

"Yes, I've seen you shirtless a million times at breakfast and I can say with confidence that you are, in fact, a dude, or a really muscled chick with no chest whatsoever." I confirm.

"Yea, well, I'm not so sure what the deal is with Dustin and Michael, but real men don't talk about their feelings." Austin informs me.

"Real men also don't cry during Tangled," I reply, reminding him of the consequences of the one time he was stupid enough to spy on us. He came through the vent to try to find out if Lexi liked him, but the only info anyone got was about how upset the death of Flynn Ryder/Eugene Fitzherbert could make him. Man, did Lexi get a kick out of that. Tangled-ing became our trademark punishment over the years as our replacement for the highly illegal torture tactic Notebooking, because we truly hate that movie.

"Very true.," He agrees. "But I was not yet a man. I was but a wee child."

"It was last month," I say.

"A man can do a lot of maturing in a month!" He insists.

"Tell me why you're upset, or that little bit of information will get out to your roommates, and I promise you, you will never hear the end of it," I threaten. This makes him look slightly nervous.

"Anyone would've cried during that!"

"You aren't the only one we've watched it with, just the most recent," I tell him. "Michael, DJ, and Dustin have all watched it multiple times for being annoying. Michael has the record of twice in four hours. Not so much as a teardrop from either three."

"Damn."

"Now spill pretty boy," I demand, scooting a little closer. He sighs.

"I saw Lexi making out with some guy at the party, over by the snack table." Austin says.

"Aw, Austin!" I throw my arms around him and hug him tightly. He's had a crush on Lexi for forever. He really, _really _cares a lot about her. "It's okay Dustin. I'm sure it was just like a one time thing. THat kind of thing happens. And if that's not it, you'll find somebody else, I know tons of girls who would want to date you. I seem to be one of the few girls that doesnt enjoy the view at breakfast." He laughs.

"Yea, I do have that kind of effect on the ladies." He replies. I slap him on the arm and he laughs. "So what's your poison?"

"Well, we were at the party, and Michael and Dustin were fighting, as usual, but then to get a rise out of Dustin, Michael kissed me." Austin doesn't seem even a little surprised."Dustin got mad and stormed out and then I ran out and calmed him down. Then when I was looking for Michael, to calm him down, he came and found me. It turns out, he never got over me after we broke up and he doesn't want to be friends anymore because he hates having to see me with Dustin too much." I burst out crying again at the end.

"I'm so sorry Mikkie," He hugs me and tries his best to comfort me. For the next ten or so minutes, he allows me to cry into his shoulder, even though I'm positive he has better things to do and I probably ruined his shirt.

Sometimes, I think Austin's a pretty good kid.

**I know, I know, it's kind of short and anticlimatic, but what can I do? I had to get this out here. Every minute it's not up my life is a great risk. But, thanks to my violent friend mchammer4, and my brief lapse in judgment in showing her , the updates will be a lot faster, because I don't doubt her when she says she can ensure a slow painful death for me. Yikes. So thank her! And pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaase review. Also, check out my story, "To Be Extraordinary," I promise you, it's an original story, not based on some obscure book. And read "Just Like a Fruitcake" on fictionpress, it's hilarious. Yea, now do those three things, but especially review! I won't update until I have at least fifteen reviews people, keep that in mind!**


	11. It's Those Damn Magic Changes, Baby

**Hey hey hey! It's faaaaaaaaat Albert! I just felt like saying that. I've always wanted to, but if I did, people would think I was a freak. Luckily, you fine people already know that. So no point hiding it. I finally got some inspiration, so you guys can be expecting more frequent updates!  
>Readers: Boooooooooooooo<br>Michael: Perdon?  
>Readers: (swooning over Michael, his hotness) We mean yaaaaaaaaay!<br>Michael: That's more like it  
>Hammsters; Yea, so I'm expected to say that, sadly, the Gallagher Girls belong to Ally Carter. *sobs* it hurts so much to say!<strong>

**WARNING. THIS CHAPTER IS RATED BBCD..._for Beiber bashing and complet douchiness._**

I'm not completely postitive what made me do it. Maybe I was starved for attention. Maybe I missed Michael so much I was willing to do anything just to feel like I could go back to the way things were before. Maybe I just _really _wanted a Whopper. All I know is that what's done is done, and while Gallagher is literally paying the price, I'm paying a completely different one. And honestly, I'm considering asking Grandma Rachel if we can trade.

Before I say what my punishment is, I figure it's probably best if I explain what I did. Remember that little story from before, when I made a toilet blow up in a girl's face? Yea, its kind of like that, but not nearly as creative. But give me a break, I haven't pulled a prank in four years, and I was kind of cut for time. I had to have this one ready by lunch, you see. Even though it wasn't my most thought out plan, don't think for a second it was easy! I had to find out the exact number of students in the school, including Blackthorne, who's allergic to what, who hates pickles more than the secretly active Black Hand, and I had to rack my brain for the phone number. Okay, so I was a little lazy when I got to that part and just called 411, but cut me some slack, I'd gone through a lot of trouble by that time. Then I had to haggle with the guy on the phone to convince them that this was definitely worth creating a Burger King delivery service. This was an argument I've been preparing for my whole life.

What I wasn't prepared for, however, was how incredibly fast that guy could drive when he found out just how much food I was ordering. I hadn't even gotten a good head start, I was headed for my next class instead of the nearest secret passageway. But then I found myself in an all-too familiar situation. A bunch of adults who I know almost as well as the last adults to chase me in these halls were barrelling towards me in anger. _Aw shit. _I though.

"So, Gramps." I'd said nervously. "I take it lunch has arrived." He nodded, his face so red I was convinced he'd popped a vein.

"I'll give you five seconds to run like hell Mikayla. Fve seconds only." I nodded.

"Graci!" I took off running towards my most top secret hidden passageway. It was located down the hall. if you pressed on a few bricks in the wall in a certain order, it opened up and led upwards into the vent above the CoveOps room. Only one person in the whole school besides me knew about it. If I could just get there, none of them would be able to catch me until I decided to come out. WHich, I estimated, would be three weeks after NEVER!

Well, I did manage to reach it. Grandpa Joe has been getting on in years, and he's not in the best shape of his life. It wasn't too hard to outrun him. I'm just surprised some other teacher didn't catch me. But they didn't. It seemed like a miracle at the time, but looking back I think it was just karma fucking with me. Damn karma. I hope it knows I'll get it back for this, this, _hell. _God damn you JBiebs! I'll explain in a moment, just let me get to it.

At this point, I thought I was home free. No one could catch me. Like I said, there was only one other person in this school who knew about this little hideaway, and he'd long since been too tall and broad-shouldered to fit up here, not that he hadn't tried. I remember one time when we actually had to call the fire department to remove him from the vent shaft. God Michael's such an idiot.

_Michael._

Ah! God! No no no, he's not in this part of the story. Bad Mikkie. No thinky of Mikey. God I did it again! Damn it! Whatever. I sat up there for a good hour before I noticed it. The temperature was dropping. Just a little bit at first, then as time went by it began to drop more dramatically. Soon, I couldn't stand it. If I stayed up there much longer in just my skirt and blouse, I'd freeze to death. And then the whole school would smell _really bad _and no one would be able to enjoy their Burger King! What a waste of Burger King that would be. So, screaming, "You win you little fucks!" I leapt down from the vent shaft. To my surprise, Grandma and Grandpa and several of the other teachers were waiting down there.

"Little fucks, are we Ms. Goode?" Madame Dabney, the C&A teacher, said, shaking her head at my improper language. I smiled sheepishly.

"$3000 worth of Burger King Mikkie? Really? I thought you outgrew your pranking days!" Grandma Rachel exclaimed in exhasperation. I looked at my feet in shame.

"I know Grandma, I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it Missy." Grandpa Joe said sternly. "Do you know how much time it took to convince the delivery guy to go back?" I shook my head. "Well neither do we! He's sitting in your grandmother's office as we speak!" I can't help but giggle at that. You got to admire the dedication that guy's got.

"How much trouble am I in?" Grandma smirked.

"Oh, we've got plans for you." I don't like the look in her eye. I've seen it before. The last time I saw it, I had to scrape the gum off the bottoms of all 1,500 desks in this school's possession. And some of them had teeth in them.

"Detention?" I guessed hopefully. She shook her head.

"Nope." I hung my head.

"How did you guys know I'd be here anyways?" I asked.

"Oh, sweetie. We've got spies everywhere." She replied, stroking my hair. And now we're up to date

"No offense Headmistress Morgan, but your puns need some work." An annoyingly familiar voice replies from the doorway. I see Michael leaning against the doorframe, smirking at me. I glare at him.

"You little snitch!" He just smiles.

"Ah Mikster, it's for your own good." He says. "Burger King is terrible for your health."

"And McDonald's isn't?" I scoff. He puts on a face of mock hurt.

"Ms. Goode, you wound me." I roll my eyes. "Besides, McDonald's and I have something special."

"I'm beginning to remember why I thought you were such a dick in seventh grade." I mutter.

"Language Ms. Goode!" Madame Dabney cries in outrage. We both ignore her.

"And I can see why I got so much amusement out of annoying the crap out of someone as uptight as you." He snaps. Madame Dabney chooses this moment to faint in shock at our language.

"Okay, break it up!" Mr. Smith intervenes. Grandpa Joe glared at Michael, in a way that made me feel like a thirteen year old getting stalked by an annoying little shit again.

"And watch the language Mr. Roberts, that's my granddaughter you're speaking to." Michael turns red and stares at the floor. Michael's always been like an open book to me, and I can tell he regrets saying that.

"Yes sir."

"Now, if you don't mind, we've got a very headstrong Burger King delivery boy to deal with. Michael, I can't believe I"m saying this, but I'll leave her punishment up to you." With that, the teachers and my grandparents make their exit.

Two words.

Aw. Shit.

A few minutes later, Michael has just finished tying me to a chair.

"Okay Mikster, you wait here and don't move a muscle," He says, as if I could. Michael is literally a world-renown knot tier. No one can break out of anything once he's tied them down. "I'll be back in a minute." I squirm in my bindings.

"Wait, where are you going?" He grins mischeviously.

"You'll see soon enough."

* * *

><p><strong>"And I was like<br>****baby, baby, baby ooh  
>Like<br>Baby, baby, baby noo  
>Like<br>Baby, baby, baby ooh  
>I thought you'd always be mine!"<strong> Michael sings along with Justin Bieber. I squeeze my eyes shut and scream "lalalalalala!" at the top of my lungs. I have to drown out that god awful song. Whatever it takes. Michael just turns up the volume and sings louder.

"Make it stop!" I shriek. "Please, oh lord, make it stop!" Michael laughs, hops down from the desk he was sitting on and walks up to my side. Then he leans over so his mouth was inches from my ear.

**"Oh oh for you I would've done whatever  
>And I just can't believe we ain't together<br>And I wanna play it cool  
>But I'm losin' you<br>I'll buy you anything  
>I'll buy you any ring<br>Cause I'm in pieces  
>Baby fix me<br>And just shake me till you wake me from this bad dream  
>I'm going down, down, down, down<br>And I just can't believe my first love won't be around!" **Michael half-yells, half-sings in my ear. I think my ear drums just burst.

"Oh for the love of all that is good and Green Day, shut that thing up now!" I yell. Michael just laughs again.

**"And I'm like  
>Baby, baby, baby ooh<br>Like  
>Baby, baby, baby, noo<br>Like  
>Baby, baby, baby, ooh<br>I thought you'd always be mine (mine)  
>Baby, baby, baby ooh<br>Like  
>Baby, baby, baby noo<br>Like  
>Baby, baby, baby ooh<br>I thought you'd always be mine (mine)" **I have no choice but to listen with my most pained expression as the song finishes. There's really nothing I can do but hope that Michael still cares about me just enough to stop this torture. If he does, he's doing a good job of hiding it.

"Hmm...what's next?" He says to himself, looking through the music on the iPod. "What do you think Mikkie? 'Those Magic Changes,' or more Justin Bieber. We've got 'One Time."

"Mike, why do you have so much Justin Bieber on your iPod?" I ask. He's never seemed like _that kind of guy _to me, and I'd like to say I know Michael a little better than the next person.

"Oh this?" He says, waving the iPod. I nod. "This is Austin's."

"Oooooh." That explains a lot. Never have I met a boy so in touch with his twelve-year-old-girl side.

I worry for that boy.

"I'm gonna go with 'Those Magic Changes.'" Michael decides.

"Great."

**Daaaaaaaaaamn! (to be pronounced with a southern twang to it) Michael has completely reverted back into uber-dick mode! And just when he was starting to become likeable  
>Michael: Hey!<br>Hammsters: Remember what I said in Finding Answers about no one liking you? Yea, well, that officially applies once again.  
>Michael: Daaaaaaaaaaamn!<br>Now people, reviews are love, and I know you love us all except Michael  
>Mikkie: ooooooooooh, you just got buuuuuuuuuurned!<br>Hammsters: Quiet Mikkie, we all like you right now, don't ruin it. Now all you lovely people, review!**


	12. You're Kidding Right?

**Hey guys! Wazzup! I'm quite excited to bring you this chapter! I tried to update as soon as possible, and I think I did a fairly decent job of it. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, but you need to up the ante on the reviews people! My beloved Lord of the Flies readers have been topping you lately, something they've never done before, seeing as that book is far less popular. Don't let them beat you guys, I know you're better than that! And, before you say it, I did kind of steal part of this idea from another story, and I'd give them credit but I don't remember the name. Sorry. I did kind of put my own twist on it, so it's not completely borrowed. I hope you like this chapter!**

"Mikayla and Matthew Goode, please come to the headmistress's office." I hear my grandfather's voice over the school intercom say. Shit. What'd I do this time? Let's see, I replaced Becky Cater's (Tina Walter's daughter) shampoo with pudding, I put itching powder in Matt, Michael, Austin, Marcus, DJ, Dustin, Cole, Topher, and Mitchell's clothes. Just so you know, the last three were Dustin's lame ass roommates. Oh, and I may have hacked into the CIA database and posted 'Mr. Director sleeps in footie pajamas with a teddy bear' and posted a digitally edited photo of him along with it. That was a good one. I wonder if it could be about any of that...

I walk up to the door, but my instincts tell me not to go in just yet. I hear voices inside and bend over with my ear pressed to the door to listen in. Snooping's not nice, I know, so I decide this can be classified as spying, which I would get suspended for not doing.

"Rachel, are you sure about this?" I hear my Grandpa Joe ask.

"We have no choice." Grandma Rachel answers. From what I can tell, she has a cold, and a pretty stuffed up nose. Gross. "We have to help them out, it would be more dangerous not to do this. Besides, they are the most responsible kids here."

"And that makes me worry for the future of the CIA." Grandpa mutters under his breath. "They're still in the habit of eavesdropping! Now that, that is no way to obtain information. You bug the offices, you don't crouch outside the door, _Mikkie," _The door opens and I stumble into the room, smiling sheepishly. "And you don't sit in secret passages in the ceiling that we've known about since your own mother got caught falling out of them, _Matt," _Grandma Rachel presses a big red button, a door opens in the ceiling, and Matt falls from the heavens and crashes on top of me. We both go sprawling onto the floor. Oh good Lord.

"Get off me you fat ass!" I yell, my face smushed into the floor. Matt flicks me in the head then clambers off me, blowing rasberries at me as well. Grandma groans.

"We're all doomed.'' Matt and I stand up and smooth out our uniforms.

"What did you need us for?" I ask.

"Matt, Mikkie, there's been an emergency at the headquarters. They've been attacked. All over the country, spies are being taken down, and there's hardly any defenses at Langley still standing. We're needed at the headquarters." Grandma says.

"All of us." Grandpa Joe continues. I gulp.

"All of you? LIke _all of you?" _I ask in disbelief. He nods solemnly.

"All the teachers?" Matt asks. He nods again. He and I gulp at the same time.

"So what do you need us for?" I ask. She sighs.

"If we're all gone, there's no one in charge of the school. We don't have time to get limos to take everyone home, and we don't have the resources to provide someone to watch over you all, so, as much as it pains me to say it, we've been left no choice but to put you two in charge. Temporarily." Grandpa Joe explains. Grandma groans again. My brother's and my eyes widen.

"Us?" He asks.

"In charge?" I continue. They nod. Oh dear. "Are you sure?" They nod again.

"We don't have much choice." Grandma replies. "There will be rules and guidelines to follow of course."

"And since the teachers will all be gone, it would be in your best interest if you enlist some friends to help you teach the classes." Joe tells us.

"Wait wait wait, _we _have to teach the classes? I'm just a junior, and so are my friends!" I exclaim.

"You'll do fine. You're top of your class Mikkie, as are you Matt, and your friends don't do too poorly themselves. It's the best we can muster this late." We nod, and Matt and I have a two second stare down.

"I got dibs on CoveOps!" My brother and I yell at the same time. "No I do! No I do! You stop that!"

"There's only one way to settle this." He says in all seriousness. I nod in agreement.

"Thumb wrestling tournament of the ages." We grab each other's hands and our thumbs start going at it. I can feel beads of sweat forming on my forehead, and I think I see them appearing on Matt's as well. This is intense. Grandma and Grandpa facepalm at the same exact time.

"Are you sure they're the most responsible students we have?" Grandpa nods sadly.

"Okay, break it up guys, I can settle this." Grandpa Joe says, tugging our hands apart. "Matt, you're the oldest so you get CoveOps, Mikkie, you can have P&E since it's your second favorite." Matt does a Tiger Woods fist pump and yells, "yes!"

"Damn," I mutter.

"Now that that's settled, here are the rules. I realize you'll want ot have parties, and I suppose that's all right, but there has to be some sort of learning going on. For example, the masquerade ball we had when your parents went here. You have to actually teach something in your classes, and most of all, don't give the citzens of Roseville any reason to question the school. THe last thing we need is for the police to come to settle down a party and find that there are no teachers here. Other than that, the school is completely under your control." Grandma explains.

"You can give students detention or punish them, but please no Tangleding. And yes Mikkie, we know about that. We're considering making that illegal as well." I mutter 'shit' under my breath and he continues. "You may leave the building, but only in groups and you must leave someone in charge. Students have to ask your permission to leave as well. And I'll need a list of substitute teachers and what they'll be teaching in the next hour. Any questions?" I'm about to shake my head when I have an interesting thought.

"What's the big emergency that's dragging you all away so suddenly." My grandparents shoot each other nervous looks, and Grandma Rachel proceeds with her answer cautiously.

"The Circle of Cavan managed to make a come back and break into Langley." She said quietly, as though she were afraid the world around would shatter if she spoke too loudly. "Christina Goode has escaped from our prison."

**Dun dun dun! That was intense. What do you think? You want to read more don't ya? Don't ya? Please review, because I know and you know you can beat the awesome LOTF fans, even if they do have extremely great taste in books, cuz so do you!**


	13. The Dramatic Ex of DOOM

**Hey huys! Well I'm feeling kind of sad right now. I've been reading all the reviews I've gotten so far for this story, and I realized just how many readers have quit on me. It's a rather depressing number. That last chapter scared one of you away, which depresses me to no end. I know a lot of people have done the 'kids in charge of the school' thing, but this one's going to be different. These kids aren't going to be throwing wild parties. These kids have some pretty big things to worry about, like, oh I don't know ZACH'S MOM! THis is going to be more serious, and they're going to do their best to try to protect themselves. So don't quit on me just yet, I've got big plans for this, it's not going to be just some cliche. So if you'll be so kind as to just give me a chance, just read on and I promise you won't be sorry.**

**Oh, and I still can't remember off hand the name of the person I got the idea for the kids taking over from, but if you'll look under reviews I believe it was stated in there twice.**

Needless to say, Matt and I didn't take very kindly to this news. We knew what our dad's mother was capable of. We learned in class about all the illegal interrogation tactics she'd used to get information out of our mom before Super Dad came along and save her. We knew about how it all caused her to lose her memory, and how it took months before she could get it back, before she knew who were her friends and who were just random faces in the crowd. We knew how incredibly painful that was for our dad. And now she's busted out, and who knows what she'll do? She doesn't seem to value the lives of children and teenagers, so it's a strong possibility that Matt and I are screwed. Will she kidnap our mom again? Try to get information out of her? That's the problem. We know what she's done, but we don't know our grandmother. We don't know the way she treats people, whether or not she values family, we don't know anything about her personality, we essentially know nothing. The only people who could have any idea what goes on in that messed up, ginger head of hers are Grandpa Joe and Dad. And if they do know anything, I guarantee you, they won't be sharing with me.

As a spy and an assassin in training, my brother and I learned long ago to conceal our emotions when we can. That they are our biggest weakness. If the bad guys know how we're feeling at any time of the day, they can use that to their advantage. They can know nothing about us, or we're just another thing for the scavengers to feed on. But that's not why Matt and I run out of the room. Grandpa Joe, Grandma Rachel, they're our heroes, along with our parents. They're so strong, _so strong, _they always keep their composure, always grin and bear it, despite carrying the weight of the world on their shoulders. What do we have on our shoulders? Just the school. If they can handle that, we can at least try to handle what responsibility we've been given. So we go to the outlets.

Every spy in the world has an outlet. Their way of letting out whatever they're feeling while still keeping their cool. Michael has music, Casey has her computers, Tara has shopping, DJ buries himself in books so that for a short time, he can escape it all, live someone else's life. Matt, well, his is rated R for violence- bear in mind, he's top of his class at a school for _assasins. _Lexi keeps a journal, much like the ones my mom used to keep, Austin walks around shirtless until the oohing and aahing of the gawking Gallagher Girls has him in a better mood. Marcus flirts, Dustin fights with Michael, I could go on and on. The point is, we all have outlets, our little escapes. And right now, that's just what Matt and I needed. To escape, to pretend it's all okay. So Matt slips out to the P&E barn and I sneak out through my favorite passage way, and make my way towards normal.

* * *

><p>I stroll down Roseville's mainstreet, breathing in the crisp fall air deeply. Everything was different here. The very feel in the air is less...what's the word I'm looking for...cautious, maybe? At Gallagher, I feel like I should be checking over my shoulder for tails every second of the day. They teach us to feel that way. But I'm one of a few girls who remember not having that worry. People forget that my friends and I were raised like normal kids. At the time I'd thought normal was over rated, but sometimes, sometimes I miss it. I miss walking to school with my friends, and gushing with them over our grade school crush Leo. I miss going to the mall without having to track down every Blackthorne boy with in a twenty mile radius. I miss when we simply believed that our parents were salespeople and Blackthorne and Gallagher were the most prestigious bording schools in the country. I miss when guys like Michael and Dustin were scrawny little thirteen year olds with connect-the-dot zits. Heck, I even miss not knowing that they existed at times. Things were a lot simpler then...<p>

Now, I'm not saying that I regret my past decisions. Not a chance. The choice to run away and find out the truth was the best one I ever made. It led me to my used-to-be-best friend, to Austin and DJ and Marcus. It led me to Dustin. It got me my first kiss, and the only boy I'd ever met who appreciates Lifehouse as much as I do. But sometimes I wonder what it would be like if we'd left on the train to Aunt Abby's that day. Would I be as confused, as scared as I am now? Would I feel the inexplicable heartache in my chest that I do? And what about Matt? Would he be anywhere near as happy as he is at Blackthorne? Would the two of us still be in danger if we didn't know any of the things we know?

I sigh. "Why do things always have to be so difficult?" I yell at the sky. "Huh? How about that? Why can't someone else deal with this shit?" I glance around myself for any signs of people who want me put away, and see none. I think they've all gone to bed by now. Then, the full weight of the situation hits me. Grandma Goode is out. She's a murderer, she killed my grandfather, my biological one. She's killed thousands of people most likely. What if she comes for me or Matt? Or our friends? Our parents. I lean back against a building and sink down, hugging my knees to my chest. Then, resting my head in my hands, I do something I haven't done in years.

I cry.

Soon, I hear footsteps approaching and wipe my tears away. Even if I don't know whoever it is, I can't be seen crying. Too much pride for that, I get it from my dad. The footsteps stop in front of me.

"Mikkie?" I hear a familiar voice say softly. I look up and see the face of none other than my ex-boyfriend Johnny Abrams. I wipe my tears away more frantically, rise to my feet, and smooth out my uniform skirt.

"Oh, um, hi Johnny." I say, smiling weakly. He looks at me with concern.

"Are you okay?" He asks. I nod.

"Yea, I'm fine." I say, my voice a little stronger now. He doesn't seem to believe me.

"What's wrong?" I feel a strong urge to blurt 'PMS' as Lexi and I would if any of our guy friends asked us the same question, because they didn't get The Talk at Blackthorne and we had to explain it to them ourselves a year or two ago. It still makes them turn bright red. Anyway, I'm considering saying that, but then I remember that it's Johnny, sweet, shy, innocent Johnny, and think of how incredibly uncomfortable that would make him, and keep my thoughts to myself.

"Nothing." I reply. "My daddy refused to buy me a new yacht for my half-birthday because I got a B- on my last final." He laughs. We always used to joke about things like that because girls at my school had a reputation for being spoiled rich girls and I was the cheapest girl he'd ever met. Before me, he'd never been taken on a date to Burger King before. It seemed so unfitting for what they think a Gallagher girl is that he always would tease me about it. It became our thing.

"Well, if you're not going to tell me why you're upset, will you at least let me get you an ice cream? I get a family discount at my dad's pharmacy, it's on the house," he singsongs. I smile.

"Yea, that'd be great Johnny. Thank you." He smiles.

"C'mon."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, I'm sitting on an old-timey bar stool at the counter of Johnny's dad's pharmacy, scarfing down a chocolate sundae. Another thing he thought made me different from normal girls: If I had a choice between making a good impression on a cute guy by eating very little thereby making myself looking like a health goddess, and gobbling ice cream and earning myself a fine milk mustache, it was ice cream all the way baby. Boys come and go. Ice cream...well technically it comes and goes to, but it's still creamy and delicious, whereas most guys stank something terrible. Johnny laughs as I pick up the empty bowl and start licking the sides and the bottom.<p>

"Amazing. I've never seen anyone eat an entire large sundae in under a minute without getting a brain freeze." He says, shaking his head in disbelief. I grin, most likely displaying some very chocolate stained teeth.

"It's a gift." Just then, we hear the bells at the door signalling someone had come into the pharmacy. I turn my head and see Mr. Abrams making his way toward us.

"Hi Mr. Abrams." I say. He does sort of a double take when he sees me, the same way he always did when I was dating his son. We didn't know he'd dated my mom until about two months into the relationship, but he knew I was Cammie Morgan's daughter the whole time. He doesn't seem uncomfortable though. He nods at me in that quiet but friendly way of his and goes to the back room of the pharmacy. "Huh. Guess some things never change."

"It's weird. He talks to other people, but around you nada." Johnny replies. I shrug.

"As always, I place all blame on my mother." He laughs.

"Yea, that's probably it." Just then, my watch starts beeping and I look at the time.

"Shit!" I exclaim. I give Johnny an apologetic look. "I need to be back at school. I'm supposed to be tutoring my friend Austin like, right now." I say, grabbing my jacket and pulling it back on. He looks confused.

"Isn't it an all girls school?" He asks.

"It's another Galagher-Blackthorne exchange." He seems to understand this. We dated at the end of ninth grade, broke it off for summer, then the beginning of tenth grade, so he knew aboutt he exchange. He also knew that Michael, for some 'unknown' reason, had always been very rude to him when we went to town and saw him. "It was nice seeing you Johnny!"

"Maybe I'll see you again sometime." I nod.

"Yea, hopefully." I say. Mr. Abrams walks back out of the back room. "Bye Mr. Abrams!" I call.

"Bye Mikkie." He says, surprising me slightly. "And Mikkie, say hi to your mom for me will you?" Getting over the initial shock of him actually talking to me for once, I nod.

"Yea, I'll do that." With that, I exit the store and start sprinting back to school. I glance at my watch and see that I'm already five minutes late for tutoring. "Shit shit shit shit shit." I'm running along, still a few long blocks from the turn I have to take to get there when I see an alley up ahead and thank my lucky stars. This'll make the perfect shortcut. I start running through it when all of a sudden, a hand grabs me and pulls me back. Instincts take over immediately and I go into self defense mode. I act blindly, feeling the fear from before coming back to me. I'm aware already that whoever this is is an expertly trained fighter. Could he or she be part of the Circle? I'm thrown against the wall and hear a sickening crunch coming from my arm and cry out in pain. It's loud enough to be heard from a mile away, I'm sure of it. The person- who judging by size is most likely a man- grabs my arm and yanks me up. I cry out in pain; he's just dislocated my shoulder. There I am, dangling a foot or two above the ground with one broken arm and a dislocated shoulder, and I'm fairly sure this is it. I'm either going to be kidnapped or killed. I think I'd prefer the second option. Escape over months of torture right?

The man pulls his arm back, preparing to knock me unconscious, when I hear a male voice yell, "Hey you! I've called the cops! Put her down now or it's the death penalty!" I'm not sure, but I think I heard him mutter something that sounded like, "I think. Maybe jus life." The man doesn't hear it. For whatever reason, the threat intimidates him enough for him to throw me to the ground like a rag doll and take off running in the other direction. I land funny on my left leg and it bends in a way I'm sure it shouldn't. My head bangs hard against the concrete ground beneath me as I land. The boy who scared him off comes running to me and gently lifts my head off from the ground.

"Don't worry Mikkie, it's gonna be okay," He says soothingly as the world around me fades to blackness. "It's all going to be okay."

**Aaaaaaaaah cliffie! Or at least, it was meant to be a cliffie. For all I know, it could just be an epic fail. If you want to save our dear Mikkie, you shall do three things.  
>1. Read my story 'The Unnamed Tale of Alaina Peters' which is on fanfiction for a limited time only!<br>2. Go to fictionpress and read 'Dawn Beaumont's Guide to Changing the World', it's absolutely hilarious. "Don't go over there, that's the dark side." "...we have cookies?"; "we're going to spy on the Dark Side aren't we? And if you say we have cookies I swear I'll kill you." "...we have cookies..."  
>3. REVIEW!<strong>


	14. A Very Muppet Soap Opera

**Hiya peeps! How's it hanging? Hopefully good. Guess what? *'What Hammsters?' asked a kindly, participating reader.* IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS! I have prepared a song for this occasion.**

**Austin, Casey, DJ, Dustin, Johnny, Lexi, Marcus, Matt, Michael, Mikkie, and Tara (in alphabetical order I'll have you know): On the fourth day till Christmas, Hammsters gave to thee, a chap about Mike and Mikkie.**

**THE END OF THE SONG**

**Michael: Well that was short.  
>Hammsters: Yes. That's just how I like Christmas songs composed by yours truly. Short and sweet. Hope you liked that. I even took the extra second to make it rhyme, because that's just the kind of thoughtful person I am. Now, onto this wonderful chapter. I hope you shall all enjoy it, cuz I sure had fun writing it.<strong>

I wake up to the sound of people whispering around me. I feel like I've just fallen off a skyscraper; my head is pounding like all hell, there's searing pain in my arm and my leg, and everything else is numb except maybe a dull ache in some places. I groan and my eyes flutter open. The light around me is blinding and everything, for whatever reason, is painted white or pink, so I'm either in my own personal hell, or the hospital wing of our school. Seeing as Michael, Matt, Dustin, Austin, DJ, Marcus, Lexi, Casey, Tara, and Johnny are all here, I think it's safe to say this isn't hell.

"Shush, guys, put your petty disputes away, I think she's waking up!" Tara says softly so as not to disturb me.

"Hey Mikster!" Matt says brightly.

"Where the hell have you guys stuffed me?" I groan.

"Hospital wing," Michael replies.

"...YOU TOOK ME TO A GODDAMN HOSPITAL! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU MICHAEL ROBERTS!" I seriously hate hospital. You see, I"m like desperately afraid of needles, so places that enjoy sticking them into me and I aren't exactly on the best of terms. Dustin, Johnny- who I can't quite figure out why he's here- and Matt snicker. "Aw stuff it you ass monkeys," I say, stealing Michael's signature word, because the term 'ass hat' just isn't quite fitting for these clowns. "You're all going on my list too! You'll help me won't you Lex?" She grins evilly.

"Sure bud, who do I hold down first?" See why she's my best friend? Michael snorts.

"Yea, like you could beat me up," he scoffs hoity-toitally.

"If you know what's best for you, you'll shut up before I do a double-fist dance on your face!" I threaten. He puts on his most suspicious, cheesy soap opera face.

"Shall I remind you, I have _the video," _I gasp my best overly dramatic soap opera gasp.

"Casey said she trashed that video." All eyes turn to Casey, and Lexi pulls out her iPhone, goes to the keyboard app, and plays the dramatic "Dun dun dun!" soap opera piano music. Casey and I then mimic Michael's suspicious soap opera face. "Shall I remind you, I have _the marker." _Michael does a cheesy soap opera gasp.

"Casey said she destroyed those markers." We all turn to Casey again, and Lexi repeats her soap opera piano music. Don't you just love my friends? My turn to make yet another suspicious face.

"Casey has said many things. Apparently, Casey lies." Cue collective gasp and poorly done "ba-bum, ba-bum, ba-bum" heart beat soundtrack, via Lexi's iPhone.

"Video for the marker?" He offers. I pull a marker out of my pocket and he pulls a DVD, and slowly, we reach as far as we can to grab the offering before the other can take what they need and pull theirs back. We both snatch them away at the same time and cuddle them like an old friend, then wipe imaginary beads of sweat away from our foreheads. Then, as I'm about to make a move to punch him and take my marker back (I need to make a poster about a massacre for CoveOps man!), when I notice I slight obstacle.

"What the FUCK did you shitbrains do to my leg?" I scream. My leg is wrapped in a big fat cast all the way up to my ass. I also notice that my favorite arm (What? You don't have a favorite arm?) has thick blue gauze wrapped tightly around it from my elbow down. "And my favorite arm!" On an impulse, my hands fly to my head to find it's been wrapped as well. What the hell! My beautiful hair, covered up in highly unattractive bandages! Johnny looks at me curiously.

"Don't you remember anything?" He asks. I furrow my eyebrows and bite my lower lip in concentration. Let's see, Matt and I are in charge of the school- I guarantee this place will be in ruins within week- I went to town, Johnny found me, we ate ice cream, and then...then...then what? I shrug my shoulders.

"Last thing I remember is leaving the pharmacy because I was late for tutoring Austin." Austin glares for this, he hates being reminded about his issues with Culture & Assimilation. Johnny looks slightly uncomfortable, then begins to explain with the help of Michael and Matt, who apparently are the ones who let him into the school. Did you know someone tried to kill me last night. Funny, seems like the kind of thing I'd remember.

Life sure is a manipulative little bitch.

"And so then this yokel- pardon my country- shows up with you slung over his shoulder, all covered in blood and completely knocked out cold. Lucky thing he found you, or else I don't know what would have happened," Matt finishes explaining. I grin at Johnny.

"Wow, you seriously did all that? Weren't you worried he'd hurt you?" I ask. He shrugs. "Wow, I mean, thanks Johnny." I'm completely awed that a normal boy like him was willing to threaten a potential kidnapper/murderer and risk his own life to try and save me. The wonders of normal people and how incredibly trusting and loyal they are never cease to amaze me. Johnny smiles sheepishly.

"Ah, it was nothing. From what I saw, you were doing a pretty impressive job of fending him off yourself. At least, up until the end there. Anyone would've done the same." He replied modestly. Lexi looks at him seriously.

"As awesome as your naivete is, I wouldn't be so sure about that Johnny. Not everyone in the world has your small town breeding. Not everyone's that selfless." Michael mutters something that sounds an awful lot like 'take Dustin here for example." Dustin presently slugs him as hard as he can, sending him toppling out of his chair.

"Dustin!" I yell. He smiles apologetically.

"Sorry darlin' couldn't resist," he says with that irresistable southern twang of his. He's broken out his strongest accent for this one, knowing I'm rendered weak by his power of western hawtness. Then he walks over and kisses me on the head. "Hate to leave, but apparently I'm a substitute teacher." He replies, smiling and winking at me. "See y'all after class." The rest of us sit and talk for a while, but slowly the group around me disintegrates as my friends leave to teach classes, something that confuses Johnny greatly, and we explain with very vague answers. Matt and Michael got other people- aka, Matt's roommates- to take over the classes their supposed to teach so they could keep me company. After a while, even Johhny, my knight in shining armor, minus the bad hair and metal skirt, has to leave so his parents won't worry for him. As soon as he's gone, I ask the question that's been burning in my mind since the moment I woke up.

"What the hell were you two thinking letting him in here?" I yell, thumping my brother in the head and politely asking him to do the same to Michael since I can't reach him. He does so.

"Relax Mikkie. Think about it for a second. If it was Lexi or Tara or Casey, or one of us that had been attacked and some civilian came carting them back when they were on the brink of the dead, would you leave them out in the cold?" Michael asks.

"Well no. I'd take whoever it was that was hurt and leave the civilian out in the cold, like the cold hearted bitch I am," I reply, grinning.

"Well, he was worried about you. And besides, as your brother I rather wanted to thank the boy that saved my baby sister's fudging life!" He said, almost laughing, almost sounding angry. I sigh.

"Yea, I guess I'd probably want to do the same. You made sure he didn't see anything right?" I check anxiously. Matt smiles.

"No worries Mikster, we put the place on Code Red the second we saw him walking up to the gates. We hade this place declassified in record time.," My darling brother says proudly.

"Gramps would be proud." Michael adds, smirking slightly.

"So, how long am I going to be imprisoned here?" I asking, sighing as I change the subject.

"It's a stay at the hospital Mikkie, not a prison sentence." Matt says.

"Yea, don't make it sound too good, you might get your own hopes up," Michael replies teasingly, knowing I'd rather life in federal prison to even the shortest stay at the hospital. I give my brother a pleading look and he obligingly elbows my dickheaded friend as hard as he can without putting _him_ in a hospital.

"So?" I say, desperate for an answer.

"A week, maybe two. Depends on if you'll be up to getting around in a wheelchair all the time." Matt says. My look hardens.

"Believe me, give me a week and I'll be up to freaking crutches." He grins.

"That's my sister." The three of us get to talking and soon enough, we've completely scandalized my brother. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T EVER SEEN THE MUPPETS?" He yells in shock and disgust. "Jeez, you young folks these days are so uncultured," he says in his old geezer voice.

"What's the big deal about the muppets?" I ask. Big mistake. My brother clutches at his heart and begins teetering this way and that in his chair.

"Michael?" He says in a weak voice. Michael nods at him. "Don't catch me, or I swear I'll freaking murder your bicurious ass." He says. Then he falls to the ground, completely unconscious. I look at Michael curiously.

"You're bi?" I ask. He shakes his head, laughing at my overly dramatic brother.

"No, but apparently I would be if I'd caught him."

* * *

><p>After waking up, Matt went into a rant about how the Muppets are the single most important beings in the history of the planet, and I might as well be King of the Hobos if I can't appreciate their spectacularness and be in awe of the fabulour humor of the one, the only, Fozzy bear. Sheesh. Did Dad drop him on his head as a baby. I asked him. He started cussing me out in Swahili.<p>

He wasted no time in scooting me over in the hospital bed, dumping Michael next to me, and tying us down while he retrieved his extensive collection of the Muppets. Apparently, he has every poster, action figure, t-shirt, lunch box, stuffed animal, pillow, bed and table set, watch, accessory, season, and movie that has ever been Muppet related. What. The. Bajeebus.

I sure hope my brother isn't a horder.

Well, turns out everything he said about the Muppets was a complete understatement, and he's missing one of the singing chickens. He just bought two of one and tried to pass it off as having all of them. God Matt, if you're gonna be obsessive about something, at least do it right. Where did Mom and Dad go wrong with that boy? Anyway, he immediately set to work having us watch all the seasons of the show, and I just have one thing to say. Animal, where have you been all my life? Michael and have officially become hooked and have spent every single moment watching that glorious show. We haven't slept in six days. Matt was there for four, but on the fifth, he left, shaking his head and saying we have an unhealthy obsession. Michael and I both yelled "YOU HAVE AN UNHEALTHY OBSESSION!" and I added, "You just don't understand the connection between Animal and me." Michael looked at me funny, and said that his and Miss Piggy's relationship was far better.

We're not weird. Nope, not one bit. YOU'RE WEIRD! YOU ARE! YOU!

Well, anyhoo, we've finally finished off every single season and every single movie. By the time we finished the last movie, we were completely buried in in plates and bowls and napkins and cold day old pizza, but it was all worth it. Nothing beats the Muppet Christmas Carol, I can promise you that. But there's one problem; we're missing one movie. 'The Muppet Movie,' with Jason Segel, and Jack Black, and Neil Patrick Harris (Love that guy) and that dude that plays Jim on the Office. Michael and I agree that we shall never be truly complete until we see it. He left a few minutes ago, saying he had a brilliant idea that would knock my Kermit socks (which I stole from Matt) off. He returns with his laptop and a disc in his hand and a wicked grin on his face.

"What's that?" I ask, referring to the disc.

"I hacked the AMC," He says wickedly.

"That can only mean..." I trail off, completely awed. He nods.

"The Muppet Movie." He shoves me over in the most ungentlemanly manner possible to make room for himself on the hospital bed, then plops the laptop down on his lap and slides in the disc. An image appears on the screen.

There is a small preteen or teenage girl curled up on what looks like a cheap hotel couch, cuddled up in the unreasonably muscular arms of a boy who appears to be a thirteen year old Abercrombie & Fitch model. Three rather pretty girls of the same age as the boy and girl on the couch who's faces are unfairly devoid of zits are standing in front of them, whispering to each other and giggling.

"Aw! That's so cute!" The littlest and most cutesy of the three squeals.

"Sh! You'll wake them up!" A black-haired girl whispers. The girl on the couch opens her eyes and for some bizarre reason, considering the fact that she's being cuddled by a freaking teenaged GOD, is _pissed off._ She jumps to her feet and begins flapping her arms around frantically.

"I've been contaminated!" She shrieks. Her friends laugh.

"By what?"

"By- by- COOTIES!" Her friends laugh again while she continues to shriek. The boy on the couch doesn't even stir. I turn to Michael and give him one of those looks that could kill.

"Is _this _what I think it is?" I ask through clenched teeth. He grins sheepishly.

"That depends, are you thinking that it's the video I supposedly traded you a few days ago?" My eye begins to twitch in that creepy, deliriously angry way.

"...I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU MICHAEL ROBERTS!"

**Haha, she says that a lot.  
>Mikkie: Sorry Michael.<br>Michael (gently rubbing a fresh shiner): It's fine. Sorry about the video.  
>Mikkie: It's all right. I gave you the wrong marker anyways.<br>Hammsters: Aw, isn't that sweet? I don't know if anyone pays enough attention to notice, but I'm starting to go back to my roots. I've noticed that all these people are becoming slightly out of character, that they've matured more than they should've in four years, so I'm trying to back track a little bit and make them more childish and fun. It's back to the good old days guys! Ah, bad puns and tasteless humor. Bet you guys all missed it. Probably not actually. Anywho, hope you liked it, reviews are love and I know you love this story, so show some pride and freaking review man!**


	15. Oh For the Love of Bubble Wrap!

**Hello! I come in peace! I've even brought THE LONGEST CHAPTER IN THIS ENTIRE STORY! 5,119 words of drama, friendship, romance and humor all bundled into one chapter. And cue the applause! I know it's kind of late coming, but at least it's a nice long chapter! And a lot of stuff that's extremely important occurs! Even the bubble wrap's important! You'll see. Sadly, this story is in it's final days, maybe three or four chapters left, so there's going to be a lot of things condensed into each chapter, mostly because I planned all the drama, but the action completely slipped my mind. But you'll see that later. Now enjoy!**

Well, the two of us end it up in that infirmary for longer than we expected. You see, I am a woman of my word, so I had to try to kill Michael. But due to my stupid broken leg and arm, I failed epically. But you got to give me some props, before falling out of the hospital bed and re-breaking my arm, I did manage to break his leg. Yay me! Okay, that sounds a little mean, so I'll admit I fell out of the bed on his side, he fell out too, I landed on top of him and _snap! _Next thing you know, he was in the hospital bed next to mine. How fun.

Today's our first day back and since we still can't exactly conduct a P&E class (Michael was going to be my assisstant), Matt graciously offered to trade classes with us until we were better. THe two of us limp into Sublevel 2 on our crutches and are greeted by snores. Apparently in our absence, they failed to find a suitable teaching replacement and this class became a napping period. Michael leans on one crutch and pulls a bull horn out of his pocket, then holds it out to me.

"Would you like to do the honors?" I grin evilly.

"It would be my pleasure." I take the bull horn from him, hold it high above my head, and blow it. All the students jump away from the desks they were using as pillows and groaned in complaint. "Good morning to you too class," I say sarcastically. A few of them look confused.

"As you probably already know, the teachers had business to take care of at the headquarters, so in their absence a few upperclass students will be taking over. My name is Michael Roberts, this is Mikkie Goode, and we'll be teaching your CoveOps class until Mr. Solomon gets back." Michael says calmly, seating himself on the edge of my grandpa's desk. A few kids seem to get it, but others still seem a little confused.

"You're the same age as us!" One kid poiints out.

"Well observed," Michael replies sarcastically.

"Why should you be any better at teaching us than the rest of us would be?"

"'Cause we're top of the class Shitbrains," I say, recognizing the kid as one of Dustin's roommates, all of whom I despise with all my heart. I smile my most artificial, sarcastic smile. "Any questions?" I don't get a response. "Today we'll be working on something I think is really under appreciated by most of the spying world."

"The art of pretending to be in love," Michael fills in in a dreamy voice with a hand over his voice. He gags at the end, getting a few laughs.

"Does anyone here know the technical term for this?" I ask, looking over the class. A girl I recognize as Lisa Beckett raises her hand and I call on her.

"A honeypot." She replies. I grin.

"Good. Can anyone tell me what the purpose of a honey pot is?" I ask. SHe doesn't even wait for me to call on her to answer this time.

"A good honey pot can make an ally or subject feel like they're in love with them, or at least like them enough that they'd be willing to tell the honey pot whatever they want to know without being suspicious of their motives." Michael rolls his eyes.

"Thank you. Next time I'd appreciate it if you wait to be called on." He says in a mildly snippy tone, adding in a mutter, "Know it all." A few kids snicker at this and Lisa turns red. I elbow him in the side.

"Now, all of you, out to the front. We're going on a field trip!" A few kids cheer and we head for the elevators. Getting into one, I turn on Michael the second the doors close. "You're an asshat, you know that?"

"What'd I do?" I smack him in the arm.

"You shouldn't have said that about Lisa! It's pretty clear she's kind of dorky and shy. What if it was Casey?" I ask angrily. He smirks a little.

"If it was Casey, DJ would fatten me up to lower my defenses and then kick my ass, probably with help from Matt," he replies. "But on the other hand, Casey would've raised her hand." As much as I hate it, the kid makes a valid point.

"Shut up dick face, because you _know _I won't need anyone's help to kick your ass, broken arm and leg or not." I threaten. He just smirks and begins to hum Friday. Curse you Rebecca Black, curse you.

* * *

><p>It only takes about ten minutes for everyone to pile into one of the school's vans and for us to drive to our selected destination. Ah, thank God for the low traffic on the streets of Roseville. Even from the front of the van, where I'm sitting next to some kid we chose to drive (damn you broken limbs!) I can sense the students getting antsy and anxious. They're desperate to know where we're going. It brings me back to the day we got caught and brought out to the CIA headquarters in seventh grade.<p>

"Turn right up here and find a place to park," I instruct the kid. He nods and does as he's been told. Careful not to hit anyone with my walking cast, I climb into the back and drop down into a seat next to Michael. "So, does anyone have any idea where we are, other than the designated driver?" Everyone shakes their heads. Michael begins tutting at them.

"Tsk, tsk, you guys are getting sloppy. If you were in proper practice and had been keeping track of the amount of right and left turns we took, you'd know that we've just arrived at-" he reaches to the back of the van and opens up the doors. The students go slack-jawed and wide eyed as if they'd never seen such a beautiful place in their life.

"The Roseville mall," I fill in, smirking.

"What are we doing here?" Some kid asks. I grin.

"Flirting."

* * *

><p>"The first thing you've got to remember as a honeypot that's crunched for time is to pick easy victims. Boys trying to show off how easily they can get a girl to their friends, guys that are dorky or by themselves. You know, the weakest member of the pack. Besides, they're more likely to have the information you're looking for." I say to the girls. I turn to Michael. "Got any advice for the boys?" He nods.<p>

"Do not _under any circumstances _go for the hot chick or a girl who's out of your league." He thinks for a moment, then adds, "or lesbians." Most boys seem a little confused.

"How do we know which ones are out of our league?"

"Ah, good question. Take, um, her for example!" He points to a girl standing by the entrance talking on her phone. She's got long curly blonde hair, big eyes, she's really skinny and, ahem, _well endowed _and is, to say the least, hot. You know, the supermodel type girl that always rules the school in the Mean Girl movies. "Way out of your league. She's like a ten, and sorry to break it to you guys, but the best you can to is a six or a seven. Like Mikkie here." I smack him in the back of the head and he laughs. "Just kidding. Mikkie's an eight at the least. No shot. Stick to the sixes and the sevens." I roll my eyes.

"And since Mike here's being a douche at the moment, and, let's face it girls, you've all asked me for his number once or twice in the last month, first girl back with the required information gets a date with Michael." The girls all squeal at that. Michael begins to protest, but I elbow him.

"What do we get?" Dustin's roommate asks. Michael smirks. He's thinking revenge.

"You get a date with our dear friend-" I slap a hand over his mouth.

"You guys all know Tara Slaine right?" They all nod enthusiastically. May I remind you Tara's gorgeous? Like, better looking than that girl standing at the entrance kind of gorgeous? I take my hand off Michael's mouth and continue talking. "Well, I can't exactly offer up one of my best friends as a prize-"

"You had no problem with it when it was me." Michael mutters.

"Because you suck." I say to him. "Anyways, I can't offer her up as some prize, but I'll put in a good word for you, how's that?" The guys all nod in satisfaction. They don't stand a chance with Tara otherwise and they know it, so they'll take what they can get.

"What do we need to find out?" Lisa asks.

"You need to find out what the most popular store in this mall is, who owns that store, who owns the mall, and you need to find out what store sells the skankiest outfits. And you need to be back in half an hour. Go." Everyone takes off running and I smirk at Michael, who's pretending to pout.

"So is that all I am to you? Some prize to be won?" I nod happily.

"Si Senor." He turns his face away. "Aw. I'm sorry Michael, I didn't mean to hurt your fragile feelings."

"Save it. I don't know if I can be around you anymore." With that he stomps off dramatically, barely containing a laugh. That boy needs to learn he's not funny, not matter how much he makes himself laugh. I start walking around, looking for bait. I want to win this thing, even if I'm not going to collect my prize.

It's not long before I catch site of the perfect target: A rather dorky guy wandering around carrying more boxes than he can carry in his arms. I'm beginning to walk over when out of nowhere he loses his footing and falls. Down an escalator. That's going up. Oh dear. He just keeps falling down and moving up, it's a pretty pitiful site. I run over to the escalator and up to him.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" I ask, helping him up and picking up the boxes he'd been carrying.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank-" He looks up and then turns red when he looks at me. "Oh, uh, you're, uh." He begins stammering.

"A girl?" I offer, not wanting him to feel embarressed.

"I was gonna say pretty." It's my turn to go red.

"Aw, thanks!" He turns red again. Then I remember his fall. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yea, I'm just not good at anything requiring coordination. Or balance. Or standing, apparently." I laugh. Everyone seems to forget that dorky kids make great company. He grins an adorkably crooked grin.

"Eh, I'm sure it happens all the time." We step off the escalator and I hold my hand out to him. "I'm Mikkie." He takes my hand and shakes it.

"Alek." He's still holding my hand at this point. Realizing he's been shaking it to long, he drops my hand and reddens again.

"So Alek, do you live around here?" I ask.

"My whole life," he replies.

"Great! I just moved here a little while ago and you have no idea how lost I am right now. Would it be too much of a bother to ask you to show me around?" I ask, feigning hopefulness. He nods eagerly.

"No, it wouldn't be a bother at all!" His voice squeaks a bit, and he realizes how eager and dorky that sounded. "I mean, if I suppose I can fit it into my schedule." He says, attempting a deep voice and leaning on a wall. Poor thing, he missed the wall and crashed to the ground. I laugh and help him up.

"Are you trying to be cool?" I ask. He grins sheepishly.

"Yea, a bit." I smile.

"Don'e. You're cooler when you're not trying." I tell him. He grins a little more confidently.

"I've actually been trying to seem cool the whole time, but thank you for the vote of confidence." I smile and begin asking him questions as he shows me around the mall, telling me pointless facts that only a nerdy kid would notice. I occasionally point to different shopping bags and ask what that store's like, hoping to hunt and peck until I find the skanky one and the popular one. I point to a shopping bag for a store called Jada's.

"What's that store like?" His eyes widen a bit.

"Oh, you don't want to go there! They sell really _really _inappropriate clothes. I think it's a shop for pole dancers, but I'm not positive." I smile to myself once he looks away. _Score. _"You'd probably be better off with the Forever 21 they have here. That's more popular with the girls I think. The guy who owns the mall, Daniel Bernard, he owns the place. His daughter Anna goes to my school, Roseville High. Are you going to go there?" I shake my head, thinking of my mom's favorite excuse.

"My parents want to home school me for religious reasons." I reply. He seems disappointed.

"Oh, that's cool. Maybe I'll see you around town sometime." He says hopefully.

"Oh yea, definitely." He grins and I can see I've gotten the poor kid's hopes up. Aw man, now I feel bad!

"Really? Cool! What's your-" He's about to ask for my number when I hear someone calling my name.

"Mikkie!" I hear Michael calling. He runs up, smiling like he's the most harmless, fun guy in the world. This can't end well. "I've been looking all over for ya Mikster!" He says, grinning. Ignoring Alek, Michael grabs my face gently and starts making out with me. I'm alarmed, but I don't show it. The last thing I need is for Michael to get locked up for sexual harrassment. He lets go of me, then turns and smiles at Alek. "Oh who's your friend?"

"I'm, uh, gonna go now," Alek says uncomfortably, turning a shade of red that would make tomatoes everywhere jealous. With that, he takes off running. _Aw, he even runs like a nerd! _Once he's out of earshot, I turn and slap Michael as hard as I can.

"Ow!"

"What the hell was that Michael?" I demand. I thought we'd been through this! I have a boyfriend! Who's desperate for a reason to kick his ass! And as maddening as he is, I don't want him to get his ass kicked.

"I was saving you! The kid was obviously hitting on you, and to save you from an awkward explanation and him from embarrassment. You're welcome." He says, grinning. "Besides, you wouldn't want to upset your boyfriend."

"And you wanted to avoid upsetting my boyfriend, who would like nothing more than rip your guts out and dance on your grave, by _kissing me? _I really fail to see that logic!" He just rolls his eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me mister!" He just laughs. Losing my temper, I shove him backwards into the large fountain behind us, where he lands with a giant splash.

"Whoa! Not cool Mikkie!" I just laugh and begin walking away. "Come on Mikkie! Don't leave me here! Help me out of this thing!" SIghing, I turn back and hold out my hand to help him up. He grabs my hand, but instead of standing, he just pulls me in.

"You jerk!" I exclaim, wiping my soaking hair out of my face and shoving him back into the water. He doesn't seem to notive. Too busy laughing, the prick. I splash him a whole bunch and after getting over his laughing fit, he splashes me right back. After a very long splashing war, we finally climb out of the fountain. People were beginning to stare, and we need to get back to meet the class. "Come on Mike, we gotta go meet the kids."

* * *

><p>"You did <em>what?" <em>Dustin yells. We're in the P&E barn and up until now I was helping him work on his form for hand-to-hand combat. I've just told him about the excercise we did in CoveOps.

"It was just an excercise Dustin, calm down." I say irritatedly. "I really don't get what the big deal is." He's red in the face and I'm pretty sure he's about to burst a vein. He turns and punches a punching bag as hard as he possibly can.

"The big deal? _The big deal? _You were flirting with other guys! This was Michael's idea wasn't it? Wanted to make me mad, I bet, that little dipshit." He grumbles, setting his sights on the doors to the barn, undoubtedly planning to find Michael and beat the shit out of him.

"Leave Michael out of this Dustin." I say angrily. "He actually scared off the guy I was flirting with." This doesn't seem to calm him at all.

"How did he scare him off?" He asks as if he already suspects what my answer will be.

"I don't see why it matters." I mutter.

"_How did he scare him off?" _I don't answer. "He kissed you didn't he." I don't need to answer for him to know it's true. When it comes to me, Michael's all too predictable. Dustin growls. "I'll kill him."

"Dustin, it's no big deal!" He begins to say something, but another voice cuts him off.

"What's going on in here?" I squeeze my eyes shut and curse under my breath. God Michael, why do you have such god-awful timing? Dustin smiles a ghastly smile.

"Just the douche I was looking for." Michael sighs as he walks up to us.

"What'd I do this time?" He asks me.

"You've been after my girlfriend again. This has gone on too long Roberts!" He yells. Michael calmly wipes some spit off his face and just looks at Dustin boredly. Bad move Mike. "Hit me.''

"Dustin, I'm not going to-"

"HIT ME!" Dustin yells. "You chicken Roberts? Too afraid? Yea, I thought so. You have no problem sneaking around trying to steal my girlfriend but you can't fight me. Pathetic." Dustin was going to say more, but Michael punched him square in the jaw, sending him sprawling to the ground. Michael may not be the biggest guy in the school, but, man, can he pack a punch.

"Stop talking about her like she's some possession!" He yells furiously. Dustin springs to his face and flies at Michael. The two kick, punch, toss each other around. It's an anything goes kind of fight. I feel like one of those dumb girls in the movies who just stand off to the side to scared to do anything as two people try to kill each other.

"Stop it guys!" I cry. "Just stop it! It's not worth it!" Michael looks up at me long enough to understand that watching this is hurting me and lowers his arms. He just stands there, taking punch after punch, because he knows fighting back would hurt me. Dustin just keeps hitting him, and soon enough Michael's lying on the ground, his eyes squeezed shut and his face screwed up in pain. Dustin takes to kicking him in the side, and that's when I know he's too upset by this to stop. "Dustin, stop it right now!" I scream, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him away. He looks at me fiercely.

"What?" I glare with an intensity I've never had before.

"_Do not _touch him." I say, threateningly. His face softens.

"You need to realize, everything I do is for your own good." With that, he takes one last hateful look at Michael and storms out of the room. Michael moans in pain. I'm quickly at his side and helping him up. As I walk him back to his dorm room, I can't help wondering how my life became so complicated.

* * *

><p>For the next hour or so, all I can think about is what happened with Dustin and Michael. My boyfriend and my best friend. It's just so difficult having to deal with them both. When they're in a good mood, they can be so similar, but Dustin can just be so hateful, he has such a short temper. He claims that he just wants to protect me, but does that mean he doesn't trust me to take care of myself? And Michael. It doesn't take a genius to figure out he's generally an arrogant douche bag. I can't stop thinking about how he just gave up the fight back in the P&amp;E barn. Why would he do that?<p>

All this 'Michael vs. Dustin' stuff is making my head spin, and I know I can't deal with it on my own. I need Dr. Phillis. And who makes a better Dr. Phillis than Lexi? I start heading towards our room, dead set on figuring out why I feel so conflicted about this. But when I get there, turns out that plan isn't quite going to work out. Because, you see, when I walk into the room, Lexi's not alone. Matt's there. He's sitting in the Dr. Phillis chair, Lexi's sitting in his lap, their hands are wound tightly into each other's hair and their amidst a pretty intense make out session. I gasp a little in shock and they pull apart quickly.

"Mikkie?" Well this explains a bit. At the party, I saw Matt making out with someone, Austin saw Lexi making out with someone, no doubt they were kissing each other. Wow I'm a dunce.

"You're dating my _brother?" _I ask. I always thought Lexi had better taste than that. She nods sheepishly. I turn to Matt. "And you're dating my best friend?" He nods as well. Wow. Now I've got another thing to add to my never ending list of issues. Normally, I'd feel betrayed that they didn't tell me and start freaking out, but to be quite frank, my emotional limit has been reached already with my Michael and Dustin worries. So instead of freaking out like I'm sure they expect me to, I say, "I'm gonna go find Tara," and quickly exit the room.

It doesn't take long for me to find Tara exiting- get this- _the library._ I'm slightly surprised to find her coming out of there, but more surprised by the book about the human mind and it's multiple functions she's carrying in her hands.

"Doing a bit of light reading?" I ask.

"Oh hey Mikkie, what's up?" She asks.

"I need a Dr. Phillis." I reply.

"I thought you normally went to Lexi for that kind of thing."

"She's busy sucking face with Matt in our room."

"Gross."

"It is."

"Well now that we've got that settled, tell Madam Tara your problems." And so I do. I tell her everything in detail, from the constant fighting between Michael and Dustin, to the fight in the barn, to the way the thought of the two of them makes my head spin, and even the way kissing Michael made my heart beat funny and my head all dizzy. She listens intently as if she was born to be Dr. Phillis. "So let me get this straight: Michael allowed Dustin to kick his ass to spare your feelings, you've finally noticed that Dustin's kind of a dick, you're confused about your feelings for Michael, and you're not sure what to do about Dustin." I nod and she whistles. "You sure got a lot on your plate." I nod again. "What do you want to start with?"

"I don't know what to do about Dustin. I love him when we're just hanging out and he's being fun, but when he's mad, I don't know. It's like he becomes an entirely different person, and I really don't like that side of him." I say. "When he was beating up Micahel, it scared me so much. The look on his face, it was like he literally wanted to kill him. I don't think I've ever been that afraid in my life."

"But, since he says he wants to protect you, you still love him." I nod. "Mikkie, I've never had the kind of problems you're having with Michael and Dustin, but I know something that might help you work it out." She hands me her phone. Displayed on the screen is one of those mass texts that people are always sending. "There's two of them, when you finish just go to the next text. I'd stay and help you work it out, but I'm meeting with Marcus to work on a project and I'm running really late. Good luck." She leaves me there with her phone, reading two poems about boys and boyfriends.

The first poem is just about the saddest thing I've ever read. It's a boy talking about his friend he's been in love with for a long time, a girl he's always there for to comfort and make her feel better. A boy like Michael. It's sad because no matter what he does, she's always leaving him for the next jerk to tell her she's pretty and she's never there for him when he's down. It's awful. The next one is really different. It's titled "A Real Man," and goes like this:

"A real man calls you beautiful instead of hot or sexy  
>A real man calls you back when you hang up on him<br>A real man will lie underneath the stars for hours just to listen to your heartbeat  
>Or will stay awake just to watch you sleep<br>He's the guy that kisses your forehead,  
>and keeps your picture in his wallet<br>Wait for the guy that wants to show you off to the world even when you're in your sweatpants  
>who holds your hand in front of his friends<br>and thinks your beautiful even without make up  
>A real man will constantly tell you how much he cares and how lucky he is to have you<br>He's the one to turn to his friends and say "that's her!"" I think about this, and I mean, _really _think. What does she mean for me to learn from these. After a while, it hits me and I know what I do. What I should have done a long time ago. I march to Dustin's room, about a ten second walk from where I already am, and knock angrily on the door. Dustin opens it, and he smiles when he sees me.

"Mikkie I-" Before he can get another word out, I punch him as hard as I can in the same place Michael hit him. He goes sprawling to the floor. I hear his roommates snickering in the back of the room, but I don't pay any attention to them.

"It's over dipshit!" I yell, then slamming the door and stomping off.

As soon as I'm gone, I feel like some wait has lifted. The drama's gone, because all along Dustin was the only one creating it. I'm so happy I could sing. And who knows, maybe I would've if I hadn't heard a familiar voice saying, "Mikkie, a little help?" I look up and see Austin, wrapped from head to toe in bubble wrap and duct taped to the ceiling. Before I can say a word, the tape gives and he crashes to the floor. He just lays there for a few seconds before letting out a pitiful, "ow." I rush to his side.

"Austin, are you okay?" I roll him over gently, not wanting to hurt him.

"Yea, I'm fine. My nose kinda hurts though." I begin taking the bubble wrap and duct tape off him. Austin smiles gratefully the whole time.

"Do I want to know how you got up there?" I ask. He grins sheepishly.

"Michael showed up in our dorm with a black eye, grumbling about something. In hind sight, it probably wasn't such a good idea to say anything while he was so pissed."

"What did you say?"

"I asked if the girl scouts of death got him." Cue facepalm, internal since his arms are still stuck.

"Oh Austin, your stupidity never ceases to amaze me." He laughs, sounding more embarrassed than amused. A few seconds later, he's been freed and I stand and begin to walk to the nearest trash can. Before I get to it though, Austin snatches the bubble wrap out of my hands.

"What are you doing?" I ask as he hugs the bubble wrap to himself. He looks up at me, his eyes all wide like a sweet little five year old's.

"My bubble wrap." With that, he hugs the bubble wrap to himself even tighter and walks into his room.

Oh Austin. What are we going to do with you?

**Haha, don't you just love Austin? He's come to be my favorite character in this story. Sorry Mike, you had to be replaced eventually. What'd you think? Mikkie's finally come to her senses and is free of the jerk face! And sorry about that weird little bubble wrap scene, I just needed some comic relief after all that drama. And I'm trying to make Austin a more important character than he has been so far since he's going to be the third biggest character in the third story about Mikkie, which will either be titled "Living Rogue" or "Secrets." That's right, I can promise you right now there will be another story in this collection, and I'm also toying with the idea of a companion story to it, "My Best Friend's Brother," which would be a series of one shots about Lexi and Matt growing up. And guess what! I have a brief little system here:**

**5+ reviews: You get the summary of the threequel, but nothing more  
>7+ reviews: You get the dialogue from a scene of the threequel<br>9+ reviews: You get an excerpt of the first chapter of the threequel**

**So review like crazy people!**


	16. Aw Come On!

**Hey guys! Hammsters here! I got some good news for you! I got nine reviews for the last chapter so there will be, in fact, an excerpt of the threequel, which I've decided to call "Living Rogue," at the end of this chapter. On the bad side, this will be kind of shorter than normal, but there'll be plenty of drama and such. Now onto the chapter! Enjoy!**

I wake up with an inexplicable jubilation. Then I remember. I've dumped Dustin. I'm single. The drama's all over. I feel like I could jump out of bed and start dancing around the room, but that would include, you know, getting out of bed, which I really don't plan on doing. Instead, I just lay there with my eyes shut, pretending to be asleep so my friends won't bother me (especially Lexi who keeps waiting for me to blow up at her), listing all the wonderful things about a Dustin-free life:

1. I'm not dating Dustin anymore, and it's suddenly occurred to me that that southern twang of his has gotten to be really annoying.  
>2. I don't have to wake up early to get all dolled up because I no longer have anyone to impress.<br>3. Michael's- admittedly gorgeous- face will remain intact.  
>4. No more drama.<br>5. Maybe now Michael will stop trying to prove himself, al though it just hit me how incredibly flattering it is.  
>6. I don't have to put up with Dustin's roommates from hell.<br>7. I'M NOT DATING DUSTIN ANYMORE!

I'd be perfectly content to just lay there all day coming up with more perks to being single, but then something hits me. Well, two things actually, things in the form of Michael and Austin. Michael just got the shit kicked out of him last night, just to try and spare my feelings. How many people have friends who would do that? Every girl in the world who fits into that "I'm Sorry" poem, that's how many. Am I really as awful as them for not giving him a chance? And then there's Austin, sweet, childish Austin still nursing that major crush on my brother's girlfriend. The boy who's been more of a comfort to me than anyone in the last few weeks. Does he know about Matt and Lexi? Why haven't I been there for him more, knowing that he knew Lexi was dating someone. Jeez Louise, am I really such an awful friend?

I decide that since it's better for Austin's feelings, Lexi's conscience, and Matt's face if I wait until I can get Austin alone to talk about the Lexi situation, I think I'll deal with the Michael situation first. Which is why at 8:07 am, two minutes after we were supposed to get there and absolutely fashionably late, I strut into the Grand Hall in my PJs and bunny slippers for the first time in weeks. And man does that feel good. My friends give me odd looks as I walk up to our usual table, but my BFFL Austin simply high fives me and congratulates me on my return to the light side.

"It's good to be back," I say in return. He laughs and I take my old usual seat next to Michael, who raises an eyebrow.

"So where's Dust-pan today?" He asks, sounding slightly irritated in mad. Hopefully at Dustin and not at me... I pretend to think about it for a moment.

"Probably skulking around nursing his ego and a shiner," I reply. My friends look at me questioningly, so I explain. "That sucker got dumped Mikkie style!" My friends are all silent until Matt speaks up.

"Well it's about time!" They all laugh and break out in cheers and Austin high fives me again.

"Yea, that guy was a real ass whenever you weren't around," Marcus says.

"And when you were around," Michael adds, getting a laugh or two.

"So what brought on this glorious epiphany?" Tara asks, winking because she already knows.

"Are you kidding? Nobody beats up my friends and gets away with it!" They all cheer again.

"Aw, so I'm not just some prize Mikster?" Michael asks, holding his hand over his heart and speaking in a mock-dreamy voice.

"Never were old buddy old pal," I say, smiling.

"Aww, I'm touched Mikkie." He says, enveloping me in a hug.

"COOTIES! Get it off me get it off me!" My friends just laugh and Michael hugs me tighter.

"Hug me back Mikkie, you know you wanna." I shake my head. "C'mon, this is a rare oppurtunity! You can take advantage of this occasion to feel my abs like you've always dreamed of!" This earns him a slug in the gut and he 'oofs!' then pouts. "That hurts Mikkie, deep in the heart."

"Now you owe him a hug!" DJ says. I roll my eyes, sigh, and hug Michael, who gladly hugs me back. A few of my friends coo obnoxiously at the sight of it and I stick my tongue out at them.

"Honey, get the camera!" Austin cries girlishly in a stunning impression of my mother. I break free of the hug and elbow him in the gut. Austin just laughs. Everyone gets to talking and I'm content to just listen. I feel like I've missed so much, being so caught up in my problems with Dustin and Michael, it's nice just to sit back and be here. You know, stop and smell the roses. Michael, who's normally such in active participant in all conversations, seems to be doing the same thing. That is, until he leans over and whispers in my ear,s o quiet it's almost like he's trying to keep even me from hearing it,

"I know it's kind of soon after your break up," is he saying what I think he's saying? Is he saying what I hope he's saying? "I was thinking maybe," Oh man, I think he's saying it, I think he's saying it! "we could, like-" before I can find out what we could do, there's a thudding sound and every electronic device, phones computers, even the over head lights and fans, turn off. Everyone looks around frantically and the room is filled with panicked whipsers.

"What's going on?"

"I'm not sure."

"Is this a Code Black or something?"

"I don't know, maybe it's just a drill." Sadly, whoever said that was horribly wrong. The next thing we know, there's the sound of blades slicing through the air just outside the windows.

"Is that a helicopter?" Matt asks. Before anyone can say a word, hundreds- at least twice as many as there are of us students in the room- of people dressed in black from head to toe, crash through the windows and begin firing tranquilizer guns at us.

"Holy shit!" Michael cries. Most people in the room throw themselves to the ground, desperately seeking cover, but a few brave kids, such as my friends, stand and begin to fight. As kids notice that and take hope from it, they slowly begin joining the battle as well. I'm about to join them when Michael grabs my arm and tugs me beneath a table. "Stay here," he commands.

"No way! I want to fight with you guys!" I protest.

"Not in this lifetime Mikayla Goode. You'll stay right here until I come and get you."

"Why?" I ask in a desperate tone of voice.

"Because I won't have you getting hurt! I won't!" With that, he kisses the top of my head, not in a romantic way but just in a "in case I don't come back" kind of way. Not very encouraging. Normally, I'd go against his demands and join the brawl, but there was something in his tone of voice that makes me stay put. He sounded scared. And when Michael Roberts is scared, you know things have really gotten bad. So I just stay beneath the table, looking up through the space between the bench and the table trying to see what was happening. People were collapsing left and right, but it was too dark to see who. THe only faces I could make out were those of the fighters closest to me: Michael, Matt, Lexi, Tara, DJ, Marcus and Austin. Casey, who couldn't win a fight to save her life, which is most likely what she'd be fighting for, had been shoved beneath a table as well. I feel so helpless, watching as my friends fight for their lives. None of this feels right. I try my best to keep quiet though, knowing that that's what's best. But then I see Matt get shot in the back with a tranquilizer dart and I just can't help it.

"Matt!" I scream. Nobody hears me. Nobody except the woman who shot him. She looks down beneath the table at me and looking at her eyes, I swear, it sends ice shooting through my veins. I know those eyes. They're the same eyes my dad, my brother and I all share. Oh god. I start backing away as she moves closer, but there's someone waiting behind me. Arms lock around me and pull me out from my hiding place. I fight and kick, but the person is too strong and has too good of a hold on me. The woman stuffs a rag into my mouth and all of a sudden things begin to go fuzzy. I want to fight but I'm just so, so tired. Is it really that important to fight. _Yell for help you goddamn idiot! _The part of my mind that sounds an awful lot like Michael screams. This is enough to make me spit out the rag and cry, "Help!" Only one person hears and turns in my direction: Michael.

"Mikkie!" He yells. He starts running towards us and I start feeling like I've been saved. Michael will make everything okay. He always does. He's nearly reached us when suddenly, one of the people dressed in black brings a breakfast plate down on his head hard with a sickening _CRASH! _And just like that, my only hope of rescue goes down. There's no one else who heard me scream. No one else sees me being dragged out. No one catches even a glimpse of the large young boy with a great big throbbing black eye who throws me over his shoulder and slams shut the double doors behind him.

No one knows it, but I'm gone.

**See? What'd I tell you? If that wasn't a shit ton of drama, then I'm a duck! (And just for your information, I'm a teenaged girl last I checked.) ANy guesses who the lady is that Mikkie recognized? Oh, and by the way, earlier in the story a bunch of people were commenting on how I said her name was Christina Goode and they thought it was Cassandra Goode. Well I reread Only The Good Spy Young, and there wasn't a single time in that whole book or any of the others where Zach's mom was given a name, so for all intents and purposes, I say her name is Christina. Got that? All right. Well, now, I suppose I should give you the excerpt. Here goes nothing!**

_"Hey KK," He says, using his nickname for me. For whatever reason, he wanted his very own special nickname for me. Everyone calls me Mikster and IT called me Mikkie Mouse, so he took the -kayla part of my name and got KK._

_"Hiya Aussie," I greet the director, seating myself on the edge of his desk. Funny how Austin, of all people, ended up running the entire Central Intelligence Agency._

_"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" He asks, leaning back in his chair._

_"I may have caused a slight security scare with my hair dryer," I say, grinning sheepishly. He smirks._

_"The list?" He guesses. I nod solemnly._

_"The list." You see, as we got older and our lives changed our friends all matured. A lot. So to avoid that horrible fate and keep our former childishness and immaturity alive, Austin and I hunted down every list of funny/ annoying/ crazy/ creepy things to do and put them together. We've been working on it for weeks._

_"Well, good timing with that actually. I've been-" Out of nowhere, his computer starts beeping. "Hold on a second. Secretary's coming, you know the drill." I nod, hastily put on some lipstick, hop in his lap and start making out with him- I'll explain later. The door swings open and his secretary Carrie List, a recent graduate of the Gallagher Academy, walks in._

_"Mr. Woods, there's someone-" She sees me and turns bright red._

_"Oh. Um, sorry, I didn't, uh...I'm just gonna go." With that, she makes a hasty exit and we start cracking up._

_"That was great!" Austin laughs._

_"You know, in the short time she's been here we've probably scarred that poor girl for life," I say, pulling out two tissues and handing him one. We both start wiping off my lipstick._

_"Screw her, we've scarred the whole agency!" He says proudly. He looks at me and laughs harder. "You look like a clown." I rub my face harder to get the lipstick off._

_"Shut up! So what were you saying earlier about my good timing?"_

_"Oh yea! Can you get DJ? He needs to hear this too." I nod. "Thanks. Are you going out with us tonight?" He asks. I shake my head._

_"Nah, you know it's Liv's night." I reply._

_"Ah, that's right! Hey, do you guys wanna swing by the apartment?" He asks hopefully._

_"I don't know Austin,'' I say hesitantly. He mock pouts._

_"Please! I promise I won't get too drunk!" I sigh._

_"I'll check with my parents." He grins from ear to ear._

_"Sweet!" I laugh and start walking out. "Hey Mikkie!" He calls me back before I can open the door. Austin walks up to me. "Don't I get a kiss goodbye honey buns?" He asks teasingly, waggling his eyebrows for good measure. I roll my eyes._

_"In your dreams sweet cheeks." He laughs and I open the door and walk out. Seeing people in the hall, I turn back at the last and blow him a big obnoxious kiss. "Later babe!" I close the door before he can start laughing. As I strut down the hallways like I own the place, I notice many people averting their eyes, absolutely scandalized by the relationship between the director and the CIA's top spy. I just toss my head back and laugh at our little secret. Man I love my life._

**What do you think of that? Who do you think this mysterious Liv is? And what's Austin and Mikkie's secret? Before you ask, no they're not dating, it's just a little something they do to entertain themselves and part of their little secret. I gave away quite a bit if you really read in between the lines, but you'd have to pay super close attention. And by the way, this takes place eight years after That Was Then, so all the characters except for Matt are 25. Review and tell me if you like the chapter and the excerpt!**

**Oh, and I feel the need to add, THIS STORY ISN'T OVER YET! And I'm not going to update until I get at least five reviews, so get on that people!**


	17. A Rare Glimpse into the mind of

**Hey y'all, wazzup? I know I said I wouldn't update until I got five reviews for the last chapter, but to be honest, I just wanna wrap this baby up. I've got four chapters left, why prolong the "so long's" and "goodbye's"? It'll just make it more painful. *Sniff sniff" I really do love this story. Now that may have made it sound like this story is done after this chapter. I'm happy to inform you that it's not. This story won't be over until there's a resolution, and this my friends, is no resolution. Nope. BUt I'll tell you one thing. This is not an ordinary chapter. THis is an extra special chapter that I bet no one saw coming. You know why? B_e_C_a_U_se_ T_h_I_s_ Is N_o_T M_i_K_k_I_e_'S _p_O_i_N_t_ _o_F _v_I_e_W!**

**All: GASP!  
>Hammsters: That's right, because I want to keep what's going on in the great wide world of Mikkie a secret!<br>Mikkie: Actually, no-  
>Hammsters: <em>Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuush! <em>It's a secret! And aren't you supposed to be locked up in some Circle holding cell somewhere?  
>Mikkiew: Well actually I-<br>Hammsters: _Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuush! _Gosh Mikkie what's your problem? What part of "it's a secret" don't you understand? Now begone, I can't stand the sight of you, you secret spoiler! *magical poof and Mikkie's gone*  
>Michael: Noooooooooo! Mikkieeeeeee!<br>Hammsters: Ah shut up, I sent her with bubble wrap, she should be fine. *Austin starts jumping around like the amazing bouncing ferret* Oh god. What have I done  
>Austin: BUBBLE !<br>Tara and Lexi: Oh dear lord.  
>Hammsters; Sorry, that was entirely my fault. Now, any guesses who's point of view this chapter is in?<br>Lexi: Is it mine?  
>Hammsters: No<br>Tara: Is it mine?  
>Hammsters: No<br>Casey: Is it mine?  
>Hammsters: No<br>Marcus: Is it mine?  
>Hammsters: You don't even have dialogue ninety nine percent of the time, you really think I'm going to give you a whole chapter?<br>Marcus:...yes?  
>Hammsters: NO!<br>DJ: Is it mine?  
>Matt: Is it mine?<br>Austin: Is it mine?  
>Michael: Is it mine?<br>Hammsters: Yes  
>Matt: Yes to who?<br>Hammsters: Yes  
>DJ: That doesn't really answer his question<br>Hammsters: Yes  
>Austin: I'm lost<br>Michael: You're always lost  
>Austin: *sniffling* That hurts man. It hurts deep<br>Michael: *rolling his eyes* here, have some bubble wrap  
>Austin: Mike, have I ever told you how much I love you<br>Michael: What have I done?  
><strong>

**Everybody, drum roll badarum badarum badarum badarum badarum! *sharp intake of breath* badarum badarum badarum badarum *dramatic elevator music* bom bom bom bom bom bom bom bom! Tada! New chapter! Enjoy oh readers- o- mine! **

**Michael's Point of View**

I wake up on the floor of the great hall with ceramic shards scattered across the ground around me. There's an awful pouding in my head that hurts so bad it makes me wonder if Mikkie killed the devil and claimed hell for her own- something she's dreamt of doing on multiple occasions; she even has a detailed plan of how to do so. Anyways, worse than the head injury is the sensation of absolute panic nagging at the back of my mind that's decided to do a little remodeling and is making my heart work the jack hammer. Ouch. _What the hell happened? _I sit up slowly, rubbing my head gently like the delicate wuss I tend to be. Taking a look around the room, I feel even more confused than before.

Hmmm...how to put this into words...A tornado family feud? Nah. Zeus got pissed and did a double fist dance on the school? Close, but no cigar. Well, anyways, to put it simply the room's an absolute disaster. The first thing I notice is that I'm not the only one passed out on the floor. A lot of kids are lying face down and their stillness is unsettling. The few kids in the room that are awake are wandering around prying darts out of their asses. I quickly check my own caboose and am happy to report it's dart free. My head's still throbbing though which leads me to ask again, _What the HELL happened? _Then I see Casey underneath a table shaking like a shell shock victim and DJ, who's face has been thoroughly redecorated- did someone let Austin into the marker stash again? I thought we learned our lesson people! Austin, Austin, Austin, what will we do with you? I guarantee there will come a day when the fate of the world rests in his hands and, well, when that day comes, I hope I'm already dead. If not? Eh, the humans had a good run. Wait a second. Austin...kinda sounds like...DUSTIN! It's all painfully clear to me now.

I remember it all. Mikkie had just announced she'd dumped Dustin (Mikkie style, haha. Sucka!) and I was finally able to freely put the moves on her. I was getting ready to ask her, and man the girl was putty in my hands. I think. Anyways, i was about to ask her out and everything just went black. And then we were all fighting, and I pushed Mikkie under a table. Then the next thing I knew she was screaming for help and I was running towards her and then...nothing. All I can remember other than that is the face of the person dragging her out. That little- god- damn- scum- of- the- earth- traitorous- douche bag! I swear, when I get my hands on him, oh it ain't gonna be pretty. He'll wish he'd never messed with the best friend of AN ASSASSIN! Yea that's right, assassin, not spy. Spying's for chumps. Chumps like fucking Dustin Walker!

Now how am I going to do this? Normally, I'd probably be pretty subtle, get a good sniper, wait out on the roof of an apartment building near his current location until there was no one around, quick bullet to the brain, bury him in a ditch, move on. BUt no, I'm breaking out the big guns for this one! Let's see...for starters I'll tie him to a flagpole, no wait, I'll find a dead body and send it to him piece by piece, _then _I'll tie him to a flagpole- naked of course. When the fire department comes to get him, I'll disguise myself as a firemen and when I hand him some clothes to put on, I'll slip a threatening note into one of the pockets. Then I'll get him some more threatening notes, get bored of waiting, sniper rifle, apartment building, rooftop, bullet, ditch, the whole shebang. Mikkie's really better at the violent plotting thing than I am. After all, we're trained to be silent killers, not sociopaths. Wait, that came out wrong. She's not- oh never mind, you get the point.

While I continue to plot his vicious death- I'm considering having a pack of attack dogs chase him around every day- I start walking towards the headmistress's office, where Matt has set up shop since he and Mikkie were put in charge. Someone needs to tell him his little sister's been kidnapped and who did it so we can take action already! I've been awake ten minutes, but I'm already sick of waiting around here! We need to get going now before the trail goes cold! I hear voices inside the office, but I still don't hesitate to barge right in and demand that he listens to what I have to say.

"Matt, I demand that you listen to what I have to say!" I announce as soon as I step in. I look around and see Austin, Marcus, Lexi, and Tara all staring at me. "Oh hey guys." Matt sighs.

"Is this important Michael, because we're trying to figure out what the fuck they came here for." He says tiredly. I clench my fists to keep in my frustration.

"Yes it's freaking important! I know what they came here for, or who would be the better word." THey all stare a little more and Matt now has a faint trace of a smile, like he should've known old reliable Michael Roberts would come through for him.

"What? What did they come here for Mike?"

"Mikkie!" Everyone shares an incredulous look and they all begin to laugh nervously, hoping that this is all just some tasteless joke. When I don't shout 'psych!' the laughter stops and Matt's expression sours.

"What- what do you mean they came for Mikkie?" He asks, his voice sounding broken and astonished.

"I mean they came for Mikkie, and they got her too." I say sadly. "When we were fighting, I made Mikkie hide under a table. I thought it would be safer for her. I- I couldn't let her get hurt." My friends nod sadly. They figured out a long time ago that I never got over her after we broke up. "One of the people noticed her and started dragging her towards the door. No wait, it was two people, now that I think of it. Anyways, she started fighting them and when that didn't work she started screaming for help, but I was the only one who heard her."

"Why didn't you stop them then?" Matt yells, spitting on my face by accident. I decide now's not the right time to point out that he did so and continue.

"I tried, but someone hit me over the head, with one of those really big plates I think, and I was knocked unconscious by the blow. I'm- I'm so sorry Matt." Lexi stands and hugs me. I'm not normally much of a hugger (unless it's to bug Mikkie, who's even less of a hugger than I am), but I allow the gesture, even if I don't hug her back.

"It's okay Mike. You tried." She says reassuringly. "I promise, we'll find her." She pulls away and I smile weakly. Boy do I hope she's right.

"There's another thing I need to tell you guys," I say. They look up expectantly. "I recognized the people who took her." Tara and Austin jump up at the same time.

"Who was it?"

"The first was Dustin." Their eyes go wide.

"Dustin?" Lexi asks incredulously (that's right, I can use big words too.)

"Are you sure?" Tara asks.

"I'm shocked by your mistrust in me," I say. Apparently, no one cares, because they continue on with their surprised mutterings. At least the guys have a little more faith in me.

"I can't believe that scum of the earth-" Matt begins at the same time DJ says, "If I ever get my hands on that dick I swear I'll wring his neck, that-" and Marcus says, "Why that treachorous little-" Austin finishes for all of them.

"Gummy worm!" He blurts. We all shut up and stare at him.

"Gummy worm?" I repeat. He nods. _"Gummy worm?" _He nods again.

"You guys were going to say bad words." We all share in a mass face palm. Austin's naivete and occasional stupidity has it's place, but this situation is definitely not that place. "I'm going to retreat into my corner now." And he did just that. The chaos quickly picks back up.

"Hey wait a second!" Matt says, something dawning on him. "Guys, could you shut up for one fu-" Austin interrupts.

"_Fudging" _He says in substitution. We all look at him. "Sorry."

"Fine, could you guys shut up for one _fudging _second?" Everyone does so. We all came to a silent understanding years ago that Matt's in charge when Mikkie's not here. There's just something about those Goodes... "Mike, you said there were two people. Dustin's one. Who's the other?" They all look at me anxiously and I fidget slightly, made uncomfortable by the fact that all eyes were on me and not one person was smiling. People always smiled when I was the center of attention. This is new.

"I'm not positive, but if I know those eyes as well as I think I do, the other person was your Grandma Goode."

**Huh? Huh? What do you think? You like? Well you should. This chapter would've been up yesterday but I got grounded for reasons that shall remained unnamed but I got ungrounded as a reward for doing well on the high school placement test/ math final (it was two in one: Ninth grade accelerated algebra, eighth grade final, high school placement. SO three in one actually) So along came the chapter. So how'd I do with Mike's point of view? Did you like his take of things? I didn't make him too similar to Mikkie did I? Cuz that'd be weird...WEll, if you want another fast update you'll do what's best for you and review! If you do, I'll either give you a sneak peek of Living Rogue or the summary of it, depending on how many reviews I get. Just sos you knows, I only need eighteen more reviews to pass up Finding Answers, so make me proud people!**


	18. Oh My Angst

**Hey guys. Things are really starting to get dramatic over here in the world of Mikkie Goode, so I thought I'd allow myself one angsty chapter. Just one though. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. Since I'm satisfied with the number of reviews, I'll give you a short little excerpt and a summary of Living Rogue at the end. Now enjoy the angst!**

I've been sleeping a lot. And dreaming. In fact, that's all I seem to be doing in this busted up pick up those two ass-hats jammed me in. When I'm awake, I think a lot, wondering. Wondering about what Michael was going to ask me before this chaos all started. Wondering how long this trip will take. Wondering where we are. But most of all, I wonder why I don't care. All I feel is numbness. The drugs maybe? But inside, I know that's not it. It's Matt and Michael, and all the people I saw go done while I went nearly without a fight. It's the thought that I fell for Dustin's lies. It's the fact that, when I really think about it, there's so much I could've done to stop it.

I'd known all along really. Known that there was something off about Dustin. There was a nagging feeling keeping me from completely trusting him all along, but I couldn't bring myself to listen to that feeling. Because if that feeling had a voice, it would be Michael's.

That brings me to the real source of the problem: my best friend. My brother's best friend. My first boyfriend, the one that apparently never got over me. Michael. I spent so many years trying to pretend it was all okay, years trying to annoy that pull at my heart, the bubbling sensation in my stomach. I spent years trying to escape ninth grade, but it was always there. It was always there because Michael was always there to remind me of it. And now he's gone and all I am is numb. I remember it so clearly though. And maybe that's why I sleep so much. It's an escape into a time before the fear, before the drama, and long before the L-word. It's an escape I need, into that simple time when all it took to make me smile was that easy-going smile and those brilliant blue eyes.

* * *

><p>"I wouldn't steal that if I were you." A deep voice said behind me. I gulped. The voice wasn't deep enough to be a teacher or a gaurd, so it must've been one of the seventh graders who live in this room. And that just might be worse. That boy was there because he was a criminal, or so I'd thought at the time. THat? Yea, that had made me nervous. "Who are you?" I quickly spun around. A little too quickly I guess, because my wig flew off. "You're one of those Gallagher Girls aren't you?" I looked up at him and my jaw almost dropped. Standing before me was the thirteen year old equivalent to a male Abercrombie &amp; Fitch model, with a shock of messy black hair and gorgeous electric blue eyes. "What's your name?"<p>

"Mikayla Morgan," I'd lied smoothly, using my mother's maiden name. "Mikkie for short."

"I'm Michael Roberts." He noticed how I was pressed up against the wall, trying to put as much distance between us as possible. "You don't have to do that you know. I don't bite." I'd blushed and stepped away from the wall. Sometimes I wonder if things would be easier if I'd grabbed one of his rifles and run. That was the day I met my favorite arrogant douche bag.

* * *

><p>"Hey you! Mikkie!" I'd heard him call. I'd prayed for it not to be true, for him not to really be there. He couldn't be there, not right then. I'd wanted so bad for him to just be gone, but apparently that wasn't in the cards. I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Don't pretend you can't hear me Mikkie." I turned and glared.<p>

"What the fuck are you doing here Michael?" He glared back and thrust a piece of paper in my face.

"Explain this." He'd found out that day I wasn't a Gallagher girl. When that happened, any chance of my life coming untangled from his was reduced to a distant dream. God I'd hated that kid.

"Did I happen to mention I'm not a Gallagher girl?"

"Yea, I noticed!"

"I did get accepted to the Gallagher Academy. And my parents are spies."

"You lied to me! You didn't even give me your real name!"

"If it helps, Morgan is my mom's maiden name."

"You're just a civilian!"

"Stalker." I muttered.

"Liar," he shot back.

"Jerk," I add.

"Runaway." I glared. That was a low blow.

"I hate you." That phrase was all it took to make his expression soften, for him to find his window of opportunity. That boy always had a motivation behind every action, even if I was too naive to see past his lie that time.

"I don't." And then he'd kissed me. And stolen my notebook. And almost got away with every bit of information I'd collected. Almost.

* * *

><p>ONto a more decent memory of Michael. The side of himself he showed exclusively to me. The part of him that looked at me like I was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, the part of him that made me feel special. This is the only part of him I've ever truly hated. We were watching 'The Notebook.' Not because we liked it, but because we wanted desperately to make fun of something, and Austin's Bieber hair just didn't cut it for us. We were currently cracking up at the scene where they were having a heated make out session in the rain.<p>

"And then the rain magically appeared as soon as he decided to kiss her! It's magic I tell you!" Michael exclaimed in mock excitement. I laughed. "Don't laugh at me. You're just jealous because you don't see the beauty of their love the way I do." I laughed again and this time he joined me.

"You know, if you ever kiss _me _in the rain, I swear, I'm dumping your ass for a straight guy," I warned him. He laughed, gently removes me from his lap, and standing. "What are you doing?" I asked. He grinned evilly.

"You'll see." He walked over to the fire alarm on the wall beside the TV, looked at it thoughtfully, then pulled it. The alarms started screeching and we heard the pounding of feet outside the door. In a few minutes, while the alarm was still screaming, the pounding had stopped and we could see everyone in the school standing in the yard from our window. Then the sprinklers on the ceiling turned on and we were getting soaked. Michael grabbed my hand, pulled me into him, and kissed me for a long time. Then he pulled back just a centimeter and asked with his breath hot on my face, "Does this count?" I kissed him again and I could feel him chuckling into it. I pulled away for a second.

"I think I'll let it slide."

* * *

><p>As I dream about all the time I spent with him, the fact I've been hiding from myself for the past two or three years sneaks up on me. I never hated Michael. I hated that everything he did made me love him more. I loved him then and I still do now. That was why I broke up with him, as weird as it sounds. But please, see it from my side of things. I was just fourteen, but I already loved him more than I'd imagined possible, and he was my first boyrfriend. That scared me. If I stayed with him, if I grew up and married him, would I be that girl I'd promised myself I wouldn't be? Would I be the person married to their first boyfriend, throwing their lives away over someone that they loved once, but the love had grown old? That thought scared me, as did all thoughts of the future. So I dumped him to escape my own fears, but things never changed. Every time I look him in the eye I can't help but smile. Every second I'm with him is a second I don't want to end. But those moments have ended, and I might never see those gorgeous electric blue eyes of his again. So I allow myself to sleep and dream, to live in the past and be numb to it all, because once I think about it, I'd rather be numb than feel the loss of it all.<p>

**I know, It's a little on the sad side for our usually upbeat Mikkie, but I needed the angst. She's 17, she's in love with her best friend, and she's just lost everything because she couldn't see through her ex-boyfriend's lies. YOu'd be depressed to. I hope you liked all the different memories of her time spent with Michael. THe first two came directly from Finding Answers, the third I just made up. It was probably during their freshman year, maybe eighth grade, but that's a bit of a stretch. So here's the excerpt for ya!**

_"This is bad Mikkie, this is really bad," Lexi said, pacing back in forth in our dorm room, She was twirling her hair between her fingers like she normallly does and my best friend, the one girl I've always counted on to be calm and put together, was an absolute wreck. And really, who could blame her? "My parents said if this ever happened they'd throw me out! What am I going to do?" It was then that she broke down and cried. I rushed to her side and hugged her tightly._

_"It's all going to be okay Lex, I promise."_

_"How?" She said, looking up. Her big brown eyes were brimming with the tears she was barely holding back and she was looking at me hopefully, praying that I'd have another scheme that would make everything better just like I always did._

_"I promise, I'll figure something out. You just clean yourself up, I"ll go steal you something from the cafeteria. How's that sound?" She smiled weakly._

_"Thanks Mik." I smile._

_"Anytime." As soon as she was in the bathroom washing the smeared make up from her face, I ran out the door to go get her some food. As I went I kept trying to think of plans, just like I'd been doing since what happened first became a possibility. I've been holding it together for Lexi, but man am I stressed. I'm trying to put as little pressure on her as possible, not allowing her to do anything, but it's really starting to take it's toll on me. I've been snapping at people all week, even Matt, who's been more helpful than anyone in this. ON the way, I run into Michael, who's beaming excitedly. His excitement and carefreeness pisses me off._

_"Mikkie! Just the girl I was looking for! I've got great news." He runs up and tries to give me a hug, but I duck out of his arms._

_"Not now Mike, I've got something important to deal with." I start walking away._

_"What's wrong?" He asks in confusion._

_"Nothing! Everything's just dandy!" I say in a huff.. He grabs my shoulders and makes me face him._

_"Did I do something wrong?" He asks worriedly. I sigh._

_"No Michael, you're great. I'm just not in a good mood right now." Luckily, he knows better than to aks why._

_"I've got something that'll make you feel better. I got a lead!" He says excitedly. His face droops when he sees I'm not nearly as thrilled as he is._

_"So?"_

_"So? We've been looking for leads for ages and now I've finally got one!"_

_"No Michael, you've been looking for leads, I've been trying to move on." I can see from the look in his eyes that I've said the wrong thing, but right now, the stress has me too easily annoyed to care._

_"What're you saying?"_

_"I'm saying I could care less about your lead. Now if you'll excuse me, I have something important to do." Then I walked away, leaving him dumbfounded and hurt in the middle of the hallway. I began to feel bad as I walked, but I ignored it. It was stupid. The leads didn't matter. He needed to give up on it and just let me move on already. As I walked back from the cafeteria, inspiration struck and I ran back to our room and flung open the door._

_"Mikkie?" Lexi says, confused by my excitement._

_"I've got a plan." She grins from ear to ear._

_"Really?" I nod._

_"Go get Matt, he needs to hear this."_

**Kay, that's it for the excerpt, which is another puzzle piece that might help you understand the last excerpt a little better. Now for the summary, which will help things fall into place.**

**Living Rogue: People make mistakes. Mikkie knows that. BUt sometimes, she wonders why she's always taking the fall for it. Eight years. Eight years is all it took for her to accidentally mess everything up. Now she's lost her best friend, she's got a seven year old to take care of, and the only person who knows the truth about anything in her life is Austin. Could things get any more screwed up? Hells yea.**

**What do you think? Does it sound good? I think it's gonna be good, better that That Was Then, maybe not better than Finding Answers. Still good though. Now, I think since there's only a few chapters left and I know what's going to happen, it's safe to return to the old system, if you guys are up for the challenge.**

**5+ reviews- I'll update in two weeks  
>10+ reviews- I'll update in a week and a half<br>15+ reviews- I'll update in a week  
>20+ reviews- I'll update in a few days<br>25+ revoews- I'll update tomorrow**

**Make me proud and review like crazy people!**


	19. Infiltration Time

**Wow. To be honest, I really wasn't all that inspired for this chapter and I was gonna wait a few days to write it, but then this amazingly awesome person came along and made me want to update by reviewing again and again and again and again. So a big thank you to LilaVanilla people! She is now my favorite person on fanfiction ever (sorry mchammer4 and Fifi226, had to happen. XD) So, I now bring you another glimpse into the mind of Michael, because I love him to death.**

**Michael: As a spy and an assassin, your wording makes me very nervous  
>Hammsters: As it should Michael, as it should.<br>Haha, you people probably think I"m crazy, talking to my characters.**

**Michael's point of view**

I stare silently at the road ahead as we drive down the highway in a hijacked minivan. In the back, my friends are all dead silent, even Austin, which means that there's something terribly wrong. And, well, there is. We've been searching for Mikkie for two months now, going from Circle base to Circle base, and Matt and I have been set on edge. It's driving both of us insane, and each time it's worse. But Matt never lets it get the best of him. Today, I did.

_Two Hours Earlier_

"Are you sure you want do do this guys?" Tara asked Matt and me.

"Yes!" We both snapped at the same time. They'd been asking us all night. Tara hardly flinched.

"Guys, we've been to five bases this week alone, and it's only Wednesday. You two aren't sleeping, it's not healthy. Maybe we should take the night off, just tonight." Lexi says, trying her best to calm us. Matt seems to consider it a bit, just because it was Lexi who said it, but I'm not backing down.

"Every night we don't search is another night that she's stuck with them. They could be hurting her, torturing her for information, or just torturing her to try to bait her parents. The longer it takes us to find her, the worse our chances are of finding her. Do you want to find her or not Lexi?" I ask angrily.

"Of course I want to find her!" She exclaims, shocked that I'd even ask that.

"Then let's quit shitting around and get to it!" Nobody talks to me the rest of the way to the base, but I don't care. I'm pissed at all of them.

_Five Minutes Later_

We're walking across the grass lot surrounding the base when I hear the quietest buzzing sound that nobody else seems to notice.

"Everybody, stop," I command quietly. They stop short.

"What is it Mike?" Casey asks. I ignore her question.

"Tara, hairspray me." She grins evilly.

"Okay, if you insists." She starts attacking my hair with her vile hairspray of death.

"Ack! I didn't mean literally!" I say, barely keeping my tone soft. She giggles.

"Sorry." She hands me the can of hairspray.

"Got some in my mouth," I mutter, pouting. I uncap the hairspray bottle and start spraying the air in front of us. Sure enough, there's a laser grid spreading all the way out to the nearest wall of the supposedly abandoned building. We look at each other nervously as the hot red lines fade with the hairspray fumes. There's only two people we know who can fit through the thin spaces between the lasers and one of them is hopefully inside the building. The other has the grace and nimbleness of a blind cyclops. No, worse than that. The other has the grace and nimbleness of Liz Sutton. We all look at Casey.

"Oh no. She's not going through that grid." DJ says immediately.

"If Mikkie's the one at stake then oh yes I am," she shoots back at her overprotective boyfriend.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Ha!" DJ always falls for that one.

"Damn. Well, you're still not going. It's not safe." He says in a demanding voice. Casey simply rolls her eyes.

"Screw him, I'm going. Hand me the night vision goggles." I reach into my backpack and hand her the goggles, which are her only way of being able to see the laser grid. DJ looks uneasy but this time he doesn't say anything. We all hold our breath as Casey begins slipping through the array of lasers.

"Oh my god." DJ says in awe.

"She actually did it." She beams at us from her spot behind the laser grid

"Nice job Case!" Tara calls. Casey gives her a thumbs up.

"Casey, turn off the laser grid!" I call. She nods, finds the power box, and starts messing around wit the wiring. After a while, the humming sound stopped and she gave us the thumbs up to come over. We run over. "Can you override the security system?" She looks insulted that I would even ask.

"Of course."

"Then get on that. Ondelay ondelay!" She rolls her eyes, pulls a laptop out of her backpack, and gets to work doing her hacking thang. Her fingers are flying across the keys and in seconds she tells us, "we're in," and we break down the door.

"You guys know the plan right?" Matt asks. Everyone nods. "We only have a little while until their hackers figure out we've taken over the system and they come after us, so we have to work fast." We all nod and separate. Austin and I are the last to leave.

"Think you can give me a lift big guy?" I ask. He nods and weaves his hands together. I step into his hands and he boosts me up to a vent. Once I'm in, I turn around, grab his hand, and tug him into the vent. Once he's in, he nods in thanks and we begin crawling as quietly as possible. One of the most important things I've learned from Mikkie is how to crawl covertly.

It doesn't take long for the two of us, being the quickest of the nine people on this search, to reach the end of the vent that's located in the control room of the building. Without having to be asked, Austin reaches into his backpack and hands me a screwdriver and a sniper rifle. Man I wish that our lives were simple enough that that last sentence didn't seem perfectly normal. I carefully take out each screw keeping the end of the vent in place and remove one quietly, being careful not to make any noise and alert the men in the control room. Then I lift up the sniper from the bottom of the vent, fit it with a silencer, and, aiming carefully, shoot each one of the men in the room with out getting any attention. I kill them each with one shot. This is the reason I could only bring Austin. The others are spies. They wouldn't understand why I needed to shoot them to keep everyone safe.

_Twenty Minutes Later_

Funny how quickly things can take a turn for the worst. About five minutes ago, everything was absolutely fine. It was running smoothly. Then, well, I'm not sure what happened. Casey's comms went silent, then Lexi's, then Tara's. Targeting the girls, those wimps. Then, to add insult to injury, they took Casey's comms, turned it back on, and started taunting us. A few minutes later, DJ, Matt, and Marcus's comms went silent too. The only reason Austin's still here is because I made him stay, knowing if he went to help them he'd just be captured too.

"Michael, Austin, get out of there!" I can hear Lexi yell in the background.

"Shut up!" One of the men who captured them shouts. I hear the sounds of hard contact and Lexi cries out in pain. I know that they hit her. God I want to kill them right now. Who knows, depending on how it might turn out...

"Mike, we've got to find them," Austin says, sounding scared.

"We will, don't worry." I think of where we can find them. "Do you still have the blueprints with you?" I ask him. He nods and hands them to me. I examine the sheet for an idea of where to look for them. I jab the paper with my index finger. "There. That's where they're keeping them." I say. He gives me a weird look.

"Are you sure? How do you know?"

"I can just tell." He doesn't question me, just follows me down the multiple hallways to the center of the building. Sure enough, when we get there, the room is crowded with large, muscular men and my friends all tied up and sitting on the floor. I give Austin a hand signal and he pulls out a pistol. 1...2...3... We push open the door and before they react, shoot three of the four men with tranquilizer darts. I grab the other man and hold a loaded gun to his head. This one has real bullets.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't blow your brains out." I whisper angrily in his ear. He growls.

"Bite me."

"Don't think I won't." I hit him over the head with the handle of the gun as hard as I can without knocking him unconscious. He yelps in pain, which makes me snort a bit. "Where do you keep your prisoners?"

"Don't have any." I hit him over the head again.

"Tell me." I hold the blueprint in front of his face. He reluctantly points to a place on the blueprint. I adjust my grip on the pistol and put my finger over the trigger.

"Please, please don't shoot. I have kids." My friends all look at me, but I refuse to meet there eyes. I push down on the trigger.

"And they'll be glad to be rid of you," I say as his body drops. Tara, Casey, and Lexi gasp, but Marcus, Matt, DJ, and Austin don't comment. It's what Austin and I have been trained to do since we were kids- murder heartlessly. They know better than to question it when they know we hate to do it.

_An Hour and Forty Minutes Later_

"God damn it!" I yell, knocking the contents off the hotel table in front of me. Then I kick over the table for good measure, punch a wall, and then just lean my head on it, pounding the anger away

We didn't find Mikkie.

Lexi leaves the room and walks into Matt's, but everyone else stays. They know he isn't doing anything any different than I am. Three words for you. Fuck. My. Life.

**What'd you think? I hope all you people that wanted me to update so and are appeased by it. Michael's really not a ray of sunshine when he's upset about Mikkie being gone. Do you think that him shooting guard was taking it too far though? I think it might've been. But I was in a rush and I needed to get myself some drama. Anywho, hoped you liked it, please review. I'm refer you to the system.**

**5+ reviews- I'll update in two weeks  
>10+ reviews- I'll update in a week and a half<br>15+ reviews- I'll update in a week  
>20+ reviews- I'll update in a few days<br>25+ reviews- I'll update tomorrow**

**So review, and check out my original stories under miscellaneous books "Here Goes Everything" and "To Be Extraordinary." They're really good and they've got spy stuff, so you'll love. Now break!**


	20. Well Now We're Screwed!

**Hey, I know it's been a while since I updated but I wanted to get this chapter just right, and that takes time you know. Plus, I still have my LOTF stories and fans to think of. But here I am with the second to last chapter in this story, which I hope you will all enjoy!**

Believe it or not, the past few months haven't been so bad for me. I know you're all probably thinking something along the lines of "Gasp! She's been brainwashed" or "Blasphemy!" or even something with much less friendly words, but it's true, and I promise you there's been no brainwashing to speak of. It's kind of strange. Grandma Goode isn't quite what I expected. A lot of her mannerisms match Dad's to a tee, and in her own way, she really does want me to be happy. Sure, she's using me to lure my parents to their deaths, but she's doing her best to treat me like a granddaughter. Which makes me fear for her mental health to be quite honest.

Anyways, in order to keep their favorite little gummy worm bait happy and cooperative, they've pretty much given me free reign of the headquarters. Of course, I have to have Dustin or Grandma or my partner Talia with me at all times, but they don't try to stop me from going into any of the rooms. Sure, they occasionally warn me that I'm about to walk in on an interrogation that goes completely against the Geneva Convention, in which case I steer clear, but other than that I'm pretty much free to do as I like. They even bought me a new iPod, those sweet little things. It's rather sickening, but I play nice. After all, I certainly don't want to lose these among other privileges. That's right, there's more!

Grandma Goode had a plan for me from the start. She noticed all the things I inherited from my mother and which traits were from my dad, and found that I'd be quite useful. I had my dad's wit and cockiness, along with the green eyes and the slight air of mystery. I had my mom's skill and common sense, and well, gender. Put that all together and add the fact that I'm not so hard to look at, and bada bing bada boom, you've found my "true calling," as she calls it. What do you think I am? Ding ding ding, you guessed it. They've been using me as a honeypot. I feel like I need to take some sort of chemical bath after every single mission. Can't they have one target who isn't a smelly old dude?

Today though, today Talia and I got a good assignment. Our targets: three twenty two year old enemy (enemies to the Circle of Cavan at least) spies who go out drinking after every successful mission of theirs. They just finished their last mission. It was successful. Now suddenly, Talia and I are really in the need of a nice cold beer.

"Is that them?" Talia asks in a high girlish voice, pointing at the three boys playing pool, giggling to make it seem like she was just a tipsy girl with her eye on a few handsome young men. I nod with fake excitement.

"I think so." She pulls a mirror out of her purse and begins looking into. To a casual onlooker it would seem that she was just checking herself out before going to talk to them, but really she was using the most basic technique of countersurveillence to check for tails. Finding none, she smiled, fluffed up her strawberry blonde wig, and reapplied her lip gloss.

"Do you think we should go for it now?" She asks.

"Nah, I think we should wait until they're a little drunker. Make our jobs easier." Talia nods and we both order sodas: a Pepsi for her (that's a new one) and a Dr. Pepper for me. We order dark soft drinks to make it seem like we're actually drinking as best as we can without actually getting drunk. After all, we want to get this done as quickly as possible; there's a Twilight marathon on FX tonight- there's a TV in the lounge of the base- and while I hate the series, I don't want to miss a second of Taylor Lautner's shirtless glory. Luckily, it doesn't take long for them to get drunk. I don't think I've ever seen someone gulp down that much alcohol in ten minutes, but I certainly won't be forgetting it any time soon. She smiles at me.

"You ready?" I grin and nod.

"Oh yea." Commence ditziness! We start giggling stupidly and pointing at the boys when we know their looking. Then, we pretend to try and be covert by whispering behind our hands and then giggling excessively. I would know without looking that they're checking us out. After all, in our wigs and fake contacts and false eyelashes and heels and super revealing outfits and I could go on and on but I'm just going to say, in our elaborate disguises, we look completely and utterly smoking hot! Finally, we approach them, pretending to sway drunkenly as we made our way over. Then Talia pulls out her favorite part of our facade.

"Whoops!" With that, one of the most graceful girls I know, fell on her butt. All though I know that Aunt Liz says Mom tried to prove the same thing but never got enough proof, I'd say that that's a pretty good way to set a bunch of hot guys in motion. Since we've done that about fifty times in the last two months, and only one guy hasn't rushed to her aid in all those times, I'd say this is pretty statistically sound. The first to get to her is a tall boy with short, choppy blonde hair and slight scruffiness on his perfect face, giving him a sort of rugged look that drives almost every girl crazy. I can see Talia turning slightly pink and batting her eyes excessively, something she only does for the really cute guys. She's always dumping me with the ugly duckling of the group. Luckily, they're almost always pretty good looking, even if they aren't the best in that particular group.

"You all right there?" He asked, smiling roguishly. She giggled.

"Yea." We all talked a bit and I asked if 'we could, like, watch them hit pool,' to which they happily agreed. I flirted with the ginger and the black haired one while Talia made out with the blonde guy in between each of his turns. I'm the only one who ever gets information on these missions. I've got almost all the info we need out of them now, when I excuse myself to go get another drink. That's when I notice something strange. There's a boy at the end of the bar who's obviously too young to be drinking, but is still getting beer by flirting with the pretty bartender. He's handsome, maybe seventeen years old, but he looks like he hasn't had a good night's sleep in days. Then I see something that really throws me off. The logo on his shirt reads "I used to have a six pack...but then I drank it." I know that shirt. I take my drink and walk over to where Talia and the blonde dude are in the middle of a heavy makeout session and tap her on the shoulder.

"What is it?" She asks.

"I'm just going to go to bathroom okay? Watch my drink for me will ya?" I ask. She nods. I have to check in with her every time I do anything, one of the down sides of being a prisoner. As she goes back to kissing him, I swipe a pad of paper and a pen from her purse. While I'm in the bathroom, I scribble on a torn out piece of paper a note.

_Meet me in the alley next to the bar at 11:15. Make sure you're not followed.  
>-M<em>

As I walk out of the bathroom and pass the boy, I slip the piece of paper into his jacket pocket, tapping him on the shoulder opposite of me as I pass to make sure to get his attention without him actually seeing me. Knowing him, he'd manage to blow my cover some how, or mess up this mission. I need a back up plan in case this doesn't work.

I keep flirting with the guys and pretending to be a drunken ditz while trying my best to keep an eye on the boy at the bar. A minute or two after I put the note in his pocket, I see him reach into his pocket for some money to pay for his drink and pull out the note. After he reads, I can see him casually glancing around the room, almost unnoticably, in search of whoever put the note there. I smirk. He really never changes. About ten minutes after that, after excusing myself from the boys and making sure Talia wasn't paying any attention to me (honestly, do those two ever come up for air?), I slip out the side door of the bar into the alley, where I wait in the shadows for him to show up. I'm not waiting long before I see a dark sillhouette at the end of the alley getting closer. I smile and move from the shadows. Then, upon seeing those blue eyes I've wanted to see for so long, I run up to him and throw my arms around him.

"Michael!" I say, squealing slightly. 'I've missed you so much!" He puts his hands on my shoulders and pushes me away gently.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" He asks. I mentally facepalm. How could I forget that I have my disguise on.

"Oh, right, sorry." Piece by piece, I start removing my disguise. First the long, straight blonde wig, then the brown contacts, then the heels, then the false eyelashes, wipe off the blush, bronzer, and fake freckles from my face, and last of all, I reach into my shirt and pull the tissues out of my bra, all though that might not really be necessary. It was just really irritating. Now, I'm one hundred percent Mikkie, and I know he sees it. "Better now?" He smiles a little, there's shock and happiness in his eyes, and from the pattern of his blinking I know that he can't believe I'm here.

"Mikkie," he says softly. "It's you." I nod.

"It's me." He engulfs me in a bear hug and holds me tightly against his chest and I wrap my arms around his middle since I can't quite reach his neck.

"God, I missed you so much." He says into my hair. I laugh a little, my eyes tearing up slightly. I never thought I'd be the kind of girl to cry when during a reunion, but here I am, barely fighting back happy tears. "What are you doing here, how'd you get out?"

"I'm not quite 'out.' You see, they've been using me as a honeypot instead of keeping me prisoner, but I have to go on all my missions with a girl named Talia, otherwise I would've gone back to you guys a long time ago." I can see his expression darken a little, but not a lot.

"That's all right. You're here, you're safe, that's what matters. Maybe we can get away before she notices. Matt, Austin, DJ, Marcus, Tara, Lexi, and Casey came with me to come find you, they're all waiting back at a hotel, they can help hide you until its safe, everything will be okay. I promise." I hug him.

"Oh Michael, you have no idea how great it is to hear your voice again." A random thought, I know, but I just had to say it.

"Well isn't this cute." I hear a voice behind me. Shit. I turn and see Talia standing at the side door to the bar with her arms crossed and an impatient look on her face. "You weren't really thinking about escaping were you? After we've been so nice and hospitable to you? Now now, has Madame Dabney taught you nothing?" She walks up and grabs my arm. "Come on Mikkie. We're leaving." Michael holds onto me, keeping her from pulling me away.

"She's not going anywhere." Talia snorts in the most attractive way possible, which still isn't very attractive.

"Sorry to break it to you lover boy," she says, tugging on my arm, "but she is." He pulls my other arm.

"No she's not."

"Yes she is."

"Hello! Hate to interrupt the Mikkie tug of war, but I like to have both my arms attached to my body thank you very much!" I cry. They finally stop tugging on me and I turn to Michael. "Michael, I'd love to go with you, but I think that it's safer and better for you guys if I just go with Talia. It's not so bad really. No torture, most of the time I don't have to sleep in a prison cell. I'll be fine. Worry about yourself for once okay?" I say, trying to put on a brave face for him.

"But Mikkie-" I cut him off.

"It'll be okay Michael. I promise." He nods sadly and I go up on tiptoes to wrap my arms around his neck. Then I go to kiss him on the cheek, change my mind at the last second, and plant one on him, you know as in, on the lips. I pull back and I see that he's stunned, but not necessarily in a bad way. "Goodbye Michael," I say sadly. Then I walk off with Talia, who calls Dustin to come pick us up. On the ride back to the headquarters, they talk about me and what they should do with me, if it was a real escape attempt, what Grandma Goode will think, etc. But I don't listen. I just plug out, my earbuds drowning out the sounds of their conversations. I drown my sorrows in depressing Adele songs as I think about Michael, and how I'll probably never see him again.

Or so, that's what I thought.

**Dun dun dun! I'm gonna try to keep this author's note brief, so what did you think of her seeing Michael and the way they treated Mikkie over at the Circle of Cavan? And yes, as I said earlier, this is the second to last chapter, so please review as much as possible! Oh, and I'd like to add, this is my longest story ever! Yea! Party! OKay, so reviews please, you know the drill.**

**5+ reviews- I'll update in two weeks  
>10+ reviews- I'll update in a week and a half<br>15+ reviews- I'll update in a week  
>20+ reviews- I'll update in a few days<br>25+ reviews- I'll update tomorrow**

**Review like crazy people!**


	21. The Final Chapter

**Hey everyobody. I'm a little disappointed in you guys you know. Only ten reviews. It made me depressed. But I updated anyways because I really just want to finish this story. This chapter has action and drama and fluffiness, and my favorite thing ever, foreshadowing. Of course, it's foreshadowing a chapter near the end of Living Rogue, and another story I have the idea for which I think will be called "Here's The Thing." Foreshadowing of a character! Dun dun dun! Yea, that's about it, so review please!**

Guess my luck has worn a little thin, because they've thrown me in the hooscow. That's western for a freakin' prison cell. And to add insult to injury, they have taken away my iPod, right in the middle of "You're Gonna Go Far Kid," the ultimate pick me up song. You don't just cut off "You're Gonna Go Far Kid," "You're Gonna Go Far Kid," cuts off you! That's right. That's the awesomeness that is The Offspring's greatest creation. Now I'm pissed. I asked why they needed to take away, and do you know what the answer was? It's not that it's a punishment. Nope. Apparently, it's a hazard to my safety. Idiots. So now, I'm wasting valuable time sitting on a cold stone floor, staring at a wall, listening to the splitter splatter of Talia's vomit. Gross.

"You know Talia, maybe you should go get some rest." She shakes her head.

"No, I gotta stay and ba- ba- ba-" She yacks again, then wipes her mouth and finishes, "babysit you." I want to roll my eyes, but she's just so pitiful at the moment.

"Talia, you didn't drink anything at the bar did you?" I ask in slight concern. She may have taken me away from Michael, but you have to be worried about a girl who's thrown up ten times in the last five minute. She looks up, seeming slightly insulted.

"No! No, I never drink!" She exclaims. I give her a look.

"Talia, I've seen you drink."

"Yea, like two months ago. I don't anymore." She says matter-of- factually.

"So? What's changed in the last two months? That guy could've given you a drink." She shakes her head rapidly.

"No, I wouldn't let him just in case." She insists.

"Just in case of what? What's so bad about alcohol? You're old enough to drink," I say. She sighs and looks like she's about to say that it's none of my business, but then she throws up all over herself and falls asleep, her chin landing in her vomit-coated vest. Grosser. "Great." Rolling up my sleeves, I unbutton the vest and take it off of her, then wipe the vomit off her chin. Poor girl. She wakes up again a few minutes later, but this time we don't really talk. I think she's mad at me. I look over at her and notice something. Without the tight vest on, which kind of works like a corset in some ways, she's sort of...fat? Well that's new.

"Talia, have you been gaining weight?" I ask bluntly. I suppose that wasn't the most tactful question, and may have been a bit rude, but hey, I've got her vomit on my hands and my iPod taken away, so I'm not in the greatest of moods at the moment. She looks up sharply.

"What? No! I'm, I'm in great shape bitch!" Then she storms out angrily, sobbing a little bit once she thinks I can't hear her. Well that was...weird.

* * *

><p>Well, I hate to say this, but I wish Talia was back. That's right. And you all know that can only mean one thing. Dustin has been left in charge of Mikkie watch and he keeps trying to put the moves on me, which really isn't helping my mood. Plus, after about an hour of being stuck with this yutz, Talia came to take back babysitting duty, saw Dustin trying to kiss me, then ran away crying. Weirdo.<p>

"Mikkie, Mickey Mouse, come on. You can't stay mad at me forever you know." I roll my eyes.

"Try me." He slings an arm around my shoulder.

"Aw, just give me a shot. After all, how many guys around here are age appropriate boyfriends for you," he says.

"Yea, well, I'm not really browsing the market at the moment, thank you very much." I remove his arm from my shoulder and shove him away from me.

"Still hung up on that little shit Michael huh?" He asks. Dustin doesn't wait for me to respond. "Well, you'll get over him. Trust me, he's not worth your time anyway. For now, I think I'll just help speed along the recovery." Without warning, he grabs my arms, pins them at my sides, and kisses me. I try to push him away, but the problem is that I can't. He's sitting on my legs and holding my arms down, and I'm just not strong enough to beat him. I just sit there like a dead gummy worm, waiting for the torture to end. Then suddenly, Dustin's being tossed across the room.

"Leave her alone." I hear my favorite voice in the whole world.

"Touch her again, and I swear to god I'll introduce your my foot to your ass." Another favorite voice of mine chimes in, a little lower and more threatening. A protective voice.

"Michael, Matt, you're here!" I spring to my feet and pull my a- little- more- than- best friend and my boyfriend into a suffocating bear hug. They both laugh and hug me back.

"Hey lil sis, you didn't think big bro wouldn't come to your rescue, did you?" Matt says.

"Besides, I couldn't bear the thought of you with this scum bag." Michael replies, gesturing to where Dustin lay at the base of the wall. Then I hear yet another lovely voice behind Matt and Michael.

"Don't forget me! I'm bubbly, not invisible!" I grin wider and push Mike and Matt to the side to reveal the boy that proves blondes really do have more fun (in the most childish ways).

"Austin!" I'm about to hug him, when I notice his bizarre attire. "Austin? What are you wearing?"

"Protection." He says simply. Then he grins. "I'm bubbly!" He really was, figuratively and literally, because he was now wearing a suit made completely of bubble wrap, including a helmet and bubble wrap boots. Interesting...

"Why are you wearing bubble wrap?" I ask.

"Because I need it for protection. We've been through this a million times, and I know my job and how to do it best." He replies.

"And you're job would be...?" He grins again.

"Distraction." I blink a few times, then laugh and hug him.

"God I missed your weirdness Austin." He laughs and hugs me tightly, causing his suit to pop a few times. I giggle a bit at that.

"Where are the others?" I ask Matt.

"They're trying to deal with the security system and cameras so no one knows we're here, but the security's a lot tighter here than it is at the other bases we've been to. It could be a while before they're ready, but at least this is the only place in the building without cameras, strangely enough." Matt tells me. I nod.

"Yea, they always have people in the cells guarding the prisoners. That's what Dustin was supposed to be doing, but as you see, he got a little carried away and let the power go to his head." Micheal grins evilly.

"Speaking of whom, step aside so I can kick that little rat's ass." We move out of his way only to find that the space on the floor that Dustin had previously occupied was empty.

"Where'd he go?" Austin asks the question that's on all our minds. It doesn't take long for that question to be answered.

"They're down here!" We hear him yelling down the hall. This is followed by the sound of pounding feet; there's guards headed our way.

"Guys, what do we do, we can't outrun all of them!" Matt and Michael look to Austin, who nods, knowing what they expect of him.

"Distraction." He says with icy determination. Then he pulls on- and I kid you not- goggles made of bubble wrap- and takes off running towards the swarm of guards, screaming "BUBBLE WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" Oh dear Austin, whatever will we do with you? We stare down the hall after him, briefly forgetting the gravity of the situation we're in. Matt's the first one to snap out of it.

"Come on guys, let's not waste his bubble wrap." He rushes us down the hall.

"Matt, do you know where to go?" Michael asks. Matt shakes his head, a frantic look in his eyes.

"Follow me, I know the best way out." They don't question me, but Michael gives me a 'we'll talk later' kind of look for whatever reason. It doesn't take long for us to get out of the building, but then a problem becomes apparent. While Marcus and DJ are waiting for us outside, Matt says they haven't heard a word from Lexi, Casey, and Tara since they got here. DJ tries to get in contact with Casey, but there's no response. Austin's comms unit has gone silent as well. We all look at one another fearfully.

"You don't think..." Marcus trails off, not even wanting to think about how that sentence ends. "What do we do?" He asks softly. They all look nervously at Michael, which makes me wonder what I've missed.

"Well, it's obvious isn't it?" DJ says. Matt nods.

"We need to go in after them." He replies. "The question is, who's gonna go?" We all look at each other again.

"I'll go." DJ volunteers. "If Casey's in danger, I have to."

"I'm not just going to leave Tara in there," Marcus replies. Occasionally, moments like this remind us that like Austin, Marcus never got over his seventh grade crush.

"I have to go for Lexi." Matt says, a fierceness in his eyes that I know means he'll break the necks of anyone who lays a hand on her. It's the kind of protectiveness I've only seen whenever he thought I was in danger when we were younger. That blind faith and need to protect. He really does love her.

"Austin is my best friend. I'm gong to get my bubble buddy and that's final." They all seem hesitant to agree to this, seeing as I'm the one the Circle of Cavan wants in the first place, but no one says anything. After all, it's just as likely they'd take Matt if they had the opportunity as it is for me.

"If Mikkie's going, then I'm going." They all look up sharply at Michael.

"No." They say at the same time. I look at them in confusion.

"Why can't he go? The rest of us are." They sigh.

"It's nothing Mikster." Matt says. "Just something that happened last time he was sent on a rescue mission. It's nothing."

"If it's nothing, then he'll be fine to go." I say, stepping up to him, glaring into his classic Goode green eyes. Then I look at the others the same way, daring any of them to challenge me. They don't. "Let's go guys."

* * *

><p>"God this is uncomfortable." I mutter irritably, crawling on my knees and elbows in the world's smallest vent towards the center of the building, the main security office. All the video feeds from the entire building go straight there, so we'll be able to figure out where our friends are. Meanwhile, Matt, DJ, and Marcus are slinking around in the halls, searching for any sign of where our friends have been, if they're okay, and of course, guards to take down.<p>

"I don't think it's so bad," Michael replies. I can tell from the tone of his voice that he's smirking and I stop.

"You're looking up my skirt aren't you?" I hear the sound of his shoulders hitting the top of the vent as he shrugs. I lift my leg and kick him in the shoulder.

"Ow! Hey, you're wearing heels! Not fair!" I laugh and we continue crawling. It doesn't take long to get to the room after that. I stop, and instead of using a screw driver, I take off a stiletto and use the extremely pointy heel to take the screws out. Did you know that was even possible? Well, now you know. Then, we both shimmy out of the opening in the wall into the control room, right into a circle of guards and our friends. "Well, this seems awfully familiar." Michael mutters. Dustin laughs.

"Did you really think you could just waltz in here and take our most important prisoner?" He asks. I stick my tongue out at him like the mature adult I am. He rolls his eyes. "Get them." Then the guards come at us and I do what I've wanted to do since the day I got here. First, I grab a guard, flip him over my head, and throw him into another. Then, I shove one at Michael, who uses his face as a punching bag until he crumples to the ground in defeat. One especially large man tries to grab me, but I jump on his shoulders and use his hair to steer him into a wall, jumping off his shoulders just before he crashed. Then I elbow him in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. Then, while Michael takes on the last few men, I'm left with one boy: Dustin.

"Well well well, the big bad Mikkie's still got some moves. But can she fight the devil?" I give him a weird look.

"Did you just call yourself the devil?" He shrugs.

"I thought it would sound cool, you know, like something a villain would say ina movie." He replies.

"So, you're trying to be a screenwriter now?" He shrugs again. "Well here's my suggestion." I run up, knee him in the crotch, then head butt him. But I don't let him crupmle just yet. I hold him up and whisper in his ear, "Don't quit your day job," just before dropping him and letting him crash to the ground. "And if you ever threaten any of my friends again, you better stay out of my way, or risk the wrath of Mikayla!" I say, because everyone knows the wrath of Mikayla is waaaay worse than the wrath of Mikkie. Then Michael and I untie our friends and they fly at me, except for Austin who's readjusting his bubble wrap suit.

"Mikkie!" Casey, Tara, and Lexi squeal.

"I've missed you guys so much!" I cry, hugging them tightly. We all squeal and shriek and even cry a little for a while before regaining our composure and going to meet the other guys outside. Marcus, Matt, and DJ all hug Tara, Lexi, and Casey tightly, trying not to show how worried they'd been, and I hug Michael and Austin just so that we can say someone did. We all talk and try to catch up, but my more feminine friends notice the way that Michael and I occasionally glance at each other and distract the guys by suggesting they go get celebratory shamrock shakes from McDonald's (the traitors) which I "coincidentally" happen to be allergic to. Michael takes me out for gelato instead (because ice cream is for chumps). The two of us catch up sitting on some park bench under the street lights. It's peaceful, quiet, nice. We don't even need to talk most of the time. It's just nice being with him again.

"Mikkie, about earlier, and before you were taken." He says. I look at him nervously. He doesn't not like me anymore does he? "I was going to ask you out that day when they took you, and I'd love to date you now, but if you want, I can wait until you're ready, if you want to date me in the first place." I laugh.

"Mike, I love you, but you're an idiot." His face falls.

"So...you don't like me?" He tries and fails to hide the disappointment in his voice. I laugh and kiss him, right on the lips.

"Michael, you're an idiot because you can't understand that I like you even after all this time." I hug him tightly. "You're mine Michael, and don't you forget it."

**Aw, cute ending, but I feel like I didn't have enough Austin in it. I love that kid. But no worries, he's going to be a really major character in the next story Living Rogue, and then in the story after that, "Here's The Thing." Of course, Living Rogue has to happen first, and he'll have a very different role in Here's The Thing. I"m probably gonna be posting Living Rogue soon, and so far the first chapter is pretty awesome. I think you'll like it. Here's a little preview sort of thing.**

**Characters:  
>Olivia- a sweet little seven year old. Olivia doesn't really know a lot about who she is or who her family really is, but she's the glue that holds them all together. This cutie is the center of all their worlds, even her aunts' and uncles', but more than anyone's, Austin's and Mikkie's. But this attachment to her only brings problems, especially when their enemies find out about her.<strong>

**Austin- He's the most mature person in the planet, so it only makes sense that he should be running the operation right? And by operation, I mean the whole Central Intelligence Agency. Austin doesn't have a girlfriend, or kids, or heck, really much of a family, but hey, with friends like his, who needs a family.**

**Mikkie- She's the fall girl. Her natural protectiveness of her friends has always made her popular and lovable, but it's also caused her a lot of problems. Now she's stuck as the talk of the agency for her made up relationship with Austin, so reckless that she doesn't have enough money for her own apartment, and is therefore stuck living with Austin- who has the same money issue- and has a seven year old girl to take care of. But strangely enough, she's happy with things the way they are. So why did HE have to come and ruin it?**

**How's that sound. And I'd give you a brief look into Here's The Thing, but FF is being stupid and deleted everything I wrote about it. So, now onto the next segment of this author's note. The thank yous!**

**First off, I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. You guys are awesome and you're the reason this is my first story to a) break 200 reviews and b) break 40,000 words. So thank you soooooooo much! And I'd like to thank all of the 27 people who favorited this story and the 40 people who put it on story alert. I loves you guys and I'd totally thank you all individually if I didn't have to get to school in twenty minutes! Lastly, I want to thank all of my friends who have read this, especially fifi226 and mchammer4, Fifi because she's how I got this account in the first place and MC because she's the only reason I update these chapters so quickly now. Well, her and our very violent friend Alex. Yes. So thank you all so much and if you want me to post Living Rogue soon, I highly suggest you review!**


	22. Threequel details

**I feel it's only fair to tell all you epic people that Living Rogue has officially been posted, it takes place eight years in the future and there will. Be. Bubble wrap.  
>Austin: And Unicorns!<br>Hammsters: yes Austin, and unicorns**


End file.
